Eco
by Cereza Prohibida
Summary: A la muerte de su padre, Riven es forzado a reencontrarse con su madre y convivir con ella durante su último verano antes de terminar sus estudios en Fontana Roja. Alejándose de sus amigos y sintiéndose diferente a Musa, oculta ese hecho e intenta fingir que todo va en orden, aun cuando eso signifique distanciar de su vida a quien más quiere. SemiAU
1. Introducción

_Eco:_ _cosa que está notablemente influida por un antecedente o procede de él._

.

.

 **Introducción**

.

Al primer paso que Riven hizo sobre el suelo de Melody, su inclemente viento invernal le dio la bienvenida, revolviéndole el cabello a él y a todos los tripulantes que recién bajaban de la nave. Al instante, se reacomodó el cabello con una mano y caminó con la mochila de viaje al hombro, aturdido por las horas de vuelo de planeta a planeta.

Temblando por el frío, subió el cierre de su vieja chaqueta. La noticia de la esperada nevada en la capital de Melody, no le había dado la opción de vestir algo más sofisticado, pero se había encargado de llevarla al servicio de lavandería, una semana antes. Después de todo, esa noche conocería formalmente a toda la familia de Musa.

Tomó un taxi.

Sentía nervios y expectación. Nunca antes había conocido a la familia de ninguna de sus novias. No de esa manera pues, además del padre de Musa, asistirían sus tías, tíos, primas y primos.

La capital de Melody, donde ella vivía, era tal como ella le había contado. Hermosa, limpia, tradicional. Demasiado tradicional, de hecho. Viendo a los ciudadanos promedio caminar en las calles con sus amplios ropajes similares a kimonos, Riven se preguntaba en qué lugar de esa ciudad encajaba Musa, con sus jeans rotos por las rodillas.

Su pregunta tuvo respuesta cuando, después de tocar a la puerta, Musa le abrió. Lucía elegante, con un vestido juvenil, pero tradicional con todo ese _no-se-qué_ que Melody tenía y él, como hombre que se sentía, se negaba a comprender. Sin embargo, pronto entendió algo: Musa encajaba.

Radiante, su novia lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y le mostró la casa de una sola planta. Era pequeña y modesta, pero cálida. La mayoría de sus familiares estaban reunidos en la sala. Los niños jugaban sentados en el suelo; sus tíos y tías mayores, conversaban en los sillones y las mujeres jóvenes colocaban la mesa y estaban por terminar la cena. Todos encajaban en un retrato típico de Melody.

Mientras él se había sentido tonto por comprar unos jeans nuevos para esa ocasión, la familia de su chica, aunque modesta, vestía con porte y elegancia. No lo admitió ante sí mismo, pero ardía en vergüenza e intimidación, aun cuando nadie le dio importancia a su indumentaria.

Para cenar, lo sentaron junto a los tíos y padre de Musa. Su propio padre lo había prevenido—y asustado—diciéndole que le harían un interrogatorio de la manera más ruda, pero nada similar a eso sucedió. Al contrario, la familia, con los modales más acogedores que jamás había llegado a conocer, lo habían incluido en su conversación, lo habían invitado a la mesa, donde nadie discutió sobre qué lugar le correspondía a cada quién y habían cenado armoniosamente, donde el único momento incómodo para él fue cuando le preguntaron sobre en qué trabajaban sus padres. Ignorando que alguien hubiera mencionado la oración "¿A qué se dedica tu madre?" Riven respondió que su padre era Massimo Faresin, el entrenador de dragones de Magix. Todos elogiaron el trabajo de su padre. Educada y amablemente nadie insistió sobre su madre.

Incluso, esa noche, Riven comprendió porqué Tune, con todos sus modales, era la pixie unida de Musa.

Habiendo terminado el postre, le mostraron los álbumes de fotos de la familia. Después, Musa y otro de sus talentosos primos interpretaron un par de canciones en flauta.

Al final de la velada, Musa le sonrió resplandeciente. Riven debía admitir que no había sido difícil; al contrario, todos habían sido amistosos y amables, pero él sólo había encontrado una conclusión: que él no encajaba ahí.

* * *

Me alegra subir esto. Llevo un par de meses preparándolo y supe que era momento de colgarlo. Espero les agrade. (:

Respecto a la vestimenta de Melody. Siempre pensé que Melody era un planeta más japonés que chino, aunque después de una pequeña investigación, llegué a la conclusión de que estaba equivocada. De todos modos, preferí hablar de kimonos como la ropa tradicional del planeta, en lugar de un _Hanfu_ , que viene siendo la indumentaria tradicional china. Nimiedades de la historia.

¡Nos leeremos pronto! ;)

 _Cereza Prohibida_


	2. Descenso

.

.

 **Descenso**

.

Faltando un mes para las vacaciones de verano, la única preocupación de Riven consistía en entrenar y estudiar para los exámenes finales. Lo primero era más divertido que lo segundo, pero igual era trabajo en que ocuparse.

Hasta un par de años después se daría cuenta que, durante su época de estudiante, sus preocupaciones habían sido bastante básicas e incluso infantiles, cómo sentirse molesto porque no podría salir con Musa ese fin de semana debido a los entrenamientos o que, quizá debía buscarse un empleo de verano, si deseaba comprar un modelo más actual de motocicleta.

Sus grandes cambios, creía en ese entonces, sucederían cuando se graduara de Fontana Roja, el próximo año; pero lo cierto era que ese día comenzaron.

Habiendo terminado el entrenamiento, se dirigió a la sala donde muchos especialistas solían perder el tiempo. Generalmente habría contrabando de botellas de cerveza, si eras de cuarto o quinto grado; pero estando en finales y dado que nadie podía perder condición, lo más divertido que tenían era jugar billar y apostar quién se iría a extraordinarios.

Antes de entrar a la sala, se topó con Helio, justo en el marco de la puerta.

–Nunca vienes por acá ¿A quién buscabas?–preguntó Riven de buen humor

–Justamente a ti. Nadie sabía decirme dónde estabas.

Riven lo miró, esperando una explicación. Su amigo lucía agitado.

–Mi abuelo me pidió que te buscara. Quiere verte en su oficina.

Elevó las cejas. No recordaba haber hecho algo malo y el jefe de la última misión había sido Sky, así que no debía llamarla por nada referente a los reportes.

– ¿No me digas que me asignara una misión?

Helio desvió la mirada, sin saber qué decir.

– ¡Ya sé que es ilógico! Sólo bromeo–respondió, interpretando su actitud. Las últimas misiones se las habían asignado específicamente a Sky y del tiempo que quedaba en la academia dudaba que algún día Saladino eligiera a otro jefe. Era algo que aunque al principio le molestaba, había comenzado a afrontar y hasta mirar con humor– Iré enseguida.

Helio lo miró alejarse por el pasillo, indeciso entre seguirlo o aguadar a su regreso.

.

.

.

Cuando Riven llamó con dos golpes a la puerta, la voz del director Saladino le permitió la entrada. Hizo una reverencia corta y permaneció de pie frente al escritorio del anciano quien, lejos de parecer severo, como acostumbrada, tenía un semblante mucho más apacible.

–Toma asiento, Riven.

Él obedeció.

Saladino entrelazo sus manos frente a la barbilla y suspiró, ordenando sus ideas. Pese a que no era la primera vez en su carrera que debía comunicar una noticia de aquella índole, no dejaba de ser difícil.

– Tuve una conversación con tu tío Gianni– comenzó el anciano –llamó hace un par de horas, pero aun estabas en entrenamiento y creímos prudente permitirte finalizar tu horario.

El joven especialista no dijo nada, pese a sentirse profundamente extrañado por que su tío llamara. Si lo había hecho, significaba que había llamado primero a su padre y quizá no lo había encontrado. Quizá estaba en problemas alguien de la familia o el abuelo había tenido una complicación.

–Me temo que tu padre sufrió un ataque al corazón.

Riven ni siquiera le permitió continuar.

– ¿Él está bien? Me gustaría ir a verlo…

El director con un solo gesto pacifico lo detuvo. Riven respiró y expiró, cuando lo vio a los ojos. La respuesta de Saladino no tardó en formularse, pero hubo ese pequeño espacio de tiempo antes de esta que significó para Riven esa inquietante espera, parecida a subir a una montaña rusa. Se encontraba en la primera subida, la colina metálica más alta y sabía que en poco descendería. Su estómago, tenso, preveía la situación.

–Me temo que el corazón de tu padre no resistió, Riven. Lo lamento mucho.

Entonces el descenso comenzó, rápido, atraído por la fuerza de gravedad. Silencioso. Sin gritos ni emoción. Bajó de la manera helada en la que el estómago hueco se tensa en la pendiente y uno cree que ha desaparecido; que no hay nada en el interior.

A Riven le tomó un par de segundos asimilar la noticia y aunque podría parecer sencillo, su mente logró formular otra resolución: su padre ya no estaba y no estaría nunca más.

–Tu tío Gianni pasará por ti esta tarde, para ir a casa. Como parte del reglamento oficial de Fontana Roja tendrás diez días para ausentarte. Yo mismo hablaré con tus profesores –Saladino hizo una pausa– Riven, lamento profundamente mucho tu pérdida.

El especialista asintió.

–Gracias. Con permiso–se levantó e hizo la misma reverencia corta, antes de salir.

En su habitación, sacó la maleta que llenaba cada vez que en verano e invierno iba a casa con su padre, en el centro de Magix. La llenó sin pensar en nada, sin lágrimas ni gestos de dolor.

Su padre estaba muerto. Punto. Tenía que planear un velorio y tendría que ir por su traje negro a la casa. Lo había usado en el funeral de su abuela y no estaba seguro que aún le quedara.

Cuando terminó, salió al balcón con el celular en su mano. Solía apagarlo durante los entrenamientos con Codatorta, entonces al encenderlo apareció una lista de llamadas perdidas de su tío, todas de horas atrás.

Habría podido él mismo tomar un camión, pero esperaría ahí, perdiendo tiempo, viendo como el cielo vespertino se fusionaba en tonalidades violetas y naranjas. Pocas veces tenía tiempo o ánimo de detenerse a ver el atardecer, con tantas ocupaciones, pero aun así, en esa situación, no lo conmovió. Sencillamente esperaba, intentando hacerse a la idea extraña de que su padre no estaría en casa.

El descenso había encontrado un tope y ahora todo parecía ser un viaje horizontal, pasivo e irreal.

Helio salió al balcón, acercándose lentamente a su amigo.

–Riven. Quiero darte mi pésame.

El aludido asintió, sin mirarlo, respondiendo secamente.

–Gracias.

– ¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda apoyarte?

Negó con la cabeza.

Helio se recargó en la baranda. Podía saber qué hacer en cientos de ocasiones y creía ser lo suficientemente empático para apoyar a Flora o a sus amigos, siempre que lo necesitaran. Pero ese día no. No sabía qué se decía cuando alguien perdía a un padre.

–Estaremos aquí, para ti.

Riven asintió, aun sin mirarlo.

– ¿Quién más sabe?–inquirió el especialista de cabellos púrpuras.

–Creo que nadie más. Sólo lo sé porque estaba con mi abuelo, cuando tu tío marcó. No creo que él hubiera querido ser imprudente, pero me mandó a buscarte por…

Riven levanto la mano. No necesitaba más explicaciones. Comprendía. Además, aunque deseaba estar solo, el silencio que guardaba Helio le otorgaba el pase para acompañarlo.

–Sólo no le digas a nadie. No quiero que se metan en mis asuntos.

Helio asintió, inseguro.

–Cuenta con ello.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el celular de Riven vibrara con la llegada de un mensaje. Era su tío esperándolo en las afueras de Fontana Roja. Se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y se retiró con su maleta en mano. Ya no sentía un hueco en su interior—donde iba el estómago— y el recorrido continuaba siendo plano, pero no parecía terminar.

* * *

 _Muchísismas gracias_ a **NagatoYuki-chan** , **ItsMetalItsOurBand** y **yeselin** _. Cada mensaje, cada uno escrito a su manera, con sus ánimos y con sus puntos de vista, significa mucho para mí. ¡Gracias! (:_

 _Creo que las actualizaciones serán semanales (de momento, es un hecho) así que nos leeremos el próximo sábado ;)_

Cereza Prohibida


	3. El traje negro

.

Hola. Antes de comenzar, muchísimas gracias  
por sus hermosos comentarios, observaciones y ánimos a:  
 **Nagato Yuki-chan** , **Luky01** y **yeselin.  
** Les envío abrazos y amor c:

Sin más por el momento, espero disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

.

 **El traje negro**

.

El funeral de su padre fue una de las cosas más agotadoras que Riven llegó a vivir. Hacía alrededor de cuatro años había asistido al de su abuela paterna, quien había gozado de una vida sencilla, plena y muy larga, pero esta ocasión era diferente. No sólo se trataba de su padre, sino también de alguien cuya vida había acabado demasiado pronto.

Algunos de sus primos más pequeños corrían en el vestíbulo, aburridos de llevar varias horas sentados mirando la procesión de amigos frente al ataúd. Muchas personas se acercaban a él para preguntarle sin rodeos el por qué no estaba el abuelo en el funeral de su propio hijo. Sus tías habían tenido la imprudencia de discutir sobre quién se sentaría más cerca del féretro y Riven había creído que lo peor había sido cuando una de las exnovias de su padre le había preguntado cuándo sería la lectura del testamento.

Pero no fue así.

La cereza del pastel había sido la última novia de su padre. Había llegado vestida encaje negro, con un bolso a juego y lentes de sol. Tenía quizá unos cinco años más que Riven y aunque su padre había mostrado respeto y afecto por ella, Riven siempre la había tomado como el accesorio de moda de su progenitor. Sin importar que solo habían hablado un par de veces, llegó sin lágrimas en el rostro y lo abrazó.

–Siempre fuiste como un hijo para mí –sollozó dramáticamente.

Ni siquiera la miró al rostro. Esa mujer era la desfachatez ahí. Un adorno pasado de moda que, agradecía, no volvería a ver después de ese funeral. Se deshizo de su abrazo y la ignoró, acomodándose el saco del traje negro, que realmente no era suyo. Ese era de su padre.

Fuera de ese suceso, realmente agradecía sentirse más cansado que disgustado. Su familia a veces podía ser tan poco educada. De hecho, el único momento donde se habían comportado medianamente decente había sido cuando sus tíos pasaron para compartir anécdotas sobre su padre. La mayoría consistían en bromas y travesuras que habían hecho juntos, pero había algunas otras historias donde mostraban a su padre como un gran hermano mayor. Aunque la mayoría lloró, Riven no profundizó en sus pensamientos. Escuchó las anécdotas en completa tranquilidad. Las sabía de memoria, porque en la familia su padre era legendario. El primogénito, el primero en entrar a Fontana Roja (y el primero en dejar la carrera trunca, por tener a Riven); el deportista, el domador de dragones, el que había salido en los periódicos, de joven; el que había superado el alcoholismo exitosamente; el que apoyaba financieramente al abuelo y a los demás miembros de la familia.

Entonces, su tío Gianni caminó hasta él y colocó una mano en su hombro.

–Riven, ¿quieres pasar?

–Sí, claro –aceptó obedientemente y habló sin necesidad de buscar palabras especiales. Habló como se dicen los hechos, sin dramatismos de por medio. Massimo Faresin era un gran hombre y un gran padre. Un ejemplo a seguir. Le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por todos, incluyéndolo a él mismo.

Punto.

Ni siquiera sus tías habían llorado con su discurso, pero él no lo tomó en cuenta.

El resto del día no hubo nada más que él se dignara de recordar. Había habido bullicio y, supo por rumores de que sus tíos habían corrido a alguien—seguramente algún familiar borracho, imaginó sin sorpresa— pero él se había limitado a quedarse parado junto al ataúd, con la frente en alto, recibiendo pésames y abrazos que él sabía que ellos no querían darle a él, sino a su padre. No lloró ni una sola vez. Se mantuvo firme, como el especialista que su padre jamás había logrado ser y como el especialista que su padre jamás vería graduarse. Si el ataque cardíaco se hubiera atrasado un año y un mes, su sueño más grande se habría cumplido.

Solo que el ataque había llegado de improviso. Ni siquiera recordaba que su padre tuviera problemas de salud y lo único que sabía que su padre debía evitar era el alcohol, a costa de la adicción que durante los últimos doce años había logrado superar.

Cuando los amigos comenzaron a retirarse y llevaron el cuerpo al crematorio, se permitió detenerse a tomar agua y descansar en una silla. Estaba agotado y no había dormido la noche anterior, entre preparativos e insomnio; entre llamadas de pésames y recuerdos que le parecían ajenos. Hasta el momento no se había sentido ni mínimamente triste, sino preocupado por todos los preparativos que había tenido que hacer del funeral. Sus tíos le habían dicho que ellos se ocuparían, pero él se había negado. Tampoco se había sentido triste en el silencio del insomnio, ni en el silencio que ocurrió justo cuando el funeral acabó. Únicamente se sintió preocupado por dormir.

Su tío Gianni le indicó que podía dormir en su casa. Al llegar al hogar, agradeció el gesto y rechazó el ofrecimiento de su tía de cenar algo. Sólo había consumido agua y café, pero no tenía hambre. Sólo quería dormir.

Entró a la habitación que compartiría durante su estadía con su primo de 12 años. Ni siquiera se fijó si él dormía ya, simplemente se echó en la cama individual para invitados, sin quitarse los zapatos y sin abrir las sábanas. En ese silencio, parecieron tomar forma todas las anécdotas que sus tíos contaron en el funeral y él mismo había escuchado sin sentirlas. Algunas eran divertidas, como la ocasión que sus tíos, liderados por su padre de tan sólo 15 años, se habían colado a una fiesta de Alfea y los habían sorprendido. O la ocasión que quemó la cama de dosel de los abuelos. Sonrió. Siempre había amado esas anécdotas. Entonces, los recuerdos de su padre y él, juntos, interrumpieron la línea de sus pensamientos.

No se permitió pensar en ello. Inmediatamente cerró los ojos y durmió.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, apenas al despertar, se sorprendió a sí mismo mirando fijamente las mangas del saco negro. Había tenido que tomar uno de su padre, porque el suyo ya no le quedaba. El saber que seguramente el saco se habría arrugado lo hizo pensar que a su padre no le habría hecho gracia; pero era algo que a él mismo sí le produjo una pizca de felicidad. Era tan divertido verlo enojado. Además, llevaba algo puesto de él. Entonces, por primera vez desde la noticia, una mezcla extraña de confort y dolor lo hizo querer huir

Por un momento, viendo no sólo la tela, sino la piel de su propia mano, sintió con toda la realidad que procedía de él. No sólo el saco. Él mismo.

Enterró el rostro en la almohada, obligándose a detener ese pensamiento. Respirando y exhalando de manera forzada a través de la tela.

Era horrible, pensó. No quería recordarlo y no quería llorar. No ahí. No por su padre.

Se levantó y, no sin antes quitarse el saco y arrojarlo a la cama, salió de la habitación.


	4. Portia

.

 **.**

 **Portia**

 **.**

La última vez que Riven había visto la pantalla encendida de su celular—alrededor de tres días atrás—tenía varios video-mensajes sin atender. Eran de Musa a excepción de uno de Helio. Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para pensar en marcar de regreso, porque no le interesaba hablar. Esos cinco días en casa de sus tíos se había sentido bastante desanimado.

Su tío Gianni no le había permitido irse a dormir a su propia casa, que estaba a 20 minutos en motocicleta. De hecho, sus tíos no lo habían dejado permanecer en soledad, que disfrazaban de mimos. Lo dejaban dormir hasta la hora que quisiera, pero siempre había alguien junto a él; le daban generosas porciones en las comidas y cada vez que él intentaba hacer algo por ayudarlos en la casa, no lo permitían y lo enviaban a ver televisión, junto a su primo.

Ni siquiera sentía ánimos de disfrutar esa clase de privilegios.

La mañana en que irían a oír la lectura del testamento de su padre, Riven se levantó temprano y fue a la cocina. Como le indicaron, simplemente se sentó a la mesa, donde su primo esperaba a que estuviera listo el desayuno. Su tía depositó el plato de Riven frente a él y le acarició la mejilla antes de ir por el de su propio hijo.

El miró su plato, con la incógnita sobre qué debería sentir respecto al plato frente a él. Su tía había armado una torre de seis o siete _hot cakes_ y se había tomado la molestia de dibujar en el tope una cara feliz hecha con frutas y miel. Su primo miraba con interés el plato, hasta que su madre colocó el suyo, con la fruta a un lado, sin miel y con tres piezas.

– ¡Hey! Eso no es justo, ¿por qué él tiene más?

Su madre lo miró de manera inquisidora.

–Los especialistas–dijo entre dientes– queman demasiadas calorías entrenando. Riven necesita comer más. Si algún día tienes la fortuna de entrar a Fontana Roja, quizá tenga que aumentar tus porciones.

Su primo bufó y cuando se iba a limitar a comer, Riven acercó su plato. Entendiendo de inmediato, ambos corroboraron que su tía continuara de espaldas, cocinando, y el menor entró en acción. Sirviéndose de su propio tenedor y su mano tomó dos piezas de las de Riven, incluyendo la que tenía el dibujo. Le sonrió a Riven complacido y comenzó a devorar los hot cakes.

Su primo parecía haber encontrado la felicidad y a Riven no le molestaba otorgársela. Llevaba días durmiendo en su cuarto y seguro estaba harto, así que sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer por él. De hecho, aun no estaba seguro de qué hacía viviendo ahí, cuando podía regresar a Fontana Roja o ir a la casa de su padre.

Vio a su tío Gianni entrar a la cocina, quien se acercó y apretó amistosamente el hombro de su hijo. Riven desvió la mirada hacia su plato, incómodo. Comenzó a comer.

–Hablé con tu tía Brunette: ha intentado marcarte, pero dice que tienes el celular apagado.

Riven asintió seriamente, masticando. Sí, no cargar la pila de su celular lo había alejado perfectamente de llamadas estúpidas, como la de personas intentado darle ánimos.

–Cariño, debes estar muy hambriento: ¡Mira qué rápido comes! –señaló su tía, viendo el plato de Riven, mientras colocaba uno a su marido– Haré más.

Ni siquiera la detuvo. Con cinco días ahí había aprendido que era inútil detenerla y que a ese ritmo, si quería estar en forma para los exámenes finales, tendría que trabajar muy duro al regreso. Cuando menos, era un consuelo que cocinara bien y que, en lugar de preguntarle por su estado anímico, se limitara a ofrecerle comida.

.

.

.

En el vestíbulo, afuera de la sala del abogado, estaban Riven, los tíos Phillip y Gianni y las tías Brunette y Sophie. El abogado abrió la puerta de su despacho y, tras saludarlos respetuosamente, los invitó a entrar.

– ¿Están todos presentes? –cuestionó, sentándose tras su escritorio.

–Mi padre no podrá asistir, aún está internado–respondió el tío Phillip, sacando de su bolsillo un sobre.

–Ya veo. Lamento lo ocurrido– dijo el abogado, leyendo la carta firmada por el doctor del asilo de ancianos.

Riven no tenía los detalles muy claros, pero a lo poco que sabía, cuando su abuelo se había enterado de la muerte de su primogénito, su cuerpo lo había resentido demasiado y necesitaba cuidados especiales. Había querido ir a visitarlo, pero sus tíos no se lo habían permitido, para no inquietarlo.

Los hombres cedieron sus asientos a las mujeres de la familia y Riven se colocó entre sus tíos, detrás de las sillas. El abogado leyó algunas cláusulas importantes y después, inició la lectura del testamento.

Para ser tan joven, su padre había dejado muchas cosas al corriente y no se le había escapado casi ningún detalle. De hecho, la fecha del documento databa de hacía tres años y medio, un poco después de que la abuela falleciera y toda la familia comenzara a discutir sobre quién debía quedarse con qué.

Massimo había otorgado una cantidad equitativa de dinero a cada uno de sus hermanos y algunas posesiones viejas, pero significativas. Explícitamente había señalado que la parte de dinero que financiaba la estancia en el asilo de lujo del abuelo, continuara añadiéndose, al igual que la carrera de Riven en Fontana Roja y, finalmente, cedía todos los derechos de sus regalías como antiguo domador de dragones, la casa y el automóvil a Riven.

–Solo hay un par de detalles en este último punto–añadió el abogado –Legalmente, Riven aún es menor de edad. Si continúa sus estudios en Fontana Roja, al término de su carrea, en junio del próximo año, podrá reclamar anticipadamente todos los bienes dispuestos en la herencia, con la edad de 22 años; sin embargo, si decide truncar la carrera, deberá esperar a octubre del mismo año, a cumplir los 23.

–No se preocupe, Riven continuará en Fontana Roja, ¿no, chico?–animó su tío Philip. El joven asintió, seguro.

Por supuesto que iba a terminarla. Era su más grande sueño.

–A lo que, me lleva a otro punto–añadió el abogado, tanteando el terreno lentamente–. Riven tiene un tutor legal.

–Soy yo–señaló el tío Gianni. –Hace tres años firmé la carta responsiva, en caso de que Massimo se ausentara.

Riven miró a su tío fijamente aunque este no a él. Entonces comprendió lo que llevaba haciendo en su casa esos cinco días. Comprendió por qué su tío se había hecho cargo de él y lo había acogido con tanto empeño. Pese a ser el menor de los hermanos de su padre, había decido responsabilizare de él, años atrás.

–Sí, tengo la carta responsiva que usted y el señor Massimo firmaron, pero su validez es nula. Legalmente, la tutora de Riven es Portia Bassi, su madre.

La sorpresa recorrió la espina dorsal del especialista, haciéndolo respingar, pero antes de decir algo fue interrumpido por su tío Phillip.

–Esa perra–murmuró el hombre entre dientes.

– ¡Phillip!–lo regañó la tía Sophie, virando el cuerpo sobre la silla.

–Eso es imposible–aclaró el tío Gianni.

–No lo es. Hasta que Riven cumpla la mayoría de edad, debe estar bajo su custodia.

–Ella tiene una demanda por abandono de hogar–saltó la tía Brunette, mirando a sus hermanos para asegurar que estaba en lo correcto. Ellos asintieron.

–El señor Massimo Faresin levantó la demanda, hace tres meses.

Entonces, Riven solo supo que la oficina se volvió pequeña, porque el alboroto que sus tíos comenzaron a hacer, lo sobrepasó.

– ¡Esa maldita perra! –gritó el tío Phillip, golpeando con una mano el respaldo de una silla. Sus tías, saltaron, asustadas– Primero se aparece en el funeral y ahora esto: ¡ella lo sabía! ¡La voy a demandar!

Las tías Brunette y Sophie intentaron tranquilizarlo a gritos. Silencioso, Riven miró a su tío Gianni, esperando una explicación. ¿Su madre había asistido al funeral?

– ¿Podrías esperarnos afuera, por favor?–fue lo único que su tío alcanzó a decir, acariciando su hombro como lo haría un padre, como había hecho esa mañana, al entrar a la cocina y saludar a su hijo.

Obedientemente, salió al vestíbulo, donde la secretaria lo miró ligeramente asustada.

– ¿Debería llamar a seguridad?–preguntó, pasmada.

–Supongo que él le avisará–respondió Riven, secamente.

Se sentó en una de las sillas del vestíbulo, ignorando los gritos dentro de la oficina. En cualquier otra ocasión se hubiera sentido muy avergonzado, pero no tenía cabeza para ello. Sabía cómo era su familia: la conocía.

Pero haber escuchado de su madre, era algo totalmente desconocido.

Dentro de todo aquello, aún intentaba hacer que encajara. Ni siquiera era capaz de asimilar lo que el abogado había dicho respecto a la tutoría legal, o la demanda que había tenido. Su mente giraba en torno a todas las personas que le habían dado un pésame. ¿Ella había estado en el funeral?

Sintió repulsión. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿La habría tenido enfrente y no la había reconocido?

 _Portia._

Haber escuchado su nombre había sido extraño. Lo había leído en su partida de nacimiento y alguna vez había llegado a ver una fotografía suya; pero su madre estaba lejos de todo recuerdo en su memoria. Es más, no recordaba ni una sola vez que sus familiares se hubieran referido a ella.

Siempre había sido un silencioso odio en común que los unía.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero finalmente subo el cap.  
Entre tesis, trabajo, fics y tarea, la semana estuvo un poco agitada._

 _Por sus comentarios, muchas gracias a_ **Nagato Yuki-chan** _y_ **Luky01** _. c:_

 _Nos leeremos pronto._

Cereza Prohibida


	5. Tormenta eléctrica

.

.

 **Tormenta eléctrica**

.

Entre la muchedumbre, Musa caminaba tomada de la mano de Layla para no separarse. Habían olvidado que en domingo la ruta hacia la sala de ocio de los especialistas solía llenarse de hadas y brujas visitantes. Layla iba en la delantera abriendo el paso, mientras Musa buscaba entre los rostros el de Riven. Al mismo tiempo preparaba su discurso, porque necesitaba una explicación de porqué él la había ignorado y evitado más de una semana.

Al entrar a la sala, Layla miró a su amiga y habló muy cerca de ella, para hacerse oír:

—Respira. Cuando lo veas, pídele tranquilamente un momento para hablar a solas.

Obedientemente, respiró y exhaló.

Había algunos especialistas jugando cartas y otros videojuegos, había música y mucho ruido. Buscaron cuidadosamente entre la multitud, pero Riven no estaba ahí.

— ¡Nabu!—exclamó Layla al identificar a su novio. Evitando chocar con un par de personas, corrió para abrazarlo.

Musa suspiró, impaciente y ansiosa. _Bueno_ , pensó, donde Nabu estuviera significaba que Riven andaría cerca o, cuando menos, él sabría decirles dónde estaba. Se acercó a la pareja.

— ¿Qué hacen por aquí, chicas? No sabía que vendrían—dijo el especialista sonriendo a Layla.

—Bueno, realmente vine para acompañar a Musa. Verás, buscamos a Riven.

La sonrisa de Nabu se desencajó un poco.

—Él aún no vuelve, pero el martes ya debería estar aquí.

Musa sintió un regocijo instantáneo.

—Espera, ¿entonces está en una misión? –pero su felicidad pronto se convirtió en desilusión—No me avisó.

Nabu abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Confundido, miró a su chica y luego a Musa

—No. No está de misión—aclaró dudoso.

— ¿Entonces dónde está?—preguntó Layla –. Ha evitado a Musa toda la semana.

—Bueno, deben ser momentos muy difíciles para Riven, ¿no creen?—animó Nabu, dando un apretón amistoso en el hombro del hada de la música –Quizá solo necesita un tiempo a solas.

Las dos amigas se miraron a los ojos y luego al especialista.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Lo de su padre—respondió, aunque fue difícil diferenciar si su oración era en tono de duda o de afirmación.

— ¿Su padre? ¿Está bien?

Entonces él comprendió todo: Musa no sabía.

—Lo siento. Creo que todo ha sido un malentendido. Creí que estabas al tanto.

Musa bajó los hombros desconcertada.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó Layla.

—El padre de Riven falleció la semana pasada y Saladino le dio permiso para ausentarse —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Era un momento bastante incómodo—. No eres la única que no lo sabía. Solo se fue un día, pero Codatorta nos explicó la situación y nos pidió que lo apoyáramos. Fuera de eso, no he sabido nada de él.

La pareja la observó atentamente esperando su reacción, pero para su sorpresa, ella solo murmuró un "gracias _"_ apagado y se fue. Layla y Nabu se miraron apenas un segundo, antes de que ella se despidiera con un ademán y siguiera a su amiga entre la multitud. Cuando logró alcanzarla, Musa luchaba por contener las lágrimas, así que la abrazó maternalmente y la encaminó a los jardines para conversar sentadas en una banca.

Estuvieron cinco minutos en completo silencio, con Musa retirando constantemente las lágrimas que lograban escaparse de sus ojos. Eran un llanto tranquilo, pero doloroso. Quiso explicarle a Layla lo que sentía y lo mucho que le pesaba que Riven tuviera que pasar por algo así; también lo poco que comprendía que no le hubiera dicho; pero no podía.

Para ella, el padre de Riven no tenía un rostro, porque nunca lo había conocido, y si decía que su novio hablaba poco de su familia, se refería a que sólo conocía pocas cosas acerca de su padre; no obstante, odiaba pensar en que Riven estuviera sufriendo de manera solitaria. El dolor más grande que recordaba vivir era cuando su madre había muerto y su padre se había aislado completamente, dejándola sola.

—Cuando mi mamá murió, me hubiera gustado tener alguien en quien confiar—alcanzó a murmurar, tras un par de minutos—. ¿Por qué se aísla? Nos tiene a nosotros ¿no?

Layla acarició el brazo de Musa, consoladoramente.

—Todos sufrimos una pérdida de distintas maneras. Quizá él necesita espacio.

Musa se encogió de hombros, intentando darle la razón a su amiga, pero muy en el fondo seguía sin comprender cómo alguien querría estar solo.

.

.

.

Cuando el tío Gianni estacionó su camioneta a las afueras de Fontana Roja y apagó el motor, era de noche y el silencio se volvió para Riven el preludio a una despedida incómoda. Antes de que eso sucediera, quiso resolver su duda sobre el tema que había mantenido a toda la familia molesta durante días: Portia.

—Hay posibilidad de que ella rechace cuidarme, ¿no? Podría cederte los derechos.

—El abogado se comunicó con ella—confesó el tío Gianni con desánimo — y el problema es que aceptó. Tendrías que vivir en su casa durante las vacaciones de verano e invierno.

Riven echó la cabeza para atrás. No podía siquiera imaginarse frente a Portia. Su recuerdo era sólo un rostro borroso, porque hacía años no veía la fotografía vieja que su padre le había mostrado en un álbum escolar.

Habían pasado dos días de la lectura del testamento y sus tíos y tías habían estado muy involucrados en el tema de su madre; tanto que no lo habían permitido participar. Mantenerlo al margen era su manera de protegerlo. Se ocupaban en cómo mantener a _esa perra_ —como la llamaba el tío Phillip— alejado de él y de averiguar las razones por las que su padre había levantado la demanda contra abandono de hogar. Hasta el momento, los esfuerzos habían sido infructuosos. Ninguno en la familia lo entendía, ¿por qué Massimo había retirado los cargos, justo tres meses antes de morir?

—Podría salirme de Fontana Roja y vivir en otro lugar, hasta que cumpla 21. Si tío Phillip me prestara dinero, se lo devolvería en cuanto me dieran la herencia.

—No, Riven—respondió Gianni, con una determinación poco común en él—. Tu padre se sacrificó durante años. No solo es un sueño tuyo, ¿sabes? Uno de las mayores metas de tu padre era verte graduado. Esa bruja ya les arruinó la vida una vez y no volverá a hacerlo.

Riven se sintió molesto. El sólo pensar en verla lo frustraba.

—No voy a ir con ella.

Ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar su nombre. De hecho, nadie de la familia; pero entre ellos había formas menos educadas que otras.

—Nosotros no queremos que eso suceda. Te prometo que trabajaré con el abogado para solucionar esto —Riven asintió, serio. El tío Gianni prosiguió en un tono más amable—. Pero tú prométeme que no te irás. Massimo no invirtió tanto para que dejaras la escuela faltando un año.

—El abuelo tampoco la pagó para que él…

— ¡Riven!—lo regaño su tío. Él aludido cortó el comentario.

Faltando un año para graduarse de Fontana Roja, Massimo había tenido que dejar la academia. Había embarazado a Portia, se habían casado y, nueves meses después, había nacido Riven.

Cuando el especialista se dispuso a bajar de la camioneta, su tío lo detuvo por el hombro y lo abrazó. Realmente el tío Gianni quiso decir muchas cosas, como lo parecido que Riven era a su padre y lo mucho que deseaba ser alguien de apoyo para él, pero no supo cómo hacer ninguna de esas cosas. En la familia nadie se abrazaba más que para un pésame y, aunque fuera la situación, ni él, considerado el más sensible de la familia, se sentía capaz de decir algo apropiado.

Riven se separó con el extraño cosquilleo de sentirse reconfortado y debilitado. No se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, porque sabía que se reflejaría en ellos todo el revoltijo de emociones que llevaba más de una semana atrasando. Se bajó de la camioneta y, antes de cerrar, su tío encontró las palabras correctas.

—Tu padre dejó Fontana Roja por algo que valía la pena.

El asintió, mirando el pasto a sus pies.

—Gracias… por todo lo de esta semana.

Cuando Riven llegó al departamento, todas las luces estaban apagadas. Abrió su celular para comprobar la hora: eran apenas las 9, así que lo más probable era que sus compañeros hubieran salido. Abrió la puerta de todas las habitaciones, para comprobar que así fuera. Solo entonces respiró tranquilamente. Lo último que deseaba era que lo acosaran con preguntas y recibimientos. Entró a su cuarto, con la mochila al hombro y la arrojó junto a su armario. Puso finalmente su celular a cargar, sobre la mesa de noche.

Miró su habitación. Se sintió a salvo, así que lo embargó la ausencia de hogar, una sensación de la cual no se había percatado en casa de sus tíos hasta notar el contraste de regreso. Estando ahí, por fin se sentía tranquilo.

¿En qué había estado pensando? Ni loco podía dejar Fontana Roja.

Fastidiado, se deshizo de su ropa. Llevaba días compartiendo habitación con su primo, así que su pequeño acto de libertad consistió en arrojar la playera, las botas y los pantalones junto a la mochila de viaje. Se metió a la cama, recostando la cabeza en su almohada, disfrutándola de manera muy consciente por primera vez en años. No era cualquier almohada. Era la suya y sólo tenía dos. La de ahí y la que estaba en casa de su padre.

No era ninguna novedad, pero en aquellos momentos resultó muy real: ese era su hogar. Siempre había apreciado vivir en Fontana Roja, sin embargo en ese instante adquirió un nuevo significado, porque allá afuera no había ningún otro lugar que lo hiciera sentir así de cómodo.

Cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de su celular, supo que este se había encendido, tras varios días de dejarlo sin carga. Lo abrió.

Tenía muchos mensajes y llamadas perdidas.

Joder. Musa iba a matarlo y sus compañeros lo fastidiarían con preguntas sobre a dónde había ido. No se atrevió a abrir lo que le habían escrito, porque fue directo a las conversaciones con su padre. Miró su fotografía.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué tenía que morir? Había muerto con 41 años de edad y aun así, cientos de veces lo habían confundido creyendo que era el hermano mayor de Riven.

No estaba resfriado, pero mirando la foto de su padre, repentinamente se sintió congestionado. Sabía lo que era. Acarició el puente de su nariz esperando deshacerse del sentimiento, porque sabía que no era más que el preludio al llanto contenido. No quería, en realidad no quería. Reprimir el llanto lo había hecho sentir a salvo, pero ahora que parecía irrevocable, en esa silenciosa oscuridad, tuvo miedo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, soportando el dolor, pues bien recordaba que el paso antes de llorar solía doler más en el orgullo, que el hecho de hacerlo.

Odiaba sentirse así, como un niño de seis años. Cómo él mismo, trece años atrás. En aquel entonces— en que Massimo era alcohólico—, cuando Riven lloraba, se encerraba en su habitación con las luces apagadas, para no llamar su atención. Su padre nunca fue agresivo al beber, pero ambos siempre odiaron verse mutuamente cada vez que había alcohol de por medio.

Recordó una vez, cuando era muy pequeño y se había desatado una gran tormenta eléctrica en la ciudad. En sus más profundas ilusiones infantiles había deseado que su padre llegara y lo consolara, también que le pidiera perdón y le prometiera que nunca más iba a volver a tomar. Pero él no había ido a su habitación. Nunca. Años después, ni saliendo de su adicción, su padre habido ido por él a ver cómo estaba y ahora tampoco sucedería.

Nunca lo volvería a ver.

Volvió a observar su fotografía, sin ánimo y comenzó a leer las conversaciones más viejas que tenía con él. No eran emotivas, ni nada por el estilo. Avisos. Saludos. Conversaciones cortas. Frases y preguntas de padre.

 _No deberías dormirte tan tarde._

 _El abuelo te manda saludos._

 _¿Cuándo piensas presentarme a esa chica?_

Sonrió con apenas la comisura de sus labios. Se lo había preguntado en la ocasión que le había enviado una foto de él y Musa en la playa.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo. Musa jamás lo conocería. El alivio momentáneo de que no se avergonzaría con los comentarios de su padre, se fue. Ellos dos jamás cruzarían palabra.

Dolió, porque de haberse planteado la situación actual, habría soportado todos los comentarios vergonzosos de su padre y todas las risas de Musa. Las bromas que ambos harían contra él y el eterno discurso paterno sobre la responsabilidad. De haberlo sabido, le habría hecho caso a cualquiera de los dos y los habría presentado.

 _¿Quieres invitar a tu novia?_ Le había preguntado Massimo un fin de semana libre que había pasado por él a Fontana Roja.

 _No, creo que ella está ocupada_. Había mentido

 _Qué idiota_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

Repasó mentalmente la clase de cosas que su padre no haría, cómo ir a su graduación, verlo tener un buen empleo o repetirle que por el amor a todas las ninfas, no embarazara a su novia. Lo único que le alegraba era que su padre no conocería nietos, porque él siempre había odiado la idea de hacerse viejo.

Dolió. Realmente había muerto bastante joven

Algo dolió más e intentó secarse el rostro, pero resultó inútil.

Odiaba hacerlo, pero odiaba más aún que él no estuviera ahí y que nunca lo estuviera.

Entonces, fue todo. Odio, melancolía y tristeza.

Lo había odiado. Mucho. Por muchos años. Pero, en los últimos…se habían vuelto un equipo. Era tan fastidioso. A veces tenía un sentido del humor ácido y otras veces mal humor. Le gustaba reírse a costa de otros y amaba avergonzar a Riven. Pero él era similar ¿no? Porque del mismo modo, compartían consejos sobre ser un especialista, sobre ser bueno en el trabajo, sobre ser un hombre y sobre chicas.

 _No sé qué le ves a esa mujer, viejo. Es tan hueca,_ le había escrito una vez, refiriéndose a una de las exnovias de su padre, aunque en su opinión todas, sin excepción, habían sido mujeres poco profundas e interesadas. Apostaba toda su herencia a que Portia había sido igual; después de todo, por algo se había ido ¿no? y antes de que Massimo saltara a la fama como domador de dragones, lo que más había faltado en su familia era dinero.

Por esas mismas razones se había obligado toda su juventud a buscar una chica interesante, inteligente y con carácter.

Cerró el celular y se acomodó en la cama, recordando con nostalgia las últimas vacaciones de invierno con su padre y cómo lo había asustado sobre lo difícil que sería conocer a la familia de Musa.

Su padre podría no haber estado a su lado toda su infancia. Había vivido oculto en el alcohol y luego en la fama, pero había cambiado radicalmente en los últimos años. Sus buenos recuerdos de la infancia era muy forzados a su lado, pero Massimo se había redimido cuando Riven ya era un adolescente y podía admitirlo libremente: había sido un buen padre, pese a todo.

Pese a todas esas noches donde él nunca lo escuchó o consoló.

Nunca habían hablado de sentimientos. En su familia, eso era una debilidad…pero, de alguna u otra forma, había estado ahí, haciendo lo mejor que podía como padre soltero.

Fue la primera vez que lloró la muerte de Massimo. El sentirse como cuando tenía seis años, solo amargó más la extraña mezcolanza de dolor y coraje, pero lo único bueno de recordar y llorar fue que lo hizo hasta quedarse dormido, lo cual siempre fue un aliciente, porque su padre nunca había ido a ver cómo estaba y en esa ocasión no sería diferente.

* * *

 _Me prometí que escribiría lo más rápido posible estos capítulos, pero en verdad quería que este quedara bien. Me costó mucho trabajo, así que díganme libremente qué les pareció. Las críticas siempre son bien recibidas._

 _Les mando saludos y abrazos a todos los que leen y  
especialmente a quienes comentan, claro, y me dejan su amor en un review:  
_NagatoYuki-chan, ItsMetalItsOurBand y Magdas.  
¡Gracias! (: _  
_

 _Nos leeremos pronto,  
_ Cereza Prohibida


	6. Silencio

.

.

 **Silencio**

.

Sin abrir los ojos, Riven salió de su sueño, cuando el sonido del agua cayendo en la regadera lo alertó. ¿Su primo se había levantado antes que él? Eso debía de ser una broma _. Bueno, quizá no_ ; pensó. Era lunes y debía ir a la escuela.

Dio media vuelta en la cama, pero el espacio le pareció extraño y justo por donde se suponía que estaba la puerta, una luz matutina lo molestaba, aun con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se sintió desubicado. No estaba en casa de tío Gianni, ¿entonces dónde? Tampoco era la casa de su padre. Le costó un minuto recordar que había llegado a Fontana Roja la noche anterior. Sólo entonces abrió los ojos. Sí. Ahí estaba.

Había dormida muy profundamente, como nunca, y además había soñado que estaba de vacaciones en tierra salvaje junto a su padre. Sentía un poco de melancolía, pero esa mañana le costaba un poco menos aceptar que ya nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Al otro extremo de la habitación, había una cama vacía. Helio debía estarse duchando. Verificó la hora, comprobando con satisfacción que pese a no haber programado la alarma, aún tenía tiempo de desayunar. Mientras se colocaba el uniforme de especialista y la capa, escuchó a su compañero próximo a salir del cuarto de baño. Con el fin de evitar cualquier pregunta sobre los días que había estado afuera, se apresuró a salir, sin embargo, toda la mañana lamentó esa decisión. A su estado anímico más le hubiera convenido no haber bajado al comedor y haber llegado justo a tiempo a la primera clase, pues, pese a que puso su mejor careta de orgullo y tranquilidad, cuando sus ojos y los de Timmy se encontraron en la mesa, presintió que todo el escuadrón sabía.

— ¡Riven!—exclamó su pelirrojo compañero — Me alegra verte. ¿Cómo estás?

Antes de responder, una mano palmeó su espalda. Sky se sentó junto a él, apretando su hombro.

—La lamento mucho, Riven. Sabes que estaremos aquí para ti.

Brandon le siguió y algunos compañeros sentados a la mesa, curiosos, voltearon para verlo. Recibió toda clase de pésames. Algunos sólo lo miraban con profunda lástima y otros le daban palmaditas, las cuales se esforzó por no quitar de un manotazo.

¿Qué diablos había comprendido Helio, cuando le había pedido que no le dijera a nadie? ¿Qué lo hiciera público? Más que agradecido o melancólico con toda esa atención, se sintió furioso durante toda la mañana. Para el mediodía, Riven había calibrado perfectamente entre la posibilidad de golpearlo o solo ir y esparcir sus pinturas de óleo por todo el escritorio. Cuando lo encontró en medio del pasillo y lo evitó por inercia, supuso que lo mejor sería esparcir las pinturas, pero Helio se apresuró para igualarle el paso.

—Riven, justo quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Sobre qué?—cuestionó molesto caminando hacia el aula — ¿Sobre lo bocón que eres? No vuelvas a pedirme que encubra tus salidas nocturnas con Flora, porque iré directamente con Saladino.

—Riven, quería advertirte que mi abuelo habló con Codatorta, pero fue él quien les contó al resto del escuadrón.

El especialista de cabellos purpuras frenó y Helio lo imitó. Riven estaba demasiado molesto como para aceptar que le creía o para retirar su amenaza, pero comprendió. Tenía sentido.

Agradeció que una voz conocida los llamó.

— ¡Hey, chicos!

Ambos voltearon. Era Nabu, con su mejor sonrisa. Riven lo amenazó con una mirada, esperando poder evitar otro pésame. Nabu pareció entender, pues comenzó a conversar:

— ¿Qué tal el profesor sustito de historia? Me dijeron que tuvieran una clase con él y a mí me toca la clase hasta mañana.

Riven apreció la naturalidad de su amigo.

—Fue una buena clase—comentó Helio, con un buen humor ligeramente eclipsado. Hubo silencio—Debo ir al otro lado de la torre. Nos veremos en la cena.

Nabu y Riven lo vieron marcharse.

— ¿También lo sabes? El por qué me ausenté

Nabu pasó una mano por su nuca, apenado.

—Sí, pero nunca he sabido qué decir en estos casos…

—Así es mejor—interrumpió, sin ánimo.

—Por cierto, ayer Musa vino a buscarte. Al principio se veía un poco molesta, porque creía que la habías evitado a propósito; pero cuando supo, creo que lo entendió.

 _Maldición_ , pensó Riven.

Le tomó el resto del horario escolar armarse de valor para decidir qué hacer. En realidad, en parte lo beneficiaba el que ella supiera de antemano por qué se había ido, pero conociéndola, quizá Musa considerara dejar de hablarle una semana. Tuvo miedo de escribirle, porque supuso que ella no respondería; así que al finalizar las clases, manejó en su motocicleta hasta Alfea.

Al llegar, la mayoría de las hadas paseaban en el jardín principal. Tecna, quien sobrevolaba un _drone_ a control remoto, se percató de su presencia y detuvo su juguete para mirarlo con seriedad, a la espera de que él se acercara y hablara.

—Eh, hola –dudó un poco el especialista— ¿Sabes si Musa está desocupada?

—No lo sé—murmuró indiferente, volviendo su atención al _drone_. Se veía ligeramente molesta — ¿Te dijo que estaría libre?

—Realmente improvisé.

Tecna abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el exclamo de una pequeña pixie, volando a toda velocidad hasta ellos, la detuvo.

— ¡Es muy grosero ignorar a una dama!—le regañó Tune, volando a la altura del rostro de Riven. Si quería intimidarlo y avergonzarlo, lo logró.

El especialista dio un paso atrás, mientras la pixie unida de Musa continuó un sermón sobre la caballerosidad.

— ¡Tune!— Intervino Musa, quien había corrido para sostenerla y alejarla del rostro de Riven. Lo miró vacilante, mientras Tune exclamaba lo humillante que era detenerla de esa forma, solo por la evidente ventaja en tamaño –. Lo siento. Por favor, espera aquí.

Aunque estuviera frente de él, evitó sus ojos. Estaba demasiado avergonzada con esa escena, sin embargo realmente no le había dicho a nadie más sobre el deceso de Massimo. Era comprensible que Tune y, aparentemente también Tecna, estuvieran disgustadas con su novio.

Calibró si sería correcto darle el pésame o quedarse callada, pero de cualquier modo, él interpretó su silencio como una espera, así que habló.

—Quería ver si estabas libre, pero creo que no, así que mejor te llamaré otro día…

—No, espera—lo detuvo Musa. No se había imaginado que su reencuentro con él sería así y justo había asimilado que quizá no lo vería en un largo tiempo. Recordando el consejo de Layla, respiró profundo— ¿Tienes un momento para hablar?

Su novio asintió. Musa soltó a Tune, quien indignada sobrevoló cerca de Tecna. Ambas vieron a la pareja salir de Alfea.

.

.

.

Caminaron en silencio entre los árboles del bosque, uno junto al otro, hasta llegar al sitio donde las hadas solían reunirse para las clases externas. Había una extensión lisa de pasto silvestre, rodeado de árboles y troncos.

—Nabu dijo que fuiste a verme ayer

—Sí —murmuró ella. Así que Nabu había hablado con él. Se preguntó si de todas formas Riven habría ido a visitarla, pero borró de inmediato aquel pensamiento. Layla le había advertido que quizá necesitaría mucho espacio y tiempo, así que quizás era una fortuna tenerlo ahí.

—Mi padre tuvo un ataque al corazón, el jueves antepasado—explicó Riven, viendo el pasto. —Creo que sabes el resto.

Fuera de todo lo que Riven esperara, Musa lo abrazó.

— Lamento tanto que sucediera esto. Realmente no comprendo el porque te fuiste, sin avisarme—confesó ella, aferrándose al torso del especialista—. Hubiera preferido saltarme toda la semana de clases, por haber estado a tu lado.

—Son cosas inevitables. —dijo él, más para sí mismo, que para ella.

Riven creyó que Musa se separaría, pero ella continuó abrazándolo. Se sintió tan tonto y vulnerable que, rendido, correspondió a su gesto, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo. Un par de segundos más le bastaron para rendirse completamente. La abrazó, aferrándose a su cuerpo, sintiendo la calidez y la sinceridad del gesto, recordando de forma vertiginosa las intenciones de su padre por conocerla y las insinuaciones que Musa había hecho ciento de veces para saber algo de su familia.

— Lo lamento tanto—explicó Musa.

Sólo asintió. Se separó de ella, cuando adquirió la fuerza suficiente para no derrumbarse y comenzar a llorar, como la noche anterior. Jamás había llorado frente a una chica y no pensaba hacerlo nunca; pero cuando vio a Musa borrando un rastro de lágrimas, su propia vulnerabilidad retornó. Ella no había conocido a Massimo, pero ese era sin duda, un gesto mucho más natural y sincero, a comparación de las muchas personas que habían ido al funeral.

Riven se sentó a los pies de uno de los árboles y la invitó a hacer lo mismo. Ambos se recargaron en el tronco, acurrucándose uno junto al otro, sin hacer ruido y sin que el transcurso del tiempo fuera molesto.

Musa recostó su cabeza en el hombro masculino. Había llegado la noche anterior a la resolución de que quizás lo mejor que podía hacer por Riven era mantenerse en silencio, después de todo, él no era un hombre de muchas palabras en el área emocional. Quería decirle demasiadas cosas, pero se consolaba pensando en los momentos de silencio que necesitaba una pieza musical para lograr armonía y belleza. Tenía la esperanza de que él rompería el silencio y así fue.

— ¿En verdad te habría gustado acompañarme?

—Sí.

Riven recreó la escena en su cabeza. Sí. Le habría gustado tenerla junto a él; pero aceptó ante sí mismo que no habría podido mantenerse tan íntegramente fuerte ante los demás, si ella hubiera estado ahí para reconfortarlo, abrazarlo y decirle que lo entendía. Además, imaginó el contraste de Musa conociendo a su familia. Habría sido una muy mala situación. Terrible. Vergonzosa. Odiosa. Hubiera podido apostar a que su familia habría pasado por una mezcla de simpatía y emoción inoportunas y luego a tener la pésima educación de cuestionar qué hacía ahí, si nunca había hablado con Massimo.

—De todos modos, así fue mejor. Mi familia es muy rara.

—Todas las familias lo son, ¿no crees?

—En tu familia todos son perfectos y educados.

Musa negó suavemente la cabeza, aún recostada en el hombro de Riven.

—Nunca lo conociste—observó Riven.

—Me hubiera gustado

—Sí—murmuró sombríamente—. A él también.

La conversación se estancó. ¿Qué seguía de ahí? Riven no quería indagar en cosas que lo hicieran sentir más imbécil.

— ¿Tienes una foto de él?—preguntó el hada, esperanzada. Para su sorpresa, la petición de Musa lo hizo sentir halagado. Riven sacó su celular y para darle una variedad de ellas, digitó el nombre de su padre en el buscador. El resultado fue una lista de fotografías de varias etapas de su carrera. Musa admiró la pantalla.

— ¡Tú y él se parecen tanto! ¿De cuándo es ésta?

Riven analizó la fotografía. Le dolió ver la sonrisa de su padre.

—Debe ser de hace dos años.

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Qué edad tenía?

A Riven le dolió el verbo en pasado. _Tenía_.

—Ahí, cuarenta.

Musa alzó las cejas, mientras continuaba viendo el resto de la fotografías, a la par que hacía cuentas. Massimo había sido padre muy joven, a los 21. Cuando vio una fotografía de Massimo en la presentación de los Juegos Oficiales de Magix, abrazado a una mujer joven y sonriente, se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Ella es tu madre?

Riven arrugó el rostro y casi le arrebató el celular para ver. Sintió alivio.

— ¡No! Esa es mi tía Brunette. Ama los reflectores, así que solía acompañarlo a varios eventos. Pero si ves las fotografías de más abajo podrás ver su colección de novias.

Sorprendida, Musa elevó las cejas, comenzando a pasar por las imágenes. Las chicas eran muy diferentes entre ellas, pero en general todas eran guapas y muy, muy jóvenes. Cualquiera habría podido competir en _Miss Magix_ y Stella ganaría el concurso por muy poco.

Por su parte, Riven se sintió satisfecho. Nuca había hablado sobre su madre a Musa, así que esperaba que esa clase de comentarios le dieran pistas suficientes para que no la mencionara; sin embargo, luego se reprendió. Quizá no debía haber aclarado ese detalle sobre su padre. Oboe se mantenía fiel al recuerdo de su difunta esposa y, en contraste, Massimo había decido tener una muy activa vida amorosa, aun cuando había prometido fidelidad a Portia, hasta que la muerte los separara. Quiso comprobar si había alarma o desaprobación en Musa, pero ella se veía muy interesada en las fotos.

Fuera de pensar mal de Massimo y lejos de todas las inseguridades de Riven, realmente Musa disfrutaba de acercarse de algún modo a su vida privada; sin embargo, aquella ocasión se regañó mentalmente. No era la primera vez que intentaba sacar a flote el tema y Riven siempre se iba por la tangente. No quería incomodarlo o hacerlo sentir mal. Dado que sabía que Massimo lo había criado, optaba por pensar en que quizá sus padres se habían divorciado y Riven no veía muy seguido a su madre o no se llevaba bien con ella. Algo así como Stella, quien a veces simplemente evitaba hablar del rey y la reina de Solaria.

Viéndola tan interesada en las fotografías de Massimo, Riven tuvo la fugaz tentación de contarle lo que sucedía con el testamento y lo de su madre; pero se reprendió a sí mismo. No parecía correcto contarle esas tonterías.

Era vergonzoso.

Su familia era vergonzosa. Toda.

¿Sobre qué le hablaría? En la familia de Musa no había embarazos adolescentes; gente maleducada que peleaba por las herencias, matrimonios disfuncionales que abandonaban hijos o padres inestables. Oboe había abandonado la música, a la partida de Marlín; el suyo se había vuelto alcohólico.

En la familia de Musa no había tías políticas que al saludarla se aseguraran sin pudor de comprobar la musculatura de sus brazos; ni conversaciones inapropiadas sobre sexo, en plena comida. No había tíos que amaban tomar en las fiestas, o primos sin el menor sentido de disciplina. En la suya sí. Todo eso y más. El caso más reciente era la cantidad de parientes que habían llamado al tío Phillip para reclamar herencia, porque pensaban que tener dinero de Massimo era un derecho.

Quería a su familia de alguna u otra forma, pero no permitiría que se entrometieran en su relación con Musa. No quería que ella pensara que era como ellos. O peor aún ¿Y si lo era? La amaba demasiado, como para permitir que ellos arruinaran todo, y la única persona que habría valido la pena presentarle ya no estaba.

Musa le regresó el celular y acarició su mano. Se miraron a los ojos, pero sólo hubo un par de sonrisas tristes de por medio. Entonces Musa dijo algo que le hubiera gustado oír toda su vida.

—Estoy aquí contigo y lo estaré cuando necesites hablar o llorar.

Antes de que él reaccionara de alguna u otra forma, ella lo atrajo hasta sí, para retenerlo entre sus brazos. Riven se sintió confortado: ella era tan increíble, que no podía permitirse el riesgo de perderla.

* * *

 _¡Me da emoción estar de regreso! La tesis me tuvo entre sus garras, pero ¡ya terminé la universidad! Así que, bueno, espero les haya agradado._

 _Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios hermosos a:  
_ ItsMetalItsOurBand, NagatoYuki-chan, Magdas _y_ AladdinJasmine100 _  
Me emocionan muchos sus reviews (:_

También les envío un saludo a los lectores silenciosos.  
Creo que significa que les gusta.  
Creo, jajaja ;)

¡Nos leeremos pronto y felices fiestas!

 **Cereza Prohibida**


	7. Mentir

.

.

 **Mentir**

.

De no haber sido por el somnífero que el terapeuta le había recetado, seguramente Portia no habría podido dormir en toda la noche. Desde la muerte de Massimo, sus fantasmas habían salido de sus tumbas y la perseguían durante las noches, cuando no era una ama de casa ocupada con dos niños, o cuando ser catedrática no la mantenía corrigiendo tareas. Hacía muchos, muchos años, cuando era una alumna de Alfea, creía que con amor y un poco de magia, todo podía solucionarse; pero había abandonado esas ilusiones muchos años atrás. Ahora se consideraba una fiel creyente de la medicina tradicional. Puesto así, para malos matrimonios, resentimientos y culpas, estaban las charlas con su terapeuta; y para las noches críticas, los somníferos.

Aquella ocasión descubrió con alegría que eran excelentes, porque al amanecer, aunque un poco adormilada, ni siquiera cayó en cuenta el no haber tenido pesadillas. Sólo sonrió, porque ese día vería a Riven.

Café, desayuno, jardín de niños, trabajo. Siguió toda su rutina, sabiendo que al final de impartir las clases, su recompensa sería verlo.

Hacía unos meses Massimo le había compartido que vivía cada día centrándose únicamente en el presente. Había sido su forma de salir del alcoholismo y, aunque inspirador y pese a que esa receta había parecido certera todo los días desde que su actual esposo se había ido de la casa, no estaba de humor para vivir el presente. Vería a Riven, así que ansiaba el futuro cómo pocas veces en la vida.

Aquella mañana en especial, la muerte de Massimo no le trajo remordimiento. Se había convencido que no era justo sentirlo; pero cuando, al finalizar su horario de trabajo, en la universidad, miró la fotografía de Riven en su celular y constató nuevamente que era idéntico a su padre, quitó la imagen de inmediato, porque se negaba a llorar y a lamentarse. Deseaba, aunque sea en el día, volver a ser una mujer inamovible y fuerte. Aunque sea, hacer creer a los demás que lo era. Además, Massimo le había advertido que no serviría de nada lamentarse frente a Riven. No ese día.

Al entrar a su camioneta, cerró los ojos y apretó las llaves entre sus manos. Cómo su terapeuta le había recomendado, respiró pausadamente y cuando creyó en su papel, el de mujer orgullosa y tranquila, encendió el motor.

.

.

.

"¡Hey!, no me confirmaste donde pasarás el verano".

Riven suspiró, mirando en la pantalla del celular el mensaje de Musa. No tuvo que pensar mucho su respuesta.

"Estoy con uno de mis tíos".

Técnicamente estaba diciendo la verdad. Tío Gianni y su esposa habían tenido la amabilidad de acompañarlo a la terminal de autobuses. Estaban en silencio, molestos por el peso de la derrota sobre sus hombros, pues el camión llevaría a Riven a la pequeña ciudad vecina de Magix, donde vivía Portia.

Su única esperanza y alivio era que el abogado de tío Phillip se sentía muy comprometido con regresar el derecho sobre Riven a la familia, así que esperaba volver muy pronto y, afectivamente, pasar la mayor parte del verano con sus tíos.

—Debería ya arribar a la sala

Su tía lo abrazó maternalmente. Era la única de sus tías políticas cuyos abrazos no tenían una ligera pizca de lujuriosa atracción por los músculos, pero Riven apenas tuvo cabeza para agradecer mentalmente el genuino gesto de apoyo. Estaba demasiado molesto.

—Si esa bruja te trata mal, vuelve de inmediato—le ordenó la mujer, mientras le daba una bolsa de papel con el almuerzo.

— Llámanos, siempre que lo necesites. Estaremos en contacto— le aseguró Gianni, apretando su hombro. Por un instante tuvo el impulso de retenerlo. De decirle que no se le ocurriera huir de Magix y que no se metiera en problemas, pero cuando veía a su sobrino, veía a Massimo con su carácter indomable y siempre había sabido que nada de lo que dijera podría detenerlo. Se tranquilizaba pensando que era una chico inteligente y que con ellos era el único lugar donde podría estar a salvo. Conocía a la familia: no era el lugar ideal, pero eran mejor que una desconocida.

—Nos veremos pronto.

Riven subió al autobús con la maleta al hombro. Cuando verificó su celular, había un mensaje de Musa.

"¿Ya estás con ellos? Creí que nos despediríamos. Te he estado esperando en Alfea. Cambié mi vuelo a la tarde, para verte".

Riven miró con pesar la pantalla, sintiéndose tonto y torpe. No sabía que Musa se había tomado esas molestias. Tune diría que no era una caballero y quizá así fuera, pero no había querido despedirse de Musa, para evitar preguntas incómodas y explicaciones. Para evitar que ella lo invitara a pasar unos días a Melody o dijera que se quedaría en Magix para verlo todas las vacaciones.

"Lo siento", respondió. ¿Sólo eso escribiría? Necesitaba una excusa. Una que lo hiciera sentir mejor a él y que restara molestia a su novia. "Mi tío me trajo cuanto antes a la estación de autobuses, muy temprano".

La respuesta se Musa no tardó en llegar. "No me dijiste que saldrías. Creí que estarías en Magix"

Mentalmente se golpeó. A veces tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con sus palabras, para que ella no hiciera más preguntas. Intentando salir del paso, anudó otra mentira matizada de verdad:

"Solo estaré fuera un par de semanas, con otros familiares".

Eso esperaba: regresar muy pronto.

"Ni siquiera me emociona ir". Añadió, pero Musa no contestó.

Suspiró y miró por la ventanilla. En verdad esperaba poder estar en Magix pronto ya que, una vez en casa de tío Gianni, podría visitar a Musa hasta Melody y olvidar todo lo que tuviera que ver con su madre, la herencia y la familia.

Intentó sosegarse, pero no pudo sacar de su mente a Musa, calibrando si realmente habría una forma de, algún día, contarle todo; pero cada hipotética situación desarrollada en su imaginación, no salía bien. Lo cansaba angustiarse por tonterías, pero sólo en aquella ocasión tomó el lado positivo de la situación, porque no quería pensar en su madre.

No obstante, ese gusto disminuyó conforme el camión se acercaba al destino. Su mente comenzó a girar en torno a Portia. Cada minuto, la molestia burbujeaba dentro de su cabeza y se descubría a sí mismo tensando los músculos, presa del momento justo antes de que comenzara a hervir.

Si esa mujer creía que llorando y rogando perdón, todo podría solucionarse, estaba muy equivocada. De hecho, tomaba como un daño más el que ella hubiera aceptado cuidarlo. No la necesitaba, no la quería en su vida y era evidente que tampoco ella a él. No entendía por qué debían verse.

Al bajar del autobús, con la mochila al hombro, caminó nervioso por el área, calibrando si había alguna forma de escapar. Porque debía haberla. Tenía todas las intenciones de huir, pero si huía ¿a dónde iría? ¿Y si mejor hacía algo realmente malo, para evitarla por siempre?

 _Te alejarías de Portia_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _Pero también de Musa, de la familia, de Magix, de Fontana Roja y de la herencia._

Apretó los puños y siguió caminando. Estaba comprometido a hacer que esa bruja supiera que ellos dos no tenían ninguna clase de vínculo o relación. ¿Qué quería de él? ¿Pedirle perdón? ¿Recuperar el tiempo, juntos? No lo lograría.

Al llegar a la sala dónde los familiares esperaban a los pasajeros, le dio un vistazo. ¿Cómo era ella? Desvió la mirada. No quería aparentar que la buscaba, porque no era así. No quería que fuera así ni que lo pareciera. No quería sentirse un niño solo y perdido. Intentó recordarla, pero esa vieja fotografía era muy difusa en su mente y, de todos modos, habían pasado muchos, muchos años de la última vez que la había visto, buscándola, preguntándose si alguna vez la vería o tendría una madre cómo todos los demás. En ese entonces no era más que un niño, idiota, fantasioso e ingenuo. El mismo que esperaba que en las noches lluviosas llegara Massimo y solucionara todos los problemas.

—¿Riven?

Giró a la derecha, sobresaltado y la miró un segundo, encajando en su mente su voz y su cuerpo. Muy baja de estatura, cabello corto y ojos marrones.

—Hola, soy Portia—saludó la mujer, extendiéndole la mano.

Riven tuvo conciencia de aquel gesto, pero desvió la mirada, molesto.

Ella bajó la mano, sabiendo que algo así sucedería. Massimo se lo había advertido. Pero no estaba tan mal. En todos los escenarios que había imaginado, ese era el mejor. Sus más profundos sueños abarcaban el abrazarlo, pero eso distaba mucho de sus posibilidades. Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

—¿Sólo traes esa maleta?

Riven asintió, fingiendo ver la sala de espera. No quería hacerla creer que era digna de ser observada o que merecía creer que la esperaba. Ya había dejado muy atrás a ese niño ilusionado con una madre.

Portia asintió. Respiró para dejar de parecer desesperada. Con un porte y una careta de orgullo que Riven reconoció como propia, ella se giró y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Bien. La camioneta no está lejos. Sígueme.

El estacionamiento de la terminal de aquel suburbio no parecía darle una opción de escape; así que la obedeció con desgana. Escapar era algo que debía haber hecho la noche anterior, pero su cartera y su conciencia lo habían rechazado.

Cuando entraron a la camioneta, Riven esperó pacientemente. Imaginaba que ella lloraría o le rogaría perdón; incluso imagino que quizá le daría el pésame por la muerte de Massimo. Había ensayado mentalmente muchos escenarios; pero Portia subió al asiento del conductor, puso los seguros, le solicitó ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y puso en marcha el vehículo.

El especialista la miró de reojo, extrañado y confundido. No había ni llanto ni dolor ni vergüenza.

 _Claro_ , se dijo a sí mismo _, es una bruja. Es una maldita perra desalmada_ , recalcó, apegándose a la descripción de tío Phillip, aunque una pequeña parte de él se preguntó si debía sentirse mal por pensar eso.

Nuevamente había idealizado a su madre. Se sintió tonto, idiota e ingenuo. Ella lo había abandonado, ¿cómo había podido guardar la esperanza de que ella lo lamentaría? ¡Qué ingenuo!

¿Pero, porqué lo había aceptado en su casa, entonces?

 _Bueno, ella nos odia_ , pensó haciendo referencia a la familia. Esa podía ser una buena razón. Era una forma de bailar sobre la tumba de Massimo y sobre todos los demás.

Riven apretó un puño, buscando contenerse y relajarse. La miró de reojo. Pequeña, castaña y malvada.

Ella estiró la mano para encender la radio.

—¿Te molesta esa estación?

Riven verificó a cuál se refería. Era la misma que Musa siempre sintonizaba.

—No.

—Muy bien—siguió ella.

Riven respiró profundo. ¿Qué le sucedía a esa mujer? ¿En verdad era su madre?

—Tienes un par de medios hermanos. Iremos al jardín de niños a recogerlos.—le avisó, una cuadra antes de detenerse a las afueras del lugar.—Vuelvo en un minuto—respondió sonriéndole— Quitó las llaves, bajó del vehículo. Seguro de carro y alarma.

Riven rodó los ojos. Así que tenía hijos. Más. La miró por la ventanilla para ver como un niño y una niña corrían a recibirla. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Por un momento, la envida lo lastimó. Apretó los puños, raspando en movimientos variados sus nudillos sobre la mezclilla de sus pantalones. ¿Cómo ella podía seguir por el mundo, teniendo hijos? ¿Qué tenían ellos que él no? _Dinero_ , se dijo sí mismo. Solo había que ver la camioneta que manejaba Portia. Era algo que ellos nunca hubieran podido tener, cuando él era un bebé.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta, Portia ayudó a los niños a subir a la parte trasera y dijo:

—Bien. Charlotte, Michel: él es su hermano mayor, Riven.

—¡Hola!—saludaron al unísono los pequeños. No debían tener más de cuatro años.

Riven volvió la vista al frente. No podía estar sucediéndole eso.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Diven?—preguntó Charlotte, una vez su madre comenzó el camino a casa.

—Muchos más que tú—respondió el especialista, molesto.

—Lo siento, aún no logra pronunciar la erre—excusó la mujer.

—¿Vas a cuidarnos?— Terció Michel

—Lo dudo—respondió Riven. Quizá Portia solo había aceptado para tenerlo de niñera.

— No te preocupes. Nuestra vecina suele cuidarlos algunos días a la semana, pero pronto estaré de vacaciones. Tú tendrás tiempo de descanso.

—¿Es verdad que eres especialista?—preguntó Michel sorprendido, incapaz de ver el mal humor del chico.

Riven giró el rostro, para verlo. ¿Debía molestarse con él? Decidió que sólo sería precavido. ¿Ellos sabían que, en definitiva, no compartían el mismo padre?

—Sí—respondió, finalmente.

—¡Genial!—gritaron los niños.

Riven se sintió enfermo. No entendía la situación. No había llanto, ni drama. Portia tarareaba la canción de la radio y los niños hablaban sobre lo divertido que debía ser montar dragones y motocicletas.

Se sintió desarmado y apartado, lejano. Mucho más que en la ocasión en que había ido a casa de Musa a visitar a sus parientes. Deseó pronto, muy pronto, estar de vuelta en Magix, aunque eso significara soportar a sus familiares. A los reales.

—¿Tienes algún pasatiempo?—preguntó la mujer.

—No quiero hablar contigo—cortó el chico de inmediato.

Portia elevó las cejas.

—¡Qué lástima! Oí que este año añadieron más días de vacaciones, así que necesitarás las dos cosas: hablarme y el pasatiempo.

Riven la miró con odio, pero ella sonrió, aparentemente divertida y ligera. Realmente llevaba rato apretando el volante muy fuerte, pero se consolaba pensando que seguro estaba haciendo todo de maravilla.

* * *

 _._

 _¡Hola! :D  
Me alegra estar de vuelta. Jdhjfs!  
Espero les haya agradado el capítulo  
_

 _Como siempre, gracias por toda su retroalimentación llena de amor (:  
(aunque se acepta de todo, he de decir)_  
 **NagatoYuki—chan, ItsMetalItsOurBand, sueodeluna2** y **Magdas  
** _Tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón de escritora c:_

 _¡Nos leeremos pronto!  
_ Cereza Prohibida _  
_


	8. Palabra inconexa

.

 **Palabra inconexa**

.

Los primeros días fueron los peores para Riven, incapaz de asimilar el montón de personas, reglas y lugares nuevos. Se sentía un intruso en esa casa y había procurado no salir de su habitación más que para bajar a la cocina; y en buena parte, porque estaba obligado a comer y cenar con ellos tres.

El primer día Portia— cuya actitud careciente de dramatismos, aún le parecía increíble— le había mostrado la casa de dos pisos. Bastante clase media-alta, bien iluminada, minimalista y lo suficientemente grande para, además de los dormitorios, tener un cuarto de televisión que también servía de estudio y un cuarto de invitados con baño nexo. Ese último dormitorio, de hecho, era donde Riven se había instalado.

Portia también le había enlistado sus obligaciones, sus derechos y las aburridas reglas básicas del hogar, pero él ni siquiera respondió a nada de eso. Fingía ignorarla, si la situación lo permitía y, si era crucial hablarle, nunca la veía directamente y se dirigía a ella por su nombre. Su medio hermano, Michel, se reía: "No se llama Portia, se llama mami"

Sus primeros dos días en el enclaustro autoimpuesto, se felicitó mentalmente por traer su computadora portátil y aprovechó que entre sus derechos estaba poder leer cualquier libro de los estantes; pero añoró su motocicleta y su patineta. Extrañó madrugar para hacer tareas rudas que lo dejaran exhausto y lo distrajeran de los problemas familiares. Así pues, para el tercer día, comprendió que iba a volverse loco encerrado, además de solitario, a falta de una novia que atendiera sus mensajes y a falta de amigos a los que él estuviera dispuesto a contarle esos dramas. Puesto de esa manera, esa mañana despertó antes que todos y esperó a que ella bajara a la planta baja, para interceptarla antes de que llevara a los niños al kínder y partiera a la universidad.

— ¿Dónde dijiste que quedaba el parque?—le preguntó, tras bajar silenciosamente las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde sus medios hermanos desayunaban a la mesa.

Portia lo miró de pies a cabeza. Él vestía ropa y zapatos deportivos.

— ¿Irás a entrenar?

—Sí—respondió, tras dudar unos segundos.

—Te llevaré en carro, para que veas el camino y sepas cómo regresar—lo animó la mujer, tomando su portafolio. Tomó un juego de llaves del colgante que había junto a la puerta principal y se lo dio a Riven. Él aceptó, pero al llegar al parque no respondió al "adiós" que ella y los niños le dijeron.

Entonces comprendió que no sólo se sentía un extraño dentro de su casa, sino también en las calles. Ese día creyó que era una ilusión suya, pero con el pasar de los días terminó comprobando que los vecinos lo veían espantados, murmurando a sus espaldas. Terminó hallando consuelo en pensar que debían hablar pestes de Portia, no de él, y que de todos modos eso era mucho mejor que estar encerrado.

.

.

.

También había permitido que pasaran un par de días, hasta que Musa se relajara; así que esa misma noche después de la cena, se recostó en la cama y, tras armarse de valor, la llamó al celular. Al principio se había escuchado realmente molesta, pero sabía por experiencia propia que de haberla llamado antes, habría sido peor.

— ¡Lo lamento, en serio! — le rogó, por quinta vez, tras diez minutos al teléfono.

—Estuve mucho tiempo en Alfea ¡Sola! ¡Con Griselda!

— ¿Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para solucionarlo?

Musa guardó silencio unos momentos, pensando en qué responder.

— ¿Dónde dijiste que estás? En verdad quería verte...Ni siquiera nos despedimos.

Sintió pesar. Despedirse de ella habría significado, sí, un montón de mentiras para que no indagara sobre su verano; pero también, olvidarse por un momento de sus problemas y simplemente disfrutar el día a su lado.

—A las afueras de Magix. Está a dos horas en autobús, aproximadamente. Pero yo pensaba que quizá podríamos vernos después.

Musa calibró la noticia, convencida y tentada de olvidar su molestia.

—Ajam… ¿cuándo?

—No estoy seguro aún; mi….tía quiere que nos quedemos aquí un tiempo.

Musa suspiró. Comprendía si la familia de Riven necesitaba tiempo para estar a solas. Después de la muerte de Massimo era comprensible y no quería sentirse una mala novia, presionando a Riven a que se vieran, cuando eso significaba sacarlo de su etapa de duelo familiar.

—Olvídalo, creo que también te debo una disculpa. Ustedes necesitan estar juntos.

— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó confundido, mientras de la planta baja llegaba el rumor de los gritos de alegría de sus medios hermanos. Se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta, mientras escuchaba a Musa responder tímidamente:

—Bueno, tú tía. Tu padre era su hermano, ¿no? Debe ser valioso para ella que la acompañes.

Riven deslizó la mirada por el suelo, nervioso por la mentira.

—No estoy seguro de sus sentimientos— comentó, volviéndose a recostar en la cama—. No es muy expresiva…

—Sí, pero…tú tampoco lo eres—apuntó Musa, aunque al instante comprendió que quizá no era un buen comentario —. A lo que me refiero es que…entiendo si no puedes venir. Es sólo que me has hecho falta. Te extraño tanto.

Riven apreció el gesto, pero una pizca de culpa lo embargó. Sintió entonces que la soledad se concretó como un vacío en la habitación. Ese lugar había sido su refugio para asilarse de Portia y los niños, pero de pronto se le antojó solitario, pensando en lo feliz que sería si Musa estuviera recostada a su lado, escuchando música. También la extrañaba, pero las palabras se hicieron nudo en su garganta y Musa siguió hablando:

— ¿Y te has divertido?

— ¡Oh! Puedes apostar que no—respondió, sin dar detalles.

Ella interpretó que quizá no quería ahondar sobre la estadía con su tía, así que cambió de tema y lo puso al tanto sobre los planes que tenían, su padre y ella, para vacacionar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y esta se abrió lentamente. Riven se incorporó en la cama para ver quién era y, para su sorpresa, Michel y Charlotte asomaron sus rostros.

—¡ _Diven!_ —saludó su media hermana—. Papá nos envió un _degalo_.

El especialista levantó una ceja, curioso. Tenía dudas sobre el padre de ellos: había una fotografía familiar en la sala, donde el hombre posaba sonriente, y también estaba la fotografía de bodas, donde Portia y él posaban vestidos de blanco—Riven reía irónicamente, cada vez que la veía—. Sin embargo aguardaba cautelosamente el momento exacto para investigar qué era de él.

— ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?—secundó Michel, haciendo de lado a su melliza. Entró a la habitación con una caja que apenas podía sostener en brazos.

Musa interrumpió su discurso, al escuchar voces al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Quiénes son?

—Eh...nadie. Son…—pensó que palabras usar, mientras se levantaba a ver que traía Michel entre manos— los hijos de…Portia.

— ¿Portia? ¡Ah, ya! Tu tía, claro—se extrañó Musa. Ella jamás habría hecho referencia a sus tíos o tías por su nombre, pero pensó que la familia de Riven debía ser muy moderna.

—¡Hay que jugar, vamos, vamos!—le insistieron los niños, saltando.

—Parece que te aclaman—se burló su novia, sonriente.

—Sí, eso creo. Tienen una nueva consola e imagino que esperan que yo la instale—le explicó, tras verificar el paquete. Era de edición reciente e incluía un juego.

—¡Vamos, vamos!—insistió Charlotte, saltando. Su madre les había dicho que sólo media hora antes de dormir, así que el tiempo apremiaba.

Riven dudó un segundo.

—Ve—le dijo Musa, tranquilamente—. Podemos hablar después.

Riven se despidió de Musa y caminó fuera de su habitación, con los niños corriendo tras él, hacia el cuarto de televisión.

.

.

.

Dos días después, lo único que Riven asimilaba correctamente, en ese preciso momento de su vida, es que si perdía, le debía pasar el mando a Michel y no estaba dispuesto a eso. Llevaba veinte minutos acaparando el mando del videojuego y sus medios hermanos veían la pantalla impresionados por sus habilidades y agilidad.

Finalmente, Charlotte protestó:

— ¡Ya quiero!

—Las reglas son las reglas—explicó Riven citando lo que Portia siempre decía para obligarlos a obedecer. Michel secundó a Riven, advirtiéndole a Charlotte con la mirada que no lo hiciera avergonzar frente a su hermano mayor. La niña entornó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, pero continuó viendo la pantalla, tras un par de segundos. El argumento de Riven sonaba válido y aunque ella no lo sospechaba, él sabía perfectamente cómo usarlo.

A Riven le había tomado esos días darse cuenta que podía usar su nuevo rol de hermano mayor a su favor. Por ejemplo, ahora tenía un medio hermano menor que lo veía cómo a un héroe, así que simplemente "¿Michel, quieres traerme un vaso de jugo?", Entones su pequeño hermanito iba corriendo a la cocina, sin pedir nada a cambio. Con Charlotte había aprendido que era un poco más complicado y que ella, además de obedecer fielmente las reglas de Portia, siempre quería algo a cambio. Tenía cuatro años, así que no pedía demasiado y Riven podía ofrecerle un chocolate, una paleta o un caramelo.

De hecho, respecto a los dulces, Riven había tardado un poco en darse cuenta de que esa podía ser su moneda de cambio. Una de las principales reglas de Portia era "Nada de azúcar en la casa". Así que el jugo era natural y del día; la leche era de almendras, sin endulzar; las galletas no existían y el cereal era a base de fibra. Riven solo había tenido que invertir un poco de dinero y astucia para para comprar y contrabandear los dulces suficientes que lo llevaran a la gloria y al poder, lo cual se traducía en hacer lo que él quisiera. Por ejemplo, Portia tenía un riguroso plan donde cada miembro de la familia debía encargarse de lavar los trastes una vez a la semana, después de comer.

—Yo soy lunes—había explicado Michel entusiasmado, viendo sus dedos para recordar los días—, Charlotte es los martes, papá es los miércoles y ahora tú serás los jueves.

No obstante, para el jueves en esa casa, Riven sabía perfectamente cómo usar los dulces a su favor, así que solo había esperado a que Portia se distrajera, para efectuar su plan.

—Charlotte, este chocolate puede ser tuyo, si lavas los trastes— dijo un día, blandiendo frente a ella una barra mediana.

Hecho.

Pero bueno, situaciones cómo la actual, dónde él jugaba y ellos lo veían, eran gratis. Solo necesitaba ser genial y poner reglas: "Si uno pierde, debe pasar el control a otro" y ellos habían aceptado. De hecho, Riven era tan generoso que les había permitido jugar primero, sin embargo no habían logrado jugar siquiera cinco minutos, sin perder. Riven llevaba veinte exitosamente. No era como si tuviera las habilidades de Timmy, pero su competencia eran niños de kínder.

Escucharon unos pasos acercarse y detenerse en el marco de la puerta.

—Chicos, la cena está lista.

Los niños obedecieron a su mamá, pero él no pausó el juego.

—Riven…

—No tengo hambre, Portia.

—Sí, claro—murmuró con ironía— .Si Codatorta te escuchara, te haría comer una doble ración. Baja. Alguien vino a verte.

Riven detuvo el juego y la miró inquisitivo. La siguió escaleras abajo.

Cuando entró a la cocina, había una mujer mucho más joven que Portia. Quizá rondaba los treinta y tenía las mismas facciones que su madre. Lo saludó tendiéndole la mano.

—Hola, Riven. Me alegra conocerte, soy tu tía Vittoria.

Él respondió a su saludo torpemente. No había sabido qué esperar, pero en definitiva no lo había imaginado. Por primera vez en la vida comprendió que, además de la familia de su padre, debía tener primos, tíos y abuelos maternos. Era obvio, pero su madre era un mundo aparte, lejano de él y nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso.

Una vez todos se hubieran sentado a la mesa redonda de la cocina, a Riven no le molestó conversar con Vittoria. Parecía una mujer centrada y analítica, que hacía preguntas y aportaba parte de sus conocimientos. Hablaron sobre las distintas ramas de especialización que podían seguir los alumnos de Fontana Roja y sobre el hermano de su esposo, quien era especialista. Se sintió cómodo hablando con ella. No le molestaba, no encontraba una razón para evitarla, cómo hacía con Portia, y parecía tener una noción profunda sobre loque hablaba, detalle que lo sorprendió. En su familia, sólo su padre y él habían logrado entrar a Fontana Roja; pero a lo que le contaba su tía, podía deducir que la familia materna parecía tener un conocimiento profundo de los especialistas.

— ¿Matas dragones?—dijo finalmente Michel, aburrido por la inentendible conversación acerca de motores de motocicleta. A él solo le gustaba saber que volaban.

—No. De hecho eso es ilegal

Michel asintió, fingiendo entender el término "ilegal". Debía quedar bien frente a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Tienes novia?—preguntó Charlotte, repentinamente emocionada.

—Sí—respondió Riven, bajando de ánimo repentinamente.

— ¡Qué asco!—exclamó Michel.

— ¡Qué tierno!—repuso Charlotte, mientras su hermano mellizo seguía fingiendo vomitar— ¿Y se besan?

—Ese no es tema de conversación para niños—intervino Portia.

— ¡Pero mamá! Los _pecialistas_ se casan con hadas de _Elfea_ y se besan.

—Sí. Así es—combino Riven—, o las embarazan, ¿No, Portia? –añadió, mirándola retadoramente. La mujer abrió la boca para ponerlo en su lugar, pero Michel interrumpió:

— ¿Las qué?

— Absolutamente nada—advirtió Portia, mirando al niño severamente. El aludido, bajó los hombros y continuó comiendo.

Riven notó la fría mirada de desaprobación que la tía Vittoria le dedicó, pero no le sorprendió ni intimidó.

—Lo siento, Portia—añadió Riven—. Olvidé que era el único hijo natural en esta mesa.

Se miraron retadoramente y el especialista continuó comiendo, con deleite en su movida. Tras ese incidente, tía Vittoria cambio de conversación y le preguntó a Portia sobre cosas del trabajo. Riven las ignoró.

Para el final de la cena, los niños le insistieron a su madre poder jugar con la consola antes de ir a dormir y ella accedió.

—Gracias, Portia—dijo Michel, tomando de la mano a su melliza para correr escaleras arriba.

La aludida se quedó boca abierta, viéndolos partir. Sabía que no lo había dicho con maldad, pero se sintió extraña e imaginó que Charlotte no le diría así, sólo por su problema con las erres. Tía Vittoria respiró profundo y miró a Riven seriamente, descubriendo en él una mirada de maligna satisfacción.

—Mi hermana no sacrificó sus estudios y te llevó en el vientre nueve meses, para que la llamaras por su nombre. Deberías decirle "mamá"; cuando menos para no darle ese mal ejemplo a los niños.

Riven contrajo la cara en disgusto.

Mamá.

Era una palabra estúpida e inconexa en su vida. Nunca había existido. Era absurdo. Abrió la boca, para protestar, pero Portia interrumpió.

—Vittoria, creo que estás exagerando.

— ¡No! Después de todo lo que has hecho por él, ¿así te habla?

Riven se levantó de la mesa, dispuesto a encerrase en su cuarto, pero su tía lo detuvo con voz autoritaria, retándolo:

—No te comportes como un crío ¿Eres un especialista, no? Actúa como uno.

Riven la encaró ofendido, pero nuevamente, antes de hablar Portia tomó la palabra.

—Vittoria, para. No es una falta de respeto que me llame por mi nombre—Aunque extrañado, Riven sonrió con arrogancia a su tía, pero Portia le lanzó una mirada y lo señaló con un dedo—Y tú: no quiero que vuelvas a hacer esa clase de comentarios.

— ¿Qué clase de com…?

— ¡Te recuerdo que naciste bajo un matrimonio!—interrumpió Portia, indignada.

Riven bufó, irónico.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y en donde fui concebido? ¿En Roca Luz?

Un golpe en la mejilla hizo a Riven contraer el rostro. Abrió los ojos, encarando a Portia, pero ella estaba al otro lado de la mesa, mirando con horror a su hermana. Vittoria aún apuntaba a Riven con el dedo índice, clara señal de que había usado magia.

—No vuelvas a pegarle—advirtió Portia con acritud, viendo a su hermana menor de forma severa.

Riven se llevó una mano a la mejilla, más humillado que adolorido. Sólo Massimo y su abuelo lo habían llegado a abofetear para disciplinarlo. Hecho furia, dio media vuelta, tomó las llaves de la puerta y salió de la casa. Nadie lo detuvo.

Caminó hasta el parque y corrió por la pista, buscando tranquilizarse; pero tal y cómo Portia le había indicado días antes, su toque de queda era a las diez, así que regresó puntual. Comprobó con tranquilidad que tras las ventanas no se veía ninguna luz encendida y que seguramente tía Vittoria ya no estaría. Entró a oscuras, depositó las llaves en su lugar y dejó la cocina; sin embargo, al pasar por la sala comprobó que una lámpara iluminaba la habitación. Portia leía en el sillón y levantó la mirada al verlo detenerse.

—Gracias por llegar a tiempo.

Riven esquivó su mirada, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Estaba mucho más tranquilo y comprendía que quizá había hecho un par de comentarios muy estúpidos, pero no iba a disculparse ni a agradecerle por defenderlo y, mucho menos, dejar de llamarla por su nombre.

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

—No—respondió, quedándose quieto y analizando el color de la pared.

—Bien. No quiero oírte decir esos comentarios, por respeto a tu padre. Si vuelve a suceder, habrá consecuencias. Y en segundo lugar, tus hermanos tienen cuatro años ¿qué pretendías?

—No creí que entendieran

— ¡Afortunadamente!

Se quedaron en silencio, pero Portia temió que Riven huyera, así que se apresuró a concluir la conversación.

—Lamento lo que hizo Vittoria. No volverá a entrometerse en nuestra relación y no me molesta en lo absoluto que me llames por mi nombre.

Riven rodó los ojos y por un momento tuvo miedo de dejarla hablando y que lo pusiera en su lugar, tal como su nueva tía, Massimo o el abuelo habrían hecho, si él se hubiera atrevido a ser grosero. Por ese día, se sentía lo suficientemente derrotado, como para comprobar hasta dónde podía hacerla enojar.

—Anda ve a dormir.

Molesto, apretó los ojos un segundo y subió a su habitación, dejando a Portia sola en la sala.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche, en la madrugada, Riven se levantó con el persistente sonido de Michel tosiendo en la habitación de junto. Intentó ignorarlo y volver a dormir, pero su medio hermano continuaba tosiendo, cada vez más fuerte. Molesto, salió de las sábanas y abrió la puerta de la habitación de los niños.

Charlotte estaba en lo que parecía un sueño profundo, ajena a su mellizo, quien aún dormido no dejaba de toser. Se acercó hasta la cama de MIchel y tocó su hombro, despertándolo.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

El niño negó con la cabeza, antes de que Riven tocara su frente, comprobando su temperatura.

—Siéntate—le sugirió, ayudándolo—.Así respirarás mejor.

—Quiero a mi mami—gimoteó Michel.

Riven rodó los ojos. En efecto, había pensado que la solución era traer a Portia, pero esa frase le resultó molesta. El nunca diría algo tan cursi. Tardó un momento en recapacitar que quien lo había dicho tenía cuatro años y una madre.

—Iré por ella. Espera aquí.

Riven caminó por el pasillo oscuro, dispuesto a llamar a la puerta de Portia; pero de la planta baja provenía el murmullo de una voz. Extrañado, bajó algunos escalones y se orientó en esa oscuridad para saber de dónde provenía la voz de la mujer. Finalmente comprobó que ella estaba, como hacía unas horas, sentada en el sofá de la sala, con todas las luces apagadas. Se acercó sigilosamente.

—No quiere responder a mis llamadas. No sé cuándo volveré a verlo y…. —se quedó quieta un segundo, tomando aire— ¿Y cómo le voy a explicar esto a mis hijos?...! No!, no quiero que pasen por esto…¿Ahora? Creen que está de viaje y él les envió regalos…

Riven comprendió que Portia hablaba por teléfono y se quedó quieto unos segundos.

—Pareciera que quiere castigarme,… no…no, claro que no es lo correcto.

Dando dos pasos, Riven hizo notar su presencia. La mujer dio un brinco en su propio asiento y estiró una mano para encender la lámpara. Al ver a Riven, solicitó un momento y cubrió la bocina del teléfono en su pecho.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó la mujer. Estaba en pijama, y tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas brillantes.

—Michel está tosiendo y tiene fiebre.

Portia se sobresaltó y volvió al teléfono para despedirse con una breve explicación. Secándose las lágrimas con las mangas, caminó hacia las escaleras.

—Es la segunda vez que le sucede en este mes. ¿Podrías preparar té para él, por favor? La tetera está en la puerta de la izquierda, arriba. —murmuró, subiendo presurosa.

Riven se quedó de pie, atónito. ¿Le acababa de pedir un favor? Tuvo una lucha interna entre volver a la cama o ir a sacar la tetera. Escuchó la voz de Portia consolando amorosamente a Michel.

A la cama. Eso debía hacer.

Pero Michel comenzó a llorar y una parte de él se estremeció. Había tocado la frente de Michel y realmente estaba enfermo. Él siempre le hacía favores, así que quizá era lo mínimo que podía hacer por corresponderle. Convenciéndose de ello, se encaminó a la cocina. Mientras el agua comenzaba a hevir, Portia llegó con el niño en brazos.

—Dile gracias a Riven—murmuró la mujer a la oreja de Michel. Él asintió, pero Riven se fue apenas eso sucedió, fastidiado de la escena y de que Portia creyera que le había hecho un favor a ella.

Una hora más tarde, cuando finalmente Portia logró bajar la fiebre de su hijo y hacer que pudiera respirar libremente, lo llevó a dormir. De regreso, al pasar junto a la habitación de Riven, notó por debajo de la puerta cuando la luz se apagó. Llamó con dos golpes suaves.

— ¿Sigues despierto?

No tuvo respuesta, así que abrió despacio. La luz procedente de la pantalla del celular de Riven iluminaba su rostro inexpresivo.

—Solo quería agradecerte.

Riven fingió ignorarla, centrándose en su celular.

—No había escuchado que Michel tosía y ha estado enfermando constantemente. Gracias.

Riven la siguió ignorando, pero Portia tenía una maestría en comprender la mente humana y una vida experimentada en la universidad, conociendo desplantes adolescentes. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Tu padre te cuidaba igual?

Riven bufó, cómo si eso fuera un buen chiste.

—No sé—fingió pensar sarcásticamente— Cuando yo tenía su edad, —dijo señalando la habitación contigua— mi padre era alcohólico. Y si tía Brunette no podía o no quería cuidarme, yo debía valerme por mí mismo. No sé si lo sabías.

Portia se mantuvo en silencio, sosteniendo la mirada desafiante de Riven.

—Sí lo sabía, pero lo olvidé por un momento: tu padre no fue alcohólico toda la vida. Debió de haber sido muy duro para ti.

—No pensaste en eso, cuando te fuiste. De hecho no sé porque estoy aquí. Podrías firmar esos papeles y olvidarnos uno del otro para siempre.

—Riven…—murmuró Portia incómoda, tallando uno de sus ojos. No sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos, cuando había tanto espacio entre ellos. Sólo intentaba remendar las pésimas decisiones que había tomado de joven, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo ante él sin sentirse boba y cursi. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo por el que alguien la rechazara, y había estado en muchas situaciones que lo ameritaran— Estoy intentando hacer lo correcto, ¿sí?

Riven cerró el celular, se cubrió con las sabanas y le dio la espalda. Ya era tarde para eso.

Portia tardó unos momentos en animarse a salir de la habitación. Entonces él, enfurruñado, se cubrió aún más. Se arrepentía de haber puesto el agua a hervir.

.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Debo pedirles una disculpa por la tardanza. Ese capítulo me ha resultado especialmente difícil y, además, mi hermoso beta reader (mi chico maravilla, novio, animador) ha estado sufriendo cómo Precious, en exámenes finales y siempre me dice que actualice_ Eco _(por alguna razón, de todos mis fics, este le gusta bastante). Generalmente me hace sentir más preparada, si él lo lee antes y me asegura que no estoy loca y que Riven no está siendo taaan extraño. Así que bueno, esperemos que todo vaya bien. (y shi, obligo a mi chico a ser mi beta reader. Creo que es amor de verdad)_

 _Y bueno, ahora sigue el momento decirles que las amo, porque así es (:  
¡Gracias por sus comentarios, siempre me hacen muy, muy feliz!  
_ **AladdinJasmine100, sueodeluna2 , ItsMetalItsOurBand , Luky01** y **NENA DE MAR** ( _respecto a la pregunta de tu hermana, me temo que la reedición de ese fic está a años luz de mi cabeza. Perdón u—u)_

 _Y, aquí entre nos, si les gustó el cap, si tuve un dedazo, si les pareció que Riven se pasó de Drama Queen (o de cabrón, es válido decirlo) o cualquier cosa, pueden decírmelo, sin que teman por mis sentimientos jajaja c:_

 _¡Besos y abrazos!  
Cereza Prohibida_


	9. Conjeturas y rumores

_._

 _Me alegra subir este cap. Tuve un poco de trabajo (lo cual es bueno), pero no he podido actualizar cómo esperaba. Espero les guste y así este revoltura de drama y cosas. Ya saben x)_

 _Y gracias por sus comentarios y amor: 3  
_ NENA DE MAR, sueodeluna2, Magdas, Luky01,  
NagatoYuki-chan _y a_ ItsMetalItsOurBand.

.

.

 **Conjeturas y rumores**

.

Antes que su padre falleciera, Riven pensaba que su peor plan de verano iba a ser buscar trabajo; sin embargo, con la semana y media en casa de Portia se lamentaba del porqué la mayoría de los empleos para gente de su edad se empecinaban en ser sólo de medio turno.

Portia era catedrática en la universidad, así que pronto saldría de vacaciones y con ello se esfumaría la poca paz que Riven tenía todas las mañanas con la casa sola. Estuvo tan molesto los días posteriores al incidente con tía Vittoria, que consideró ampliamente fugarse y hacer algo lo suficientemente malo para dejarlo en claro a Portia que, en definitiva, no iba a ser obediente como sus medios hermanos. Pero lo había descartado: si las cosas salían mal, no pensaba pasar su verano haciendo trabajo comunitario y, además, tío Gianni le había avisado que el abuelo había mejorado de salud, pero que dudaba pudiera visitarlo pronto en el asilo. Fue entonces que finalmente desistió de empeorar las cosas. No tenía una relación estrecha y cariñosa con su abuelo, pero lo respetaba demasiado. Lo suficiente como para dejar de hacer algo que empeorara su estado.

Rendido, consideró que tener un empleo no sería tan malo. Su buena idea llegó casi al mismo tiempo que el paquete que envió tía Brunette. Su patineta. No se comparaba con el placer de andar en motocicleta, pero tenía un sabor a buenos viejos tiempos.

Optimista sobre esos aires de libertad, fue entonces que buscó empleo y, bueno, lo que había conseguido no era su ideal de verano, pero no estaba tan mal. Cuatro veces por semana debía levantarse de madrugada, lo suficientemente temprano para no ver a Portia, ir hasta el centro editorial para recoger el periódico y entregarlo en varios locales y domicilios. Era por mucho el mayor de todos sus colegas, pero también era el mejor y el más rápido. Terminaba su trabajo a las diez de la mañana. Para la una de la tarde, entonces debía alistarse para su segundo trabajo: ser mesero en una cafetería cercana a la casa. No le gustaba atender personas, pero odiaba más a Portia, así que no era tan malo. Además, la edad de sus colegas rondaba a la de él.

Terminó haciendo simpatía con uno de sus compañeros más jóvenes, Mark, quién había entrado a trabajar únicamente para poder pagar sus vicios y aficiones de forma decente. Un día, durante su turno de descanso, conversando en la trastienda, Mark sacó a un tema a flote, que más que incomodarlo, terminó dándole a Riven una idea de rebeldía hacia Portia.

—Viejo, no quiero ser entrometido—le dijo Mark, recargándose en una pila de cajas—, pero muero de curiosidad: ¿Qué eres de la profesora Bassi?

— ¿Te refieres a Portia?—inquirió Riven, estirándose. Vio a su compañero asentir— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que dicen de mí?

Mark sonrió avergonzado.

—No sé. Yo imagino que eres su primo, sobrino…o no sé. He visto a sus hermanas—alzó las cejas, recordando a Vittoria— y no te pareces a ninguna de ellas, así que supongo que no eres su hermano. Y… si te soy estúpidamente indiscreto, algunas personas creen que eras su especie de novio joven.

Riven respingó ante tan horrible idea.

—Es mi madre.

— ¡No jodas! Creí que ella tenía cómo treinta y cinco ¿a qué edad te tuvo?

—A los diecinueve.

Mark asintió lentamente, haciendo cuentas. Ahora tenía muchas más dudas. Sacó un cigarro de su cajetilla y lo encendió.

— ¿Por qué alguien creería que ella y yo…?—preguntó Riven, asqueado por esa idea. Portia lucía más joven que sus cuarenta años, pero ellos dos ni siquiera salían a la misma hora de la casa, como para dar a habladurías.

—En esta clase de lugares, las señoras se quedan en casa a tomar café con sus amigas y no viven más que de la vida de otros—caló el cigarro y exhaló humo—. Además, el esposo de la profesora ha desaparecido misteriosamente. Si solo se hubiera ido, habríamos pensando que estaba de viaje o algo...pero se ha ido y casi al instante apareciste tú.

Riven procesó esa información, pero antes de que formulara una pregunta, Mark se adelantó:

— ¿Él es tu papá?

—No. Mis padres se casaron, cuando eran jóvenes; pero se divorciaron al poco tiempo—explicó, sin ahondar en los detalles.

Mark arrugó el ceño. La profesora Portia Bassi siempre andaba por la vida con un aura de magnificencia que hizo que se sorprendiera de saber que ella había estado casada antes. De pronto, todo le pareció aún más raro. Portia y su esposo llevaban viviendo unos siete años en esa calle y jamás había visto a Riven.

—Ey, entonces. ¿Tu papá te envió para que pasaras tiempo madre-hijo?

—Nada de eso— respondió el especialista, dudando si hablar de su padre; pero la idea malévola vino a su cabeza—. Él murió hace poco, así que Portia tiene mi custodia temporal.

Mark abrió la boca, depuesto a pedir una disculpa por preguntar, pero Riven lo detuvo con un ademán. Continuó hablando.

—Es extraño que deba estar con ella, cuando tengo familia en Magix. Portia tenía una demanda por abandono de hogar, así que—se encogió de hombros—es la primera que vez que convivimos.

El cigarro en la mano de Mark seguía consumiéndose. Había pasado a segundo plano.

— ¿Estas bromeando, viejo? ¿Tenía una demanda y por eso nunca la viste?

—Nunca la vi, porque ella nos abandonó.

—Debió haber sido un divorcio horrible—comentó Mark—. Ya sabes, para que al final ella se fuera y tu padre la demandara. Pero ve lo bueno, se reconciliaron antes de lo de tu papá.

—De hecho, ahí está lo turbio. Ellos dos jamás volvieron a hablarse, pero casualmente tres meses antes de su muerte, la demanda desapareció.

Mark sintió la intriga recorrer su columna vertebral. Joder, pero si la profesora entonces estaba rodeada de sorpresas. Caló el cigarrillo. Pobre Riven. Era un tipo decente: nunca le había aceptado un cigarrillo, porque cumplía su protocolo de especialista y la noche anterior en el bar, después del trabajo, sólo se había tomado una cerveza. Debía ir a aclararle a su madre que, aunque la profesora Bassi sí estaba en asuntos extraños, en definitivo Riven no era una especie de mala compañía, como las lenguas desdeñosas decían en el vecindario.

.

.

.

Portia empujaba el carrito del supermercado por los pasillos, verificando que nada se le olvidara. Caminaba lo más tranquila posible, fingiendo que no sentía cierto acoso.

 _Cuando la gente ríe, creo que lo hacen de mí_ , le había dicho una paciente hacía unos meses, antes de que se tomara unas vacaciones. Ella siempre le respondía que ese sentimiento era cuestión de ego, autoestima e ilusiones de la mente triste.

Sus vecinas se congregaban en grupos de dos o tres y cuando la veían saludarlas, sonreían nerviosas.

 _No somos el centro del mundo._ Creía eso firmemente,no obstante, ese día en específico sospechaba que las personas hablaban de ella. De haber sido el chisme de alguien más, la habrían unido a la conversación. Cómo cuando todos descubrieron que la señora Luna tenía un problema con el alcohol o que el señor Stoner tenía una aventura. Ese pequeño suburbio de clase media colapsaba en mujeres aburridas.

Tenía una muy rara sensación siguiéndola por la espalda. Varios años atrás, cuando había tomado antidepresivos, había tenido delirios de persecución, pero ya no era el caso. Los somníferos ocasionales no provocaban eso. Cuando se detuvo para repasar la lista de compras, la señora Gibbs, quien ocasionalmente cuidaba de Michel y Charlotte, se acercó sonriente. Intercambiaron saludos y entonces, la anciana sacó de su bolso una tarjeta de presentación.

—Mi nieto es un excelente abogado, querida—anunció con orgullo, dándole la tarjeta con complicidad—. Dile que yo te recomendé— le guiñó un ojo, antes de seguir su camino.

Portia esperó a verla doblar por el pasillo, para arrugar la tarjeta. Cerró los ojos e intentó respirar profundo. Apretó el manubrio del carrito. Fuerte, demasiado fuerte; hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y dejó de sentir los dedos.

Todos sabían algo.

.

.

.

—Creo que es muy dulce de tu parte que ayudes a tu tía en la cafetería—comentó Musa con Riven por video-llamada. Miró la pantalla, para ver la sonrisa avergonzada de su novio, quien estaba recostado en su propia cama, a cientos de miles de kilómetros de ella.

Musa se mordió el labio inferior y regresó a la tarea de pulir su flauta transversal. No tenía forma de saberlo, pero la sonrisa que tanto le había gustado, había sido el reflejo de los fatídicos pensamientos que él tenía en su interior. Riven pensaba en que algún día, cuando muriera, su alma sería lanzada a una hoguera por las nueve ninfas de Magix. Sí, Daphne, estaría ahí y lo condenaría por mentiroso. El especialista intentó alejar ese pensamiento. Era Portia la que lo inducía a mentir. Todo era culpa de ella.

Como si la hubiera invocado, escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y azotarse en la planta baja. Ya había llegado del mercado. Verificó el reloj del celular. Aún le quedaba una hora antes de entrar a su turno de mesero.

— ¿Y entonces, cuándo dijiste que era el concierto?—cambió de tema el chico.

—El diecisiete—recordó Musa, quien había dado por perdidas las esperanzas de que su novio asistiera para verla tocar.

— ¡Riven!—exclamó Portia, abriendo abruptamente la puerta de la habitación. Riven respingó y Musa levantó la mirada de su instrumento.

— ¿Es tu tía? Si quieres hablamos luego—murmuró sonrojada. Riven le había dicho que era una bruja, pero no esperaba eso.

—Yo te llamo—Riven cerró los ojos un segundo, avergonzado y molesto por la interrupción. Colgó el celular y fulminó a la mujer con la mirada.

Portia, levantó una ceja.

— ¿En serio? ¿Le haces creer que soy tu tía? No deberías mentirle.

—No es de tu incumbencia. ¿Y qué haces aquí? Dijiste que tengo derecho a la privacidad.

—Tus derechos se verán limitados, si infringes las reglas o te comportas mal—aclaró su madre, señalándolo con un dedo—. ¡Alguien soltó nuestros asuntos familiares fuera de esta casa, y la única persona que creo que pudo haber sido, eres tú!

—No sé de qué hablas

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces por qué alguien me recomendó a su abogado y porqué la cajera me preguntó cuántas veces me he casado?

Riven rodó los ojos en una expresión burlona que hizo recordar a Portia todas las veces que Massimo hacía esa cara. Apretó las muelas.

—Sólo le conté a un compañero del trabajo que nos abandonaste y que no entendía porqué ya no está la demanda.

Portia palideció un segundo, pero al siguiente tomó la manija de la puerta y la azotó, entrando completamente a la habitación. Caminó hasta Riven quien se levantó de la cama, para encararla.

— ¿Por qué les dijiste eso?—gritó Portia, hecha una fiera.

—No es mi culpa que él se lo haya dicho a alguien más—respondió, fingiendo inocencia. Contuvo la sonrisa de victoria, al descubrirla en su más pura y natural expresión de molestia.

— ¿A alguien más? ¡En este maldito suburbio todos saben todo, Riven! ¡Jamás debiste haber expuesto nuestros problemas familiares! Esto puede incluso ralentizar el proceso de tu custodia.

— ¿A tu favor? No lo creo.

Portia crispó todo el cuerpo, desesperada. Ansiosa por escupir el montón de veneno acumulado en su interior. Ansiosa de dejar de ser la eterna malvada y estúpida Portia.

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre el tema?—la imitó Riven, tentando hasta dónde podía llevarla.

— ¡No!, porque este tema no te corresponde. Hazme el maldito favor de no volver a hacer eso o conocerás las verdaderas reglas de esta casa

—No me asustas— respondió el especialista, fingiendo mirarse las uñas. Era un ademán que hacía enojar a su padre en otros tiempos.

Portia respiró profundo, apretando los puños.

— Mientras yo sea tu tutora, obedecerás las reglas de esta casa; sino, habrá consecuencias. —declaró amenazadoramente. Salió del cuarto y antes de cerrar la puerta añadió—. Y hazte a ti mismo el maldito favor de no mentirle a Musa.

Portia caminó por el pasillo, para bajar las escaleras; pero la puerta de Riven no tardó en abrirse nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

Portia sonrió, deteniendo su andar. Ahí mismo lo quería tener. Giró para darle la cara.

—Tu padre me lo contó— respondió con la misma cara de fingida inocencia que Riven hacía unos momentos.

— ¿Ustedes dos se veían?

— ¿Quieres escuchar toda la versión de los hechos?—cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos.

Riven dudó unos segundos, tentado por la idea.

— ¿En esa versión tu eres la heroína?

—No todo es blanco y negro, Riv.

—Entonces no quiero escucharla—respondió, irritado por el diminutivo.

—Yo jamás dije que…

—En verdad no quiero hablar de esto—cortó Riven con un ademán, dando media vuelta .Solo quería saber si su traidor padre había visto a esa mujer a su espaldas.

— ¡No teníamos nada que...!— protestó Portia, pero fue interrumpida cuando Riven regresó a su cuarto, azotando la puerta. Repentinamente histérica volvió apretar los puños — ¡Hijo de perra!—maldijo, tensando todo el cuerpo. Comprendió inmediatamente la ironía y la risa de Riven, falsa, pero burlona, la hizo sonrojarse por la menuda estupidez que acababa de decir. Siguió bajando las escaleras, furiosa.

.

.

.

—Portia —le reprendió John al teléfono—, en casa el puesto de adolescente ya lo ocupa Riven. No puedes perder el control de esa forma.

La mujer se sentó en la enorme cama _King Size_. Abrazó sus piernas y enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas. Su discusión había sido una hora atrás y Riven se había ido al trabajo, pero ella aún se sentía inestable. En verdad, hablar con John era uno de los pocos consuelos que le quedaban, porque aunque eran colegas de profesión y evidentemente él no podía darle terapia, era indivisible la faceta madura, seria y centrada de su amigo. Él sabía demasiado, pero curiosamente, eso había hecho que él la comprendiera más.

— ¿Sientes que dijiste algo más que no debías?—añadió el hombre.

—Conduje la situación para sacar a Massimo a flote…—confesó, sabiendo que había actuado con malicia—. Pero me alegra que no quisiera, porque creo que estábamos demasiado alterados y en ese momento podría haber dicho cosas aún más horribles.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías decirle?

—Todo, pero lleno de insultos y jurando matar a todos. Sé que me lo gané… pero odio tener que pasar por esto sola.

John la hizo entrar en razón, confortándola sobre que no todo era su culpa. Tras conseguirlo, cambió ligeramente el rumbo de la conversación, desviando la atención que tenían sobre Riven.

— ¿Han seguido tus pesadillas?

—No, ya no. Me he sentido mejor, pero a veces, me quedo quieta y siento demasiada culpa por Massimo. Es un sentimiento…horrible, como si me faltara aire y estuviera a punto de volverme loca. Entonces me pongo a hacer algo, para distraerme.

— Ya llegará el momento de hablar.

.

.

.

Tío Phillip tomó un trago de su vaso de wiski y miró al hombre sentado frente a él. Sobre la mesa del pub se extendía, cómo mantel, un montón de facturas, recibos, cuentas de teléfono y del banco. Había contratado a alguien que ayudara, de forma externa al gobierno, a acelerar el proceso de custodia de Riven.

—Al principio no encontré nada raro, ¿sabes?—dijo el investigador privado—. Nada que pudiera alarmarnos o decirnos qué sucedió. Cuando Massimo quitó la orden judicial contra su exmujer, todo seguía en orden. No había dinero misteriosamente retirado, llamadas entre ellos: Nada. Simplemente un día la quitó. Tuve que ir seis meses atrás en el registro, para encontrar llamadas entre ellos. La mayoría eran en la mañana, pero hay incluso una a las once de la noche.

—Eso es terrible ¿no?—cuestionó tío Philip—. Que mi hermano la buscara. El juez podría creer que tenía motivos para que Riven se quedara con ella en lugar de con Gianni.

El detective sonrió, acariciando su barbilla.

—Podría ser, pero encontré algo muy interesante que podríamos usar a nuestro favor. La últimas dos llamadas al celular que hizo Massimo, el día de su muerte, fueron a Portia. Conversaron durante siete minutos, una hora antes de que fuera su ataque cardiaco. La segunda llamada, ocurrió muy cerca de su hora de muerte, pero ella no respondió. Hay otra última, pero fue cuando los paramédicos llamaron al último teléfono registrado en su celular.

Tío Philip dio otro trago a su vaso, intentando asimilar la idea. Eso, cuando menos, le daba la idea de cómo Portia había sabido de la noticia de Massimo.

—Eso es peor aún. El juez podría creer que era su última voluntad hablarle.

—Yo no lo creo—protestó el investigador—. Ella vive a las afueras de la ciudad. Teniendo un ataque al corazón, lo más obvio habría sido que Massimo llamara a emergencias o a ustedes. Si me lo permites, Phil, con el carácter que tenía tu hermano, me inclino a sospechar que pudo haber un chantaje, una discusión o una noticia fuerte. Algo alteró a Massimo y él sabía que debía tener cuidado con eso. Hablé con su médico de cabecera y me confirmó que meses antes le había advertido sobre las emociones fuertes.

—Pero eso no la inculpa directamente. El que ellos dos hablaran podría ser contraproducente para nosotros.

El detective negó con la cabeza, seguro de lo que decía.

— Massimo no estaba buscando auxilio, cuando marcó a su exmujer.

Tío Phillip echó la cabeza para atrás, mientras sus dedos tamborileaban contra el vaso de vidrio ¿En qué diablos se había metido su hermano, antes de morir?

.

* * *

 _¡Jsdhajhdakjsd!  
Les prometo que actualizaré en menos de lo que se imaginan  
(Y si tenían dudas sobre con quién hablaba Portia en el capítulo anterior, era con John)  
_

 _Ya saben, hacerme saber de dedazos, errores, alegrías o mandarme amor, siempre es bien recibido ;)_

 _¡Nos leeremos pronto!_  
 **Cereza Prohibida**


	10. Massimo

_¡Hola, bebés!_

 _Sé que he estado lejos. Muy lejos, en algún lugar ubicado entre el recién egreso y la búsqueda de trabajo.  
_ _Ha sido toda una extraña desventura, pero en fin... me alegra mucho estar de vuelta, tras meses ausente, así que les daré una breve recopilación de hechos:_

Riven fue a vivir a casa de Portia, junto con sus medios hermanos Michel y Charlotte. Portia y Riven tuvieron una fuerte discusión, porque él se encargó que todo el vecindario supiera los que ella lo abandonó; pero él se enteró que misteriosamente el padre de sus medios hermanos se fue de la casa, poco antes de que él llegara; además de que sus propios padres mantuvieron contacto a sus espaldas.

Por otro lado, tío Philip ha contratada a un investigador privado que ayude a tío Gianni a obtener la pronta custodia de Riven; pero solo han encontrado que extrañamente las últimas dos llamadas que hizo Massimo, minutos antes de morir, fueron a Portia.

Riven le ha hecho creer a Musa que Portia es su tía, a quien está ayudando con el duelo, y que la razón por la que trabaja de medio tiempo en la cafetería, es para ayudarla. Y tengo el deber de aclarar que su colega "Mark" no es el Mark de la cuarta temporada. Sólo le puse ese nombre porque sí, pero como es un personaje secundario, pueden imaginarlo cómo sea :v

 _Y bien, ya que estamos al corriente, de forma bastante general, prosigamos, pero no sin antes recordarles lo mucho que me alegran y lo feliz que me hicieron con todos sus reviews y sus mensajes privados, para animarme. (:_

.

 **Massimo**

.

.

Últimamente el sonido del teléfono significaba asuntos bastante desagradables. Si no era Paul, su esposo, educadamente frío y distante; era el abogado o era un paciente con una crisis, quejándose de a quien ella les habían recomendado durante sus vacaciones. En el peor de los casos, la llamada era de un paramédico explicándole que su número era el último registrado en el celular de un hombre que había tenido un ataque cardiaco dentro de su automóvil.

Definitivamente el sonido del teléfono no traía buenas nuevas, así que cuando en pleno desayuno, su celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa y observó un número desconocido en la pantalla, respiró profundo. A esa hora Riven seguía repartiendo periódicos así que Portia contestó ansiosa, deseando que no fuera él metido en un problema.

— ¿Sí? Diga

—Portia—saludó un hombre de voz gruesa y seria, al otro lado de la línea— Soy Phillip Faresin.

Miró a los mellizos desayunando a la mesa y contuvo el aire, ocultando su espanto.

—Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

—Dejémonos de formalidades. Surgieron unos detalles turbios alrededor de la muerte de mi hermano y, bueno, estamos cerca de resolverlos, pero me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas.

— ¿Disculpa?

Charlotte interrumpió — ¿Quién es, mami?—. Portia les hizo una señal, para que guardara silencio y se alejó de la cocina.

—Quiero saber dónde estabas, cuando él murió—le respondió Phillip.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando?

— ¡Tres llamadas salieron del celular de mi hermano a tu número! Una es de los paramédicos y las otras dos fueron antes del ataque cardiaco.

—Y me imagino que quieres saber por qué las llamadas.

Portia se mordió el labio, mientras escuchaba suspirar de forma cansina a Phillip. De haber estado sola en casa, habría podido responder maravillosamente a su excuñado una larga lista de groserías, para ponerlo en su lugar; pero siempre que estaban los niños, procuraba cuidar su vocabulario y su carácter.

— ¡Mujer, quero saber dónde estabas cuando te marcó!

— ¿Estás tratando de decir que yo tengo algo que ver?—preguntó con fingida ofensa—. Creo que el punto clave es dónde estuvo Massimo en todo el día.

Phillip se quedó callado, esperando cómo contratacar sin parecer que no tenía esa información. Su hermano había sido encontrado por los paramédicos dentro de su automóvil estacionado en la calle, pero no habían podido salvarlo y nadie supo dar pista de dónde o con quién había estado antes o hacia dónde se dirigía.

— ¿Tu estuviste con él?—preguntó cautelosamente el hombre.

—No. Hasta donde yo sé, fue a visitar a su padre.

Michel comenzar a jalar repetidamente la tela de la blusa de Portia — ¿Papá está con el abuelo?— .Ella le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio.

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso?—le cuestionó Phillip.

—Sólo sé que necesitaba hablar con él. —respondió lo más afable posible para que sus hijos no sospecharan nada.

— ¿Es papá?—insistió Michel, dando saltitos.

—No. Termina de desayunar— le regañó Portia, cubriendo la bocina del teléfono con una mano.

—Portia—insistió Phillip en la línea, aumentando paulatinamente su tono de voz—. Puedo saber si me estás mintiendo. ¿Cómo sabes que estaba en el asilo con mi padre? ¿Estabas con él?

Cuando Portia vio que Michel regresaba a la cocina, se alejó un poco más y volvió a la conversación.

— Creí que habías dicho que tenías mucha información, pero ¿sabes, Phill? No necesitas mucho. Sólo deberías comprobar si lo fue a visitar, porque si así fue, tendría sentido lo que le sucedió a Massimo ¿no crees?

— Eres una….

—Estoy un poco ocupada, pero con gusto luego hablamos. ¡ _Ciao_!— respondió Portia fingiendo alegría, y colgó. Sonrió con satisfacción. Le gustaba tener el control de las situaciones.

.

.

.

La primera vez que los padres de Riven se vieron, fue en una misión, durante su primer año de Alfea y Fontana Roja, respectivamente; sin embargo, no hubo interés mutuo en ese entonces. Fue hasta su segundo año, que terminaron sentados solos en la misma mesa del baile de inicio de curso y tras un par de horas conversando, se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que se agradaban y en pocos meses se volvieron pareja.

Estaban locos, uno por el otro, pero eso jamás quitó que en sus similitudes fueran tan distintos. Ambos eran excelentes estudiantes, pero Portia odiaba ir a Alfea y Massimo amaba ir a Fontana Roja. Ambos eran la cabeza de sus hermanos menores; pero los de Massimo vivían para atenderlo y admirarlo, mientras que los tradicionalistas padres de Portia colocaban sobre sus hombros el peso de ser el modelo a seguir de un hada impecable, perfecta y servicial con los suyos. Aun así, eso jamás los distanció, porque si algo compartían una pasión y complicidad juvenil tan intensa, que terminaron afrontando que la soledad que sentían en general, se esfumaba estando juntos.

Era por eso, por todo ese amor que se habían tenido, que ante el abandono de Portia, Massimo había gastado muchas horas pensando qué podría haber hecho mal. Creía conocerla lo suficiente para saber que, aunque a veces pecaba de sumisa, era una mujer que una vez el vaso se colmaba, explotaba y gritaba todo lo que sentía. Así que fue algo que no pudo entender durante veinte años. ¿Por qué Portia se habría ido, no sin antes señalarle todos sus errores? ¿Tan malo había sido?

Ideó mil teorías y suposiciones en su juventud, la mayor parte del tiempo alcoholizado. Había encontrado fama, dinero y éxito laboral, poco después del abandono de Portia, pero esa herida le restó sabor a todo lo bueno, durante muchos años. Fue hasta el momento en que cedió vencer su adicción, que rezagó el misterio de su mujer al montón de incógnitas que nunca podrán resolverse y fue por esa razón, que cuando volvió a ver a Portia, veinte años después, no se empecinó en obtener respuestas.

Durante meses anteriores a su reencuentro, había viajado constantemente a las afueras de Magix, para hacer negocios con un amigo. Las situaciones, los contactos y las salidas no laborales lo habían llevado a conocer a una chica, así que salía con ella. Su nombre era Tiffany, una universitaria linda a la que él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo consentir; así que un día, había ido a los suburbios para llevarla a cenar, pero ella le había advertido que no estaría en casa y que podría recogerla en casa de su tutora de tesis.

Massimo aparcó su automóvil afuera de la bonita casa de la tutora y llamó dos veces al timbre. Escuchó la voz de su novia aproximarse, riéndose con otra mujer. Su tutora, imaginó. Entonces, cuando la puerta se abrió, Tiffany se arrojó a sus brazos y le dio un beso.

—Hola, cariño. Le hablaba a mi asesora sobre ti—dijo animada, tomándolo del brazo para sonreírle a la mujer. No se percató que Massimo estaba inexpresivo, de piedra, mirando a la tutora, quien era nada más y nada menos que Portia. Pequeña estatura, cabello corto y castaño, con esa formilla tan escuálida con la que la recordaba—Es la profesora Portia Bassi.—explicó la chica, completamente ajena a los adultos.—Y él es Massimo ¿verdad que es guapo?

Massimo la analizó. Así que profesora. Portia había logrado el sueño de su vida, que era estudiar una carrera que no tuviera nada que ver con la magia. Muerta de miedo, Portia intento sostener la analítica mirada de Massimo y después se limitó a sonreír a su alumna.

— ¡Profesora!—rio Tiffany—No haga esa cara, él no es tan mayor.

Massimo intentó sonreír también, pero no sentía su cuerpo. Portia estaba ahí y en lugar de sentir orgullo de que ella viera en lo que él se había convertido, quiso huir de sólo pensar que su inteligente y elegante novia y esposa de juventud, lo viera saliendo con una universitaria.

Tifany le dio un codazo y él tardó un segundo en comprender: cuando su novia en turno le daba un codazo significaba que debía sacar la cartera.

—Sí, cariño, lo siento— dijo, experimentando una mezcla de orgullo, despecho y vergüenza de decir eso frente a Portia— ¿Cuánto dijiste que era?

— ¡No, no!—saltó Portia, inventando cualquier cosa que le evitara la incomodidad de que Massimo le diera dinero—. La primera asesoría no la cobro, Tiffany. Me gusta que mis alumnas se sientan…cómodas. Así que, si crees que te son de ayuda mis métodos, ya podríamos iniciar las asesorías en forma y hablaríamos de dinero hasta la próxima sesión.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!—exclamó la chica, totalmente animada—La otra maestra era tan gruñona. Volveré aquí el próximo jueves, se lo prometo.

Portia asintió, intentando tragarse los nervios. No se atrevía a ver a Massimo a la cara, pero él lucía pasmado y no podía dejar de mirarla. Al final, Tifanny se despidió, y Portia y Massimo se dieron un apretón de manos, fingiendo cordialidad ante ella.

Cuando se fueron y Portia entró a la casa comenzó a hiperventilar, pensando si hacer las maletas, tomar a los niños y huir era la solución. Tenía miedo a que la policía llegara. A que la corrieran de la universidad. A que su esposo la abandonara. ¿Y si no sabía cómo defenderse?

Por su parte, Massimo escuchó a su chica hablar un poco sobre Portia: "Es maestra del área de salud, pero aceptó ser mi asesora, porque pedí un cambio. La bruja que tenía era horrible y mandona…"

Entonces fingió atención todo el trayecto al restaurant, una vez Tiffany dejó de hablar de su exmujer. Fingió en la cena y sólo fingió en la cama, porque temió que si alejaba una distracción tan efectiva, terminaría insomne toda la noche, con la tentación de una botella de coñac.

Esperó toda una semana, guardando ese pequeño secreto, calibrando si terminar su relación con Tiffany y nunca más volver a ver Portia o, al contrario, decirle que con gusto volvería a pasar por ella el jueves. Cuando habló con su padrino, el hombre que lo acompaño en su proceso de rehabilitación y quien lo guiaba en tiempos de crisis, le sugirió que si lo hacía sentirse mejor, debía cerrar un ciclo con Portia.

Para cuando el jueves llegó, había planeado todo perfectamente. Al tocar a la puerta, Tiffany salió junto a Portia y, tras besarla y recibir el codazo, fingió revisar su bolsillo. Se dio un palmadita en la frente.

—Lo lamento. Debí olvidar la cartera con Joseph. Pero, si a tu maestra no le causa ningún problema, puedo dejarte en tu casa, ir por la cartera y regresar a pagarle.

Tiffany miró preocupada a su profesora.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Tiffany.

— ¡Qué vergüenza! Perdone.

—Nada de eso—sonrió la mujer, admirando una vez más en la vida a Massimo. O él se estaba zafando de no pagarle (lo cual no le molestaba) o efectivamente iba a regresar y poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, en cuanto los despidió, entró a la casa a preparar café. Media hora después, el timbre volvió a sonar y cuando abrió, Massimo sólo elevó las cejas en forma de saludo. Portia bajó la mirada, esperando el momento en que él comenzara a reprocharle.

— ¿Quieres pasar?—sugirió. Estaba sola en casa, pero era mejor que el llanto, los gritos y las amenazas de cárcel fueran en privado, lejos de las vecinas.

Massimo asintió y la siguió hasta la sala, donde Portia había colocado en la mesita central dos tazas, una tetera y pequeños contenedores para el azúcar y la leche. Massimo se mordió los labios, conmovido entre una risa histérica y una nerviosa. Parecía la misma chica de siempre. La que ponía un delantal distinto sobre la mesa y pulía los cubiertos para que no quedara nunca en ellos el fantasma de una gota de agua. Siempre había sido así y siempre lo había combinado con una actitud diplomática, para sobrellevar sus problemas.

Había hecho eso mismo, cuando les dijo a sus padres que estaba embarazada. Sólo que esa especie de magia no había funcionado para que la perdonaran.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, en los sillones.

—A veces, cuando estoy nerviosa, le pongo ron al café. ¿Quieres un poco? Tengo en la cocina.

—Soy alcohólico recuperado.

Portia se quedó boquiabierta un segundo, enrojeciendo de vergüenza.

— ¡Perdóname! Yo no sabía— se apresuró a explicar. Dejó la tetera. Le sudaban las manos y no sabía hacia donde continuar todo. ¿Qué clase de tortura era esa? ¿En qué momento Massimo le iba a exigir una repuesta, para que ella pudiera defenderse? Había planeado toda la semana, solitariamente, cómo iba a explicarse.

—Massimo, por favor permíteme…

Él la detuvo con un ademán, completamente tranquilo.

—No vengo por eso. Ya te perdoné hace mucho, Portia—explicó él, tomando la tetera para servir las dos tazas. Deslizó una por la mesita para Portia y se quedó la segunda, mientras hablaba—. Cuando vences el alcoholismo, debes dejar ir muchas cosas que uno no entiende y creo que es mejor que continuemos así.

Ella se sintió decepcionada. Al contrario de él, había esperado fervientemente esos años para defenderse un día.

Bebieron café en silencio. Massimo dio un vistazo a las fotos que adornaban la sala. No le pareció adecuado decir "te volviste a casar" y tampoco "veo que tienes más hijos", y fue entonces que se percató que no bastaba decirle que la perdonaba, para salir por la puerta sintiendo que concluía un ciclo.

—Perdón por lo del ron.

—No te apures. Llevó diez años sobrio.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias. ¿En verdad no lo sabías?

—Bueno…cuando lo mencionaban en la televisión, nunca lo creí.

Massimo le dio una media sonrisa bastante triste. Rara vez uno creía capaz de algo malo a quien aseguraba conocer tan bien. Su yo de veinte años atrás no habría creído que Portia lo abandonaría sin explicaciones, por ejemplo.

— ¿Me viste en la tele, entonces?

—Sí. Mi marido es…—Portia se regañó por mencionar a Paul—…él era fan de las carreras de dragones. Siempre apostaba por ti.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Él sabe que tú y yo estuvimos casados?

—Es complicado de explicar, pero sí.

Massimo se recargó en el sillón, bebiendo café. Su ego acababa de elevarse un poco más.

— ¿Y has visto a Riven en las noticias? Salió una vez.

Massimo no pasó por alto los ojos de Portia, repentinamente iluminados.

—No ¿por qué fue?—preguntó con una voz temblorosa, tomada por sorpresa por aquel giro en la conversación. El Massimo del pasado estaría hecho una fiera, rogando por una explicación, reclamando el daño que le había provocado a él y a Riven. No bebiendo café.

—Es una especie de pequeño héroe. Sus amigos y él han salvado Magix un par de veces.

Portia sonrió, mirándose reflejada en el café entre sus manos.

—Suena increíble.

— ¿Quieres ver una fotografía de él?

Massimo sacó de su bolsillo el celular y tras buscar una reciente, extendió el aparato hacia Portia, por encima de la mesa. Antes de tomarlo, ella secó sus manos por la tela de su pantalón, percatándose de lo mucho que estaba sudando. Tuvo miedo de verlo y repentinamente un nudo obstruyó su garganta. Miles de veces se había preguntado cómo sería Riven a tal o cual edad. Siempre había notado el innegable parecido con su padre, pero no esperaba lo que sus ojos vieron. Eran casi idénticos.

Su cara se contrajo en un rictus de dolor. Analizó la fotografía, los detalles en la ropa de Riven y su sonrisa. Respiró profundamente y se cubrió los ojos con una mano, antes de comenzar a llorar. ¿Eso era lo que tramaba Massimo? Hacerla sentir mal, en compensación por todos sus errores. ¿Eso le causaba bienestar a él? Debía merecerlo, ¿cierto? después de lo insensata e ingenua que había sido.

—En verdad necesito explicarte porqué me fui…

—No, Portia. Necesito cerrar este ciclo ¿sí? No quiero saber por qué te fuiste. Estoy bien. Para mí, el poder sentarme a hablar contigo, es algo extraordinario que no habría podido, siquiera contemplar hace diez años. Estoy bien.

Portia asintió. Quizá ese era su castigo por haber sido tan tonta. No poder excusarse. Había planeado durante años su venganza, dispuesta a soltar las bombas de forma estratégica; pero estaba desarmada con el perdón de Massimo y con la nueva imagen de Riven. Con la posibilidad de tenerlos una vez más.

—Perdón—lloró Portia, soltando el celular sobre sus propias piernas, para cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos.

Si Massimo se había sentido orgulloso de su propio temple, en ese momento se resquebrajó; porque ver llorar a la fuerte, reflexiva y diplomática Portia siempre había sido su punto de quiebre. En verdad, durante años, mucho antes de su rehabilitación, había deseado tener el placer de ver a Portia suplicando perdón; no obstante, de pronto él ya no era más su abandonado, desdichado y patético exesposo, si no aquel que alguna vez había sido su mejor amigo.

—Yo también te debo tantas disculpas. Sé que compliqué cientos de veces todo —confesó, con toda la sinceridad que fue posible.

Cuando se había rehabilitado, a quien más trabajo le había costado perdonar no había sido a ella, sino a sí mismo. ¿Cuántas cosas habría hecho mal, para provocar que ella se fuera? Debía haberla hecho increíblemente infeliz, si ella un día había decido empacar y marcharse.

Después de esa tarde, prometieron volverse a ver para ponerse al corriente sobre sus vidas. Efectivamente, parecían dos viejos amigos intentando reconectar lo roto, y así lo hicieron. Acordaban citas a espaldas Tiffany y de Paul, aunque en realidad no hacían nada que justificara ocultarse; pero tampoco deseaban dar explicaciones. Todo ese asunto era de ellos y de nadie más. O, cuando menos, habían acordado que así sería por el momento.

Sus citas eran ocasionales. Eran discretos, cuando Massimo iba a tomar el café con ella y poco a poco, sus visitas a las afueras de Magix se hicieron más espaciadas. Conversaban de sus empleos, sus labores cotidianos y de los viejos tiempos, pero el setenta por ciento de las pláticas giraban en torno a Riven, ya fuera en persona o en mensaje:

"Ey, mira lo que me envió. Es una foto de él con su novia"

"¿Tiene novia? ¿Y va en serio?

"Nunca lo he visto más serio en la vida. Lleva un par de años con Musa."

.

.

.

Por otro lado. Pese a que Portia estaba muy orgullosa e impresionada sobre los grandes y buenos cambios que Massimo había tenido en su vida; sin duda alguna, seguía sin poder creer la clase de chicas con la que salía.

Apreciaba a Tiffany, como su alumna; pero en cuanto ella hacía comentarios sobre él o sobre Riven, se tensaba, repentinamente molesta de tener que escucharla. Celosa que ella pasara tiempo con sus chicos: "Massimo podrá tener cuarenta, pero en verdad es muy bueno en todo. Ya sabe, decía guiñando un ojo, no cómo los tontos de mi generación". O cosas como: " Tiene un hijo llamado _Rivie_. Bueno, se llama Riven, pero me gusta decirle _Rivie_ , porque lo veo cómo a un hijo pequeño".

Y se sentía mal por pensar en eso, pero sospechaba que Massimo no se había fijado precisamente en su brillante intelecto.

¿Massimo se preguntaría lo mismo de ella?¿Cómo había terminado casada con Paul? Aunque realmente lo dudaba. De hecho, temía que su nuevo matrimonio hiriera de alguna forma a Massimo. Paul era un hombre de familia de ensueño, exitoso y estable.

Entonces, divagaba en preocupaciones bobas. ¿Acaso ella tenía algún similar a chicas como Tiffany? Ella no había sido una rebelde interesada en dinero. Lo analizaba una y otra vez, hasta que eventualmente aceptó el cometido de Tiffany en la vida de Massimo y comenzó a comprender y agradecer el carácter de Paul en la suya.

Fue una moche, alrededor de las once.

—Cariño, tu celular—la llamó Paul desde la cama, sin despegar los ojos de su lectura. La aludida salió en pijama del cuarto de baño y se arrojó a la cama para tomar el aparato. Al leer "Massimo" en la pantalla, lazó un vistazo rápido a Paul y se alegró que él no lo hubiera leído.

— ¡Hola, hola! ¿Todo bien?—preguntó al responder, mientras su cerebro se esforzaba en armar una buena cortada para eso.

—Portia, sé que es tarde y no es prudente, pero necesito un amigo en estos momentos –le confesó su exmarido—Tuve que alojarme en un hotel de los suburbios, pero…—Massimo suspiró— en verdad estoy teniendo un mal momento, ¿sí? Y tengo miedo de terminar bajando al bar, para pedir algo. MI padrino está fuera del planeta y ¿qué debo decirle a Giani? "¿Ven por mí? ¿Te espero, pero no tardes?" Yo…sólo necesito de ayuda.

—Sí…No. Es decir, no te preocupes, respira profundo y estaré ahí _con ustedes_ en un momento. Todo estará bien. Me recuerdas tus datos por mensaje y los veo en unos segundos, todo estará bien.

 _Te amo_ , quiso decir un estúpido lado maternal y afectivo en ella; pero se abofeteó mentalmente de tan sólo pensarlo. Colgó.

— ¿Todo bien?—le preguntó Paul, repentinamente asustado.

—Sí. Es una paciente y su marido. Su hijo adolescente le has estado causando problemas y acaban de tener una crisis. Al parecer la policía lo detuvo. El chico está bien, pero creo que necesitan de mi apoyo para manejar todo correctamente: iré con ellos.

—Puedo llevarte—sugirió Paul, haciendo ademán de levantarse,

— ¡No, no!—insistió Portia, abriendo el armario, para cambiarse —No te apures, amor. Prefiero que te quedes con los niños. Susan es un poco nerviosa, así que creo que me tomara un par de horas, y mañana debes trabajar temprano.

— ¿Segura?

—Segura—sonrió ella, viéndolo a los ojos. —Sólo es un chico revoltoso que necesita atención.

Casi se ríe de su propio chiste.

.

.

.

—Gracias por venir— fueron las primeras palabras de Massimo, en cuanto abrió la puerta. Agradecido, abrazó a Portia en modo de saludo. Ella lo correspondió — No quiero causarte problemas.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Le dije a Paul que venía con una paciente en crisis.

Massimo la dejó entrar a la suite. No precisamente lujosa, sino más bien empresarial. La invitó a tomar asiento en la sala y encendió la chimenea eléctrica.

—Dime. ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?

—En estos casos suelo conversar—dudó unos segundos y tomó asiento cerca de Portia — Hoy hablé con Riven por teléfono. Lo usual. Pero intenté sacar el tema a flote. Ya sabes, sobre ti… y reaccionó muy mal. No sé…No estoy seguro de cómo voy a poder confrontarlo ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que todo esto es mi culpa. Riven creció escuchando las opiniones de mi familia sobre ti y nunca hice nada para defenderte. No tenía fuerza para hacerlo, porque creí que no lo merecías, pero sólo conseguí dañarlo.

—Tu familia siempre me ha odiado y; ¿en verdad me ibas a defender? No pienses en eso. Riven es muy inteligente y lo comprenderá. Tú me lo has dicho: es una buena persona.

Massimo dudó un segundo.

—No lo niego…pero tiene el carácter Faresin. No he podido dormir, se sólo imaginar sus reacciones.

Se quedaron callados, viendo el fuego.

—Suelo pensar en qué haré cuando lo vea—le confesó la mujer—. Creo que haré todo lo posible para no abrazarlo. Debo pedirle perdón antes.

Massimo negó con la cabeza.

—Para nada. No te lo recomendaría. Es tan terco que creo que deberíamos dejarlo gritar hasta que se canse y se quede dormido.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, entendiendo la referencia. Eso era lo que hacían cuando Riven era un bebé y hacía rabietas sin sentido: dejaban que llorara hasta que se agotara.

Conversaron durante largo tiempo, hasta que Massimo se convenció a sí mismo que era fuerte y que la situación con Riven saldría bien; sin embargo, no le pidió a Portia que se fuera rápidamente. Habría sido lo correcto, pero no encontraba una razón que lo hiciera pensar que era una situación incorrecta.

Habían pedido servicio a la habitación y habían pasado de los sillones a la alfombra, para comer cómodamente y conversar.

—Me comienzo a sentir un tonto por haberte pedido que vinieras

—Nada de eso. Me alegra poderte ayudar. Además estás en crisis por un tema que nos corresponde a ambos.

—Supongo….

— ¿Qué sueles hacer cuando tienes una crisis?

—Si la tentación es débil, simplemente hago ejercicio. Pero si siento que estoy en peligro de tomar, llamo a mi padrino o a salgo con Gianni. Phillip es pésimo para estas cosas y mis hermanas nunca saben cómo apoyarme, así que sólo cuento con él…bueno, a menos que sólo quiera distraerme, así que salgo con amigos o con mi novia…

 _Mi novia en turno_ , iba a decir, pero cortó la frase.

— ¿Entones, para eso está Tiffany? ¿Es una especie de distracción?

Massimo meditó su respuesta un par de segundos y se explicó.

—No es eso. Todos en esta vida queremos distintas cosas y esperamos algo de las personas con las que estamos; y para serte sincero nunca me he ilusionado con que alguna de las chicas con las que salgo me amen realmente y quieran envejecer a mi lado, más aun tomando en cuenta que les doblo la edad. Ellas buscan a alguien maduro, caballeroso, con experiencia, dinero y un automóvil del año; y a mí no me molesta salir con alguien que me haga sentir más joven. Me entiendes, ¿no? Tener a Riven nos hizo saltar bruscamente hacia la adultez. Dejamos muchas comodidades, por buscar un trabajo y estabilizarnos…

Portia se quedó callada, con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos. Massimo retomó la conversación para destensarla.

—Además, a ellas les encanta proyectarse como unas futuras amas de casa y por alguna extraña razón, todas terminan insistiendo en cocinar para mí y ser detallistas.

—Quieren estar a tu altura, ser diferentes a las chicas de su edad… Quieren asegurarse de estar contigo y todos saben que a los hombres se les conquista por su estómago.

—Exacto.

—Y el buen sexo no tiene nada que ver.

Massimo se sobresaltó al ver hasta dónde había logrado Portia llevar la conversación. Claro que ella era capaz de ver entre las obvias líneas de sus relaciones afectivas con chicas más jóvenes que él.

— ¿Quién dijo que era bueno?

Portia comenzó a reír.

—Si logra que olvides la bebida un rato, debe serlo.

Massimo le sonrió, negando. Admitía que era un aspecto muy interesante de sus relaciones, sin embargo con los años había logrado discernir muy bien en su mente la delgada línea entre sexo con lujuria y sexo con amor; y lo segundo sólo lo había logrado sentir plenamente con Portia.

— ¿Y tú que dices de Paul?

— ¿Qué hay con él?

—Dime la verdad ¿lo hace bien?

—No—respondió Portia. Él sonrió, porque sabía que mentía para hacerlo sentir bien.

.

.

.

Pese a haber avisado a todos sus pacientes que se tomaría un tiempo de vacaciones, sólo había mantenido contacto con una joven a la que dedicada especial cuidado y atención. No tenía problemas dramáticamente serios, pero sí similares a los que ella tenía de joven y aunque le costara admitirlo, se veía tan reflejada en ella, que a la primera llamada que le había hecho, Portia le concedió una cita. Puesto así, había dejado a los mellizos y a Riven en la casa.

Al regresar, imaginó que los encontraría a los tres sentados frente al televisor, con la videoconsola que Paul había enviado al principio del verano, pero no era así. Riven estaba sentado en el pórtico, quitando las ruedas de su patineta, mientras los niños traían un solo patín puesto en cada pie y lo usaban para impulsarse.

— ¡Ya llegó!—gritó Michel emocionado, hacia Riven. Este levanto la mirada.

— ¿De dónde sacaron esos patines?

—Llegaron por correo. Los envío Paul—respondió el especialista con apatía, volviendo a su tarea de cambiar las ruedas de la patineta—. Me insistieron en que los dejara ponerse ambos patines, pero imagino que no tienen idea de cómo hacerlo, así que les dije que no, hasta que tú llegaras.

Mientras recibía la explicación, los gemelos ya habían andado hasta la casa, para traer consigo los pares y se sentaron en las escaleras del pórtico para colocárselos.

—Bien…—murmuró Portia. Una parte de ella estaba molesta con Paul por creer que enviar regalos a los niños los distraería suficiente de su ausencia.

Charlotte intentó ponerse de pie, pero resbaló.

—Vamos, le enseñaré como usarlos—suspiró Portia, desanimada. Paul debía estar ahí para enseñar a patinar a sus hijos.

— ¡No, no!—protestó Michel— ¡Qué sea Riven!

El aludido levantó el rostro a su hermano, quien lo miraba suplicante. Charlotte empezó a rogar también.

—Cómo sea—dijo Riven poniéndose de pie. Los niños gritaron de alegría.

Portia se sentó en la puerta de la entrada, junto a la caja de herramientas que Riven había dejado ahí. Vio cómo su hijo mayor le indicaba a Charlotte y a Michel a equilibrarse sobre los patines de cuatro ruedas. No sería una sesión muy larga, si tomaban en cuenta que era patines para preescolar.

Los miró con especial atención. El remordimiento de haber alejado a Paul se esfumó, pues mirándolos jugar sintió una especie de melancólica, casi utópica, felicidad. Eran tan lindos. Los tres.

Tras media hora, Riven regresó al pórtico, ignorando a Portia, y continuó en su labor sobre la patineta. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y Portia continuó observando a Charlotte brillar con su recién adquirida destreza en patines, mientras Michel intentaba seguirle el ritmo.

En poco tiempo, el cielo comenzó a teñirse de violeta y Portia les dijo que entraran. Los dos niños se sentaron en el pórtico, para quitarse los patines y, una vez logrado, entraron corriendo en calcetines a la casa.

Riven creyó que Portia se levantaría y se iría tras los niños, pero no lo hizo. El calor era recompensado con el el viento fresco de verano y se veía pasar a los pequeños vecinos en bicicletas, rumbo a casa.

—Hey. Quería hablar contigo—dijo finalmente Portia.

—Te escucho—respondió Riven concentrado en limpiar los recovecos de las piezas donde pondría las ruedas nuevas.

—Quería pedirte una disculpa. No sé cuándo sería el momento adecuado ni cómo, pero creo que mereces muchas disculpas de mi parte.

Riven detuvo su labor, mirándola de reojo.

— ¿Por lo de ayer?

—Por la discusión de ayer y por todo. Sé que, cuando me fui, te cause mucho dolor, Riv. Las cosas no fueron fáciles para ninguno de los tres.

Él se quedó con la franela en la mano, incapaz de decidir si continuar limpiando la patineta o si mirarla. No sabía que responder, qué decir o cómo actuar. Ella lo había tomado desprevenido. Acababa de disculparse por la herida más grande que tenía y en verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Si te preguntas, por qué no te pedí perdón antes, fue porque tu padre me advirtió que si lo primero que te decía al verte, era un "lo siento", eso te molestaría más. — Sonrió, acomodándose el cabello tras la oreja—. Le hice caso… Y sé que no puedo borrar todo lo sucedido con un "perdón", pero creo que mereces escucharlo.

Hubo silencio. Varios niños pasaron en su bicicleta y saludaron a Portia. Ella les devolvió el gesto

—Así que ustedes hablaban a menudo—señaló Riven con acritud.

—Mmm—dudó un segundo—. No muy a menudo, pero estuvimos en contacto los últimos ocho meses. Puedo contarte cómo él y yo nos reencontramos…

—Son unos traidores—interrumpió Riven, molesto. Quiso decir muchas cosas hirientes, incongruentes y hasta atrevidas, pero sentía que si lo hacía, algo en él se iba a romper. En algún punto su padre había dejado de ser un equipo con él y la había estado viendo a sus espaldas.

—Él y yo planeábamos reunirnos contigo y hablar, pero…había mucho por arreglar entre nosotros, antes de eso. Le dimos tiempo a la situación.

— ¿Qué planeaban? ¿Ser una familia otra vez?

Portia se acarició el cuello

—Déjame explicarte las cosas, Riv. Tu padre y yo íbamos a hablar contigo, de todos modos.

— ¡No! No sé qué hicieron ustedes dos ese tiempo, pero me alegro que se dedicaran a intentar salvar su estúpida relación. Nunca fui importante para ustedes dos, admítelo. Sólo se casaron porque me tuvieron a mí y, cuando se divorciaron, seguramente jugaron a los dados, para ver quien debía cuidarme.

—Eso es absurdo.

— ¡Quiero estar solo!

Portia jugueteó con una tuerca y volvió a dejarla en el piso. Quería explicarle a Riven lo que él había significado en sus jóvenes vidas cuando nació, pero sabía que no era el momento. Riven estaba enfadado y comprendía sus motivos.

Quizá debía dejarlo hacer una rabieta hasta que, cansado, decidiera venir a ella en paz.

—Cuando quieras hablar, aquí estaré ¿Sí?... ¿Riv?

—Deja de llamarme así.

—¿Riv? Siempre te he dicho así—explicó Portia, levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones.

— ¿Siempre?—bufó el especialista con acritud. Llevaba un par de semanas en esa casa.

— ¿Quién crees que eligió tu nombre?—apuntó Portia, sonriente.

Riven arrugó el ceño —Mi bisabuelo se llamaba así.

—Exacto. Mi abuelo materno—puntualizó Portia con orgullo. Disfrutó un segundo la expresión en blanco de Riven y añadió—. Intentaré dejar de decirte así, pero es difícil. Además no querrías que te dijera "Rivie"—añadió refiriéndose a la exnovia de Massimo y arrugando la nariz en señal de asco.

Portia entró a la casa, dejando la puerta abierta y Riven se quedó ahí, con su patineta en el pórtico, con la noche llegado lentamente, mientras el colocaba las rueditas y apretaba las tuercas. Algo muy significativo en él se removía, como la curiosidad y la respuesta bullendo. Cómo si su nombre cobrara alguna especie de sentido, entre la bruma de saber que su padre había actuado a sus espaldas.

.

.

.

Portia no recordaba todos los detalles previos a ese momento con Massimo. Sólo sabía que —unas semanas antes de su muerte— se estaban despidiendo, tras conversar y tomar café en su cocina. Se habían levantado de la mesa, al ver que ya era casi mediodía y Portia lo había acompañado a la puerta. Pero entonces, en algún momento la puerta se había quedado entreabierta, sin que Massimo la abriera por completo y sin que Portia la cerrara. Quizá se habían reído o habían dicho algo ingenioso. No lo recordaba, pero tras eso, Massimo se quedó viendo los ojos castaños de Portia y su cabello a juego.

La puerta se cerró lentamente, ninguno supo quién de los dos fue. Quizá fue algo entre los dos, porque en algún momento, cuando Massimo miró los labios de Portia, su sentido de alerta se había colado ya por la rendija.

Massimo tomó el rostro de Portia entre sus manos y la atrajo a él, para besarla. Portia respondió con un suspiro, como si hubiera caminado sin parar todos esos años, sólo para llegar hasta ese momento. Enredó las manos en sus fuertes brazos.

Rápidamente el beso se volvió urgente y necesitado, tibio y húmedo, mientras la mente de Portia repiqueteaba una y otra vez en la última ocasión que lo había besado así, de jóvenes; pero también en recuerdos de Paul, su marido.

En algún momento, Massimo la condujo hasta la pared, entre besos, y la aprisionó, mientras acariciaba sus caderas. Cuando se separaron un instante, para tomar aire, Portia recobró la cordura.

Lo empujó levemente

— ¡Por las ninfas! ¡Estoy casada, Massimo!—replicó, invandida por el terror. Su conciencia no le iba permitir ocultarle eso a Paul. Deseaba no haber hecho eso, pero algo en ella se derritió, porque llevaba casi veinte años añorando ese beso.

Massimo sonrió avasalladoramente. La felicidad aún en sus ojos.

—Tú y yo nos casamos. En el templo de las Nueve ninfas de Magix, te lo recuerdo.

Portia se acomodó el cabello, evitando mirarlo a los ojos, porque sabía a dónde podría ir a parar su sensatez, si le seguía el juego.

—Fue porque tu madre insistió — indicó, haciéndolo a un lado y tomando más espacio— ni tú ni yo hemos sido religiosos, así que no creo que cuente.

Massimo levantó una ceja, fingiéndose ofendido

— ¡No!—lo detuvo Portia— Tienes una novia, bonita y joven; y yo tengo un esposo y dos niños— Massimo dio un paso hacía ella, suplicante—. ¡No! No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso.

Entonces él sólo la miró, con el ceño fruncido.

—Y no—prosiguió la mujer—. Yo jamás te fui infiel, si es lo que alguna vez pensaste.

Massimo se dio por vencido y caminó a la puerta. Con Portia había aprendido que perder debía tomarse con humor.

—Perdón—le dijo, antes de tomarla perilla de la puerta— .Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Y cumplió su promesa.

Antes de que ella lo amenazara, él besó su frente y salió de la casa.

Portia le dio vueltas a la alianza en su mano, una y otra vez, aferrándose a ella, para no correr y detener a Massimo. Para no arrojarse a sus brazos. Ya había sido muy tonta muchas veces, perdiendo a su familia cómo resultado, y no podía permitírselo de nuevo.

Lo dejó ir.

Le dolió en el instante, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Lo dejó marchar.

Esa noche, ella se acurrucó bajo el brazo de Paul mientras él leía; y aunque su esposo insistió en preguntarle si tenía algo, respondió en negativa, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. El dejó el libro, apagó la luz y la contuvo en sus brazos, para dormir así. Portia sonrió, feliz de haber tomado la decisión correcta aquella tarde; sin embargo, sospechó que toda esa tranquilidad que sentía entre los brazos de Paul se esfumaría muy pronto. No se equivocó.


	11. Colisión

.

 _¿Si sabían que las amo, verdad?_

 _Bien, pues para compensarles todo el capítulo anterior, Portia x Massimo y más, les dejó este :B_

.

.

.

 **Colisión**

.

En cuanto a ropa sucia, Riven y Massimo siempre habían sido muy prácticos. Se acumulaba un par de semanas en el canasto y al finalizar ese lapso de tiempo, enviaban el saco lleno al servicio de lavandería, para tenerla de vuelta al día siguiente.

Al entrar a Fontana Roja, sucedía similar. Cada especialista dejaba su ropa sucia en un canasto, en la habitación de lavado y al día siguiente regresaban por esta, limpia, planchada y doblada en el mismo contenedor.

Riven nunca se había preocupado por esa clase de cosas. Sin embargo y para su infortunio, en esos tiempos viviendo en casa de Portia, veía con preocupación cómo se acumulaban las prendas sucias. Al principio no había habido problema, pues, al igual que tía Brunette había considerado buen gesto enviarle su patineta por correo, también lo había hecho con ropa que guardaba en casa de su padre. Pero esta había pasado de la caja de envío al armario, luego al canasto y eventualmente tendría que encargarse de ello.

Portia le había dejado claro que si quería que ella pusiera su ropa junto a la de lo demás en la lavadora, debía dejar el canasto lleno afuera de su cuarto todos los jueves, pero se había negado. En primer lugar, era demasiado orgulloso cómo para sentir que dependía de ella; en segundo, una mezcla de pudor le hacía negarse ante la idea de que una mujer — y más aún: una mujer conocida— tocara su ropa y la lavara. Eso sin mencionar la ropa interior.

Sólo había tenido una experiencia similar y había sido con Musa.

Había sido un sábado en Fontana Roja, en el que Musa había estado esperando a que Riven acabara su entrenamiento matutino. Al finalizar, ambos habían caminado hasta el departamento y, una vez en su habitación, ella se había sentado en la cama.

Sobre el colchón, estaba el canasto.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Mi ropa limpia—respondió despreocupado.

Musa asintió y lo hizo un lado para recostarse, pero tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que Riven la veía con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué?

El especialista lanzó una elocuente mirada a los zapatos deportivos de Musa.

—Está bien, mamá—se burló la chica, quitándose lostenis con los talones, aun acostada.

—Sólo dame unos minutos.

Musa asintió, sacando del bolsillo su reproductor de música y un par de audífonos, para matar tiempo en lo que su novio se duchaba.

Cuando Riven salió, con el cabello aún mojado, vestía únicamente unos vaqueros y se acercó al canasto para tomar una playera. Sin premeditarlo, Musa lo miro de arriba abajo, reprimiendo una sonrisa, mientras lo veía vestirse.

—Du Four estaría tan decepcionada de ti—apuntó Riven, halagado y sonrojado.

—Si me vieras sin blusa, apuesto a que también sonreirías—lo retó Musa, guardando los auriculares. Ahora siendo el quien reprimía una sonrisa, se giró para buscar sus zapatos en el armario. Musa se sentó en la cama y miró con curiosidad el canasto. Encima estaban todas las playeras de Riven, dobladas, planchadas y perfumadas con suavizante de tela. Curiosa, hurgó entre la ropa.

—No están nada mal. Me gusta el color—admitió el hada.

Sin entender a qué se refería, Riven giró para, con horror, percatarse de como Musa tenía su ropa interior entre las manos, estirando un _boxer slip_ gris oscuro.

Levantándose de un salto, el especialista se los arrebató de la mano.

— ¿Qué te sucede?—preguntó, escondiéndolos en el fondo del canasto y alejándolo de ella.

Musa comenzó a reír a todo volumen.

— ¿Por qué te avergüenza?

—Porque es personal, Musa. No te acerques a mi ropa.

— ¡Sonaste exactamente a Stella!—exclamó, intentando controlar su risa— ¿Está limpia, no?

—Sí.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? Sólo es ropa interior.

Abochornado y boquiabierto, había observado cómo ella se retorcía de la risa.

Frunció el ceño.

Simplemente nunca había tenido esa clase de familiaridad con nadie. No se consideraba alguien pudoroso entre hombres. Había crecido con su padre. Vivía en Fontana Roja rodeado de hombres. Pero Musa era una chica y, aunque fuera la única mujer con la que más intimidad había tenido, ni siquiera se habían visto en ropa interior.

Era ese pudor lo que lo tenía en dilema aquella mañana, en casa de Portia, mirando el cesto lleno y tratando de olvidar que lo más problemático del asunto eran sus sábanas. La noche anterior había soñado con Musa y, en resumidas cuentas, las cosas habían comenzado muy calientes y terminado muy, pero muy húmedas. La prueba fehaciente de ello eran la ropa de cama y los _boxer_ que llevaba puestos.

Riven verificó la hora en su celular. Bien. Eran las seis de la mañana, así que todos debían seguir dormidos. Podía escabullirse hasta el cuarto de lavado y poner todo en la lavadora. Nunca había usado una, pero ¿qué tan difícil podía ser eso?

Se vistió y vacío la ropa sucia y el contenido del canasto encima de la sábana para armar un saco. Salió sigilosamente de su habitación. Toda la casa, envuelta en una mortecina luz matinal, parecía quieta. No había luces encendidas ni el ruido de los mellizos. Si tenía suerte, nadie notaría su tarea.

Se escabulló por el pasillo, prestando especial atención a la habitación de Portia. Silencio.

Bajó las escaleras y entonces, se congeló en el último escalón. Portia lo miró desde la sala, sentada en el sillón con un vaso de jugo en la mano y un libro en la otra.

—Hum. Buenos días— saludó su madre, prestando atención al improvisado saco— ¿Qué es eso?

—Nada.

— ¿Son tus sábanas?

—Voy a lavar mis cosas.

—Cambié tus sábanas ayer.

—Eso no te incum…

— ¿Te orinaste? —preguntó Portia con una fingida seriedad amigable.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— exclamó Riven, indignado. _¿Quién creía que era? ¿Un crío de seis años?_

—Ah…entonces es lo _otro_ —dijo con un tono insinuante.

— ¡Derramé jugo! —apresuró a mentir, acorralado.

Portia explotó en una carcajada mientras hablaba— ¿Así le dicen ahora? ¿Es un nuevo eufemismo? ¡Derramar jugo!

Riven pudo haber dicho o hecho muchas cosas. Todas pasaron por su cabeza. Soltar el saco e irse. Irse con el saco. Morir de vergüenza con el saco. Nada funcionaba porque la prueba de su delito estaba en esas sábanas. No se percató de ello, pero enrojeció, humillado y pasmado. Frente a él se repetía la misma escena. Musa llorando de risa. Portia llorando de risa. En cualquier ocasión se habría retirado enojado, pero la vergüenza lo detenía.

Portia respiró para tranquilizarse y volvió a un semblante y tonos serios.

—Ven. Te enseñaré cómo programarla.

Riven miró a la mujer pasar a su lado y dirigirse al que había identificado como el cuarto de lavado. La secadora y la lavadora se presentaron ante él como una máquina con un sinfín de botones extraños. Leyó algunos rápidamente. _Ropa oscura, delicada, de color, blanca_ y muchas opciones más. ¿Cuál era el objetivo de separarlas? Daba lo mismo, ¿no?

—Échalas—indicó Portia con un movimiento de cabeza, y dio un paso atrás para que él lo hiciera —No, no. Debes equilibrar la máquina con la ropa, acomódalas…si así—verificaba Portia, mientras seguía tomando jugo.

Riven apretaba las muelas. Ella disfrutaba eso, ¿cierto? Era una bruja.

—Bien. Ahora ponemos ésta aquí y presionas aquí—la mujer tomó una pastilla de jabón y tras colocarla en un acceso de la máquina, apretó un par de botones. El agua comenzó a brotar y caer sobre la tela.

—Lo siento, Riven, pero es muy gracioso que intentes ocultarlo. No deberías apenarte y mucho menos conmigo. Tengo hermano ¿sabes? y la mitad del tiempo yo lavaba su ropa. No me sorprenden ni me avergüenzan estas cosas...

Riven permaneció sonrojado y callado, con el ceño fruncido. Portia le sonrío y continuó hablando.

—Cuando me embaracé, tu padre y yo vivimos un tiempo en casa de tus abuelos y también ayudaba con el quehacer. Tu tío Phillip era un adolescente y siempre tenía alguna patética excusa, en lugar de aceptarlo y ya. Creo que por eso le perdí el respeto.

—Creo que es mutuo el sentimiento entre ustedes.

—No me sorprende, créeme. En fin, quiero que sepas que no me gustan las mentiras—añadió, señalando la lavadora. Él la miró totalmente desarmado, pero antes de abrir la boca, la máquina emitió un sonido. Ella alargó un brazo e inclinó su vaso encima de la ropa, derramando lo que quedaba de jugo sobre esta—Bueno, ya no es mentira—dijo seriamente y cerró la tapa. Portia salió del cuarto, mientras su hijo seguía de pie en el mismo lugar — ¿Tienes hambre, Riv? Estaba por hacer el desayuno.

.

.

.

De manera muy amable, Flora se había ofrecido a peinarla, así que había sentado a Musa en una silla frente al espejo de cuerpo entero y se había puesto detrás de ella.

En la habitación de Musa, en Melody, todas las Winx se arreglaban y esperaban a que anocheciera para el gran concierto, en donde Musa tendría un solo de flauta.

— ¿Con cuál me veré mejor? Quiero algo que haga pensar a Brandon que en definitiva me ha extrañado, pero que no piense que lo hago a propósito—preguntó Stella, escogiendo entre los tres vestidos que había empacado.

Layla, acostada en la cama, arrugó el rostro y tras lanzarle una mirada elocuente a Bloom, comenzaron a reír.

—Podrías cubrirte con un saco de papas y Brandon te extrañaría.

—Eso no ayuda—respondió Stella, rodando los ojos irritada.

—Además, es la noche de Musa—apuntó Flora cepillando el cabello negro—No querrás llamar la atención, Stella.

—Sí, sí—farfulló ella, descartando el vestido de pedrería.

—A menos que sea porque el solo de flauta salga excelente, no quiero llamar la atención—murmuró Musa.

— Practicaste mucho ¿Aun sigues nerviosa? —preguntó Tecna, mientras jugaba con una consola de bolsillo.

—Sólo un poco, pero siempre me pasa cuando toco en un lugar donde me ve papá. Respecto al canto—se encogió de hombros—, nunca se le dio; pero en cuanto a instrumentos, él era un genio.

— ¿Y Riven vendrá? —preguntó Flora de forma casual, viendo por el espejo.

Musa esquivó su mirada.

— ¿Huh? No, no creo. Sigue en Magix y, bueno, ha estado trabajando tan duro allá…

— Por eso mismo debería tener tiempo para verte aunque sea un día, ¿no?—apuntó Stella— ¿Por qué preferiría estar en el trabajo de su tía que contigo?

— No quiero forzarlo con el asunto de su padre— suspiro al recordar a su propia madre—. Es una situación muy difícil.

— Yo lo entiendo, pero… ¿no le haría bien distraerse una noche? —apuntó Bloom, apenada por el giro que había tomado la conversación.

—Mmm ¿podrías distraerlo un poco, Musa, querida?— insinuó Stella elevando las cejas. Todas, a excepción de Musa, comenzaron a reír.

— Riven no es así—objetó, cruzándose de brazos, abochornada.

— ¡Ay, vamos! Cuenta un poco— rogó, acercándose a ella—. Cuenta alguna maldad que hayan hecho. ¿En Fontana Roja?¿En Alfea?¿Qué hay de esa vez que se quedaron solos en el departamento?

El rostro de Musa se tornó rojo de sólo recordar lo bastante inocentes que eran sus _maldades_ , si las comparaba con las épicas historias de Stella y Brandon o ese romántico fetiche que tenía Helio de recitarle poemas a Flora mientras hacían… _maldades_.

— ¡Ey! Déjala en paz —defendió Layla.

—Sí, no la pongas nerviosa—terció Tecna.

— Sólo decía…—murmuró Stella—No entiendo por qué tanto misterio con Riven, ¿no se te ocurrió que podría traerlo hasta aquí? — cuestionó moviendo sus dedos para presumir el anillo en su mano. El mismo que le confería la capacidad de abrir portales.

Musa no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Lo harías?

—Sólo dime en dónde está y yo iré por él.

Musa se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa.

–Me dijo que está a las afueras de Magix…a dos horas en autobús.

— ¿Ajá…? Hay cinco suburbios alrededor de Magix, divido en distritos ¿en cuál?

— ¡No lo sé!

Stella rodó los ojos y tomó el celular de Musa del tocador.

—Sólo llámalo. Debo ir por tu príncipe y regresar para que el mío me vea fabulosa.

.

.

.

En tardes como aquellas, recién reabierta la cafetería, era usual que el flujo de clientes fuera lento al principio. Había dos mesas ocupadas, mientras una tercera tenía a una chica que llevaba 10 minutos analizando el menú.

Aburridos, Riven y Mark conversaban en la barra, aguardando a que un cliente los llamara.

—Entonces intentó ponerse emocional y hablarme de su versión de las cosas, pero la corté. No quiero escucharla —explicó el especialista.

Mark frunció el ceño, molesto porque su curiosidad acerca del tema no fuera saciada. ¿Cómo podía su compañero resistirse a develar lo que había sucedido entre sus padres?

—Deberías escucharla, para ver qué dice.

—No es difícil de imaginar. Seguro pondrá un montón de excusas, para parecer inocente; pero sólo analízalo: mi abuelo tenía dinero. Mi padre no. Se frustra. Lo deja. Se busca a alguien más, se casa con este tipo y ahora tienen una linda casa blanca en los suburbios.

— Por curiosidad, deberías escuchar la versión de tu madre.

— Ella me abandonó.

— Pero no sabes la razón— contraatacó Mark, pasando un trapo sobre el mostrador. Tras un momento en silencio, añadió—. Mira, no quiero ser grosero, pero ¿tus padres no habrán tenido algún conflicto amoroso? Por ejemplo, mi tío Sam se fue de la casa de un día para otro y nadie entendió el porqué, hasta que supimos que mi tía llevaba meses acostándose con el contador. Algo así podía haber pasado entre ellos.

Los pensamientos de Riven frenaron en seco y algo en eso resultó doloroso. Repentinamente, la imagen que tenía sobre su padre comenzó a tambalearse, dispuesta a resquebrajarse. Se sintió mareado.

 _Por las nueve Ninfas de Magix._

—No digo necesariamente que le haya sido infiel—apresuró Mark, asustado que haber cruzado una línea —.Pero…bueno, eran un par de adolescentes y quizá no tenían la madurez para sobrellevar todo eso.

Asintió, intentando ocultar su turbación, pero por dentro la victimizada imagen de su padre soltero y la del exitoso Massimo Faresin colisionaron. Su padre había tenido más novias de las que él podía recordar. ¿Y si esa inestabilidad y horrible afición por mujeres jóvenes siempre había estado presente? ¿O si realmente su alcoholismo había comenzado antes de que Portia se marchara? Esa suposición dolió aún más, porque de ser así ¿qué clase de madre abandonaría un bebé a manos de un alcohólico? La imagen de su interesada y malvada madre comenzó a colisionar con la de Portia, profesionista y dedicada madre de Michel y Charlotte.

Aún apoyada en el mostrador, cambió de posición, incómodo por haber creado un extraño silencio ante Mark.

La indecisa chica de la tercera mesa comenzó a ondear su mano para llamar su atención. Aliviado, el especialista se despabiló y, mientras se encaminaba a la mesa, su celular comenzó a sonar. Apenado por no haberlo silenciado, de un movimiento rápido lo sacó de su bolsillo y desvió la llamada de Musa.

El resto de la tarde llovieron los clientes y los pedidos.

.

.

.

— Señor Faresin, buenas tardes— saludó amablemente la enfermera recepcionista del asilo de ancianos.

— Buenas tardes— respondió Phillip Faresin, acercándose al mostrador.

— Me temo que su padre acaba de entrar a terapia hace quince minutos— indicó apenada la recepcionista, mientras corroboraba la información en su ordenador.

— En realidad vengo a tratar otro asunto.

Ella lo miró con atención. En sus años trabajando en el asilo, había aprendido que atender ancianos cascarrabias era más sencillo que comprender el impredecible humor de los familiares de estos, y esa lista era encabezada por los Faresin.

— Necesito verificar las visitas que recibió mi padre.

— Por supuesto, permítame— respondió ella, buscando y abriendo los archivos. Giró el monitor un poco para que Phillip pudiera leer.

El hombre deslizó la pantalla táctil en orden reverso, pero la lista era sólo de ese mes. Tío Phillip lanzó un quejido.

— Quiero saber quién visitó a mi padre el día que falleció mi hermano.

La recepcionista abrió la boca y la cerró, con un rastro de tristeza en los ojos.

— Oh, ya veo— ella buscó el archivo y lo abrió. Ambos lo leyeron al mismo tiempo— Justamente su hermano Massimo, en la mañana. Y en la noche vinieron usted, y las…señoritas—se acordó de especificar, como ellas demandaban— Sophie y Brunette. Nadie más.

Phillip miró el archivo con una cara que la recepcionista interpretó como decepción, pero en realidad él sentía sorpresa y miedo. Efectivamente, aquella noche él y sus hermanas habían ido al asilo para hablar con su padre sobre el fallecimiento de Massimo. Entonces todo se había complicado. La noticia lo había puesto terriblemente mal y casi había sufrido un ataque al corazón.

Le había parecido obvia la reacción, tomando en cuenta la avanzada edad de su padre; sin embargo, todo lucía extraño, si tomaba en cuenta que nunca mencionó haber hablado con Massimo y que él hubiera ido al asilo, sin que fuera su turno, en el calendario que llevaban los hermanos.

A verificar la hora de salida, se frotó los ojos, repentinamente perturbado. La hora oficial de la muerte de su hermano distaba en muy poco de la visita al asilo.

— ¡Joder!— murmuró, golpeando con un puño, la superficie del mostrador. La recepcionista respingó — ¿Alguien venía con él? ¿Alguna mujer?

— No, no. Él vino solo, cómo siempre.

— ¿Y sucedió algo inusual? ¿Sabe algo?

— Señor Faresin, creo que si requiere alguna información extra sobre las visitas, debería hablar con mi supervisora; pero ella no se encuentra en estos momentos. Quizá podría agendar una cita— titubeó la mujer.

Phillip ya no lucía amable. Su mirada calculadora escrutó el rostro nervioso de la recepcionista.

— Confío en tus datos y confío en que haremos todo de forma civilizada— murmuró Phillip, intimidante—. Dime qué y a quién viste, y te conviene convencerme que es verdad lo que dices, si no quieren una demanda por negligencia.

La recepcionista arrugó el rostro y tragó saliva. _No propagues chismes_ , era la primera regla de convivencia en el asilo; _y no contradigas a los familiares,_ era la segunda.

.

.

.

Riven había salido de bañarse, cuando su celular vibró al recibir un mensaje. Envolvió y sujetó a su cadera una toalla, antes de verificar que el mensaje era de Musa. Suspiró, reprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Había olvidado responder a su llamada y en el buzón había otras cuantas perdidas, de ella a distintas horas. Creyó que el mensaje sería un reclamo, sin embargo, le sorprendió leer todo lo contrario:

 _¡Hola! ¿Todo en orden? Pronto comenzaré el concierto y sólo quería recordarte lo mucho que te extraño. Besos._

Había finalizado añadiendo un ícono en forma de corazón y una nota musical.

Se sintió terrible al instante. Había olvidado el concierto por completo; y con lo que había ganado ese mes, claro que habría podido volar hasta Melody. _Bueno_ , se dijo, siempre había estado el problema de Portia, aunque bien habría valido la pena escaparse una sola noche para verla.

Comenzó a teclear una respuesta, pero la borró, e hizo así un par de veces más hasta ser interrumpido. Repentinamente la pantalla de su celular se había iluminado con el texto de una llamada de tío Phillip.

Extrañado, respondió, pero apenas saludó, cuando su tío fue directo al asunto.

— Chico, estoy manejando, así que no tengo tiempo. La última persona que habló con tu padre fue tu abuelo ¿Cómo lo supe? La perra esa me lo confesó, así que fui a confirmarlo al asilo. La recepcionista me dijo que Massimo salió de ahí hecho una quimera, incluso se negó a firmar la hora de salida y dicen que cuando fueron a ver a tu abuelo, él también estaba furioso.

Riven frunció el ceño, aturdido por la información y adolorido de recordar a su padre.

— ¿Crees que por eso fue el ataque cardíaco? Cuando discutían las cosas no terminaban bien.

— Riven, concentrémonos. Portia me dijo que sabía que Massimo había estado ahí y que era culpa del abuelo que tu padre muriera.

El especialista contrajo el rostro en indignación.

— Me parece sospechoso que ella sepa demasiadas cosas— continuó tío Phillip—. Necesito que hables con ella, que saques información. Tenía una demanda por abandono de hogar que Massimo retiró. ¿Desde cuándo hablaban? ¿Por qué? ¿Y de qué?

— Ella mencionó hablar con él desde ocho meses antes de su muerte.

— ¡Carajo! —exclamó tío Phillip al tiempo que dio un golpe al volante— ¿Ocho meses? Debe ser mentira. Tu padre odiaba a esa perra y te juro que haré hasta lo imposible por alejarte de ella, pero necesito que consigas más información.

— Sí…lo haré—respondió, repentinamente incómodo de escucharlo referirse así de una mujer que casualmente era su madre y de quien su padre jamás había expresado odio ¿Estaba bien que él lo permitiera?

— ¡Pues anda, anda! Esto es de vida o muerte, niño— ordenó Phillip antes de colgar.

Riven rodó los ojos y dejó el celular a un lado mientras se vestía. Casi al instante Michel llamó a la puerta, avisándole que la cena estaba lista.

.

.

Michel y Charlotte corrían por toda la planta baja de la casa, dando vueltas y vueltas. Algo bastante atípico para ser de noche. Portia los miraba desde la cocina, mientras secaba y guardaba los trastes que Riven lavaba.

—No entiendo de dónde sacaron tanta energía. Ayer no pudieron dormir, sino hasta las once; así que los dejé patinar toda la mañana, pero parecen no cansarse.

Riven continuó lavando los tastes de la cena, sin inmutarse. Él si sabía cuál era la razón. Al llegar del trabajo, les había dado una porción muy generosa de dulces, con tal que no revolotearan alrededor de él.

Ambos permanecieron callados el tiempo suficiente para que Riven terminara su labor. Sus hermanos continuaban riendo y jugando, ahora en el piso superior. Tomó una franela y se unió a secar utensilios. Cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera ocupado para lucir casual.

— Quería hablar de algo contigo—se animó finalmente—.Escuché que estuviste en el funeral de mi padre. ¿Es cierto?

Portia asintió.

—Eso intenté. Quería despedirme de él, pero tus tíos me impidieran la entrada.

— ¿Por qué querías ir?

Portia dejó de secar trastes y se recargó de espaldas a la encimera. Miró a la nada, recordando las últimas veces que vio a Massimo. Riven también se detuvo y la observó, analizando sus gestos. Parecía recordar algo muy feliz.

—En verdad lo amaba—sinceró ella, con un susurro.

Los pensamientos de Riven volvieron a colisionar ¿Amarlo? ¿Entonces por qué se había ido? ¿Quién en su sano juicio se alejaba de quien amaba?

Nuevamente su imagen de Massimo comenzó a resquebrajarse. Su padre había sido un pésimo esposo ¿cierto? Eso debía ser. Ser un buen padre no eximía de ser una mala pareja. Tragó saliva, dudando seriamente de su pregunta. Parecía arriesgada, pero realmente lo carcomía.

— ¿Alguna vez te hizo daño?

La pregunta sacó de su sopor a la mujer, quien lo miró extrañada.

— ¿Daño?

—Cualquier cosa…

Portia lo miró con consternación, intentando imaginar de dónde surgía esa duda.

—Nunca. Tu padre siempre fue un caballero conmigo, incluso cuando se enojaba. Gritábamos a veces, pero nunca me insultó y mucho menos me pondría una mano encima. Qué horror.

— ¿Y nunca te fue infiel? —presionó Riven, intentando encontrar algo que respaldara la teoría de Mark.

—No que yo sepa. Y si así hubiera sido, estaría muy impresionada de sus habilidades—bromeó, intentando amenizar la conversación—. Tu padre llegó a tener tres trabajos al mismo tiempo, cuando eras un bebé. Apenas y dormía; así que no creo que tuviera ni tiempo ni ganas de tener otra mujer.

El joven asintió, continuando con los utensilios. Había tenido lo que buscaba, ¿no? "¿Entonces por qué te fuiste?", quería preguntar, pero la cuestión se atascó en su pecho. Había creído que confirmar si su padre había sido un buen esposo, lo reconfortaría; pero sólo había añadido más dolor al abandono de su madre. Porque no podía negarlo, le dolía todo lo que había significado crecer sin ella y ver a su padre hundirse por la misma razón.

— ¿Él era alcohólico antes de que tú...?

 _Te fueras_ , había querido decir, pero le costó trabajo decirlo. Le asustó el doloroso tinte emocional que esa conversación estaba tomando en él.

—No. De hecho, cuando me reencontré con tu padre me sorprendió que él me dijera que llevaba diez años sin tomar; porque cuando en la tele hablaban sobre que él había sido alcohólico, siempre pensé que eran chismes de farándula.

—No lo fueron—murmuró Riven con acritud. Segundos después una luz se encendió en él: entonces su madre no lo había dejado en manos de un alcohólico.

Pero la luz volvió a apagarse: simplemente lo había abandonado.

Sí, lo había hecho. Porque si había amado a Massimo, quien parecía haber sido una buena pareja, era evidente que él era quien no encajaba en la ecuación. Le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Portia, que ella no supo interpretar, y continuó con su labor.

Todo tenía sentido para Riven. Claro. Ella había sido una madre adolescente y ¿quién en su sano juicio querría criar un hijo, cuando podría hacer miles de cosas divertidas?

El alcoholismo de su padre. El abandono de su madre. La indiferencia de su familia. Dolieron de una forma olvidada desde hacía años. Se apresuró a terminar de secar los trastes, porque si no, iba a terminar estallando. Iba a gritar o a tirar todos los vasos de vidrio al suelo, o a llorar como un niño, mientras hacía todo lo anterior. Debía desviar el tema hacia el objetivo que tío Philip se había planteado. Por su propio bien.

— ¿Entonces ustedes dos hablaron durante un tiempo antes de su muerte?

—Así es.

Riven asintió, fingiendo que lo comprendía muy bien.

—Mi abuelo me contó que vio a mi padre la misma mañana que falleció—mintió, fingiendo serenidad —. Pero él estaba muy dolido, porque habían discutido. No quiso hablar sobre los problemas que tenían ¿Tú sabes algo? ¿Mi padre te contó?

Portia le arrebató la franela de las manos, para que Riven la mirara a los ojos.

— ¿Lo preguntas tú o lo pregunta Phillip?

El semblante de Riven, tras pasar por una ligera sorpresa, se tornó serio.

—Lo pregunto yo.

Portia apretó la mandíbula, molesta con Phillip por usar a Riven. Molesta que las dudas de su hijo, quizá no fueran más que un truco de su excuñado. ¿Qué carajo estaba tramando?

La engulló una ira que la hizo desear arrasar con todo, tentada a soltar todo el veneno almacenado; pero el recuerdo de Massimo en su cocina la detuvo, junto al sentimiento de culpa que la perseguía en ocasiones. Sabía que ella no lo había matado, pero aún a veces una odiosa parte de ella le decía que seguramente tenía que ver. Pudo haber tenido a Riven y a Massimo sentados a la mesa, alguna vez; pero ya nunca sería así. Su ideal de justicia, había guiado todo por pasajes muy oscuros.

—Tu tío ha estado haciendo unas acusaciones totalmente estúpidas sobre mí, así que no pienso caer en su juego, Riven. De no ser por el dictamen del forense, él sería capaz de decir que yo maté a tu padre.

Riven dejó la franela en la encimera, cansado del revoltijo de emociones en su cabeza.

— ¿Puedo subir?

—Sí.

Entonces, al subir a su habitación, huyó de ella y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con sus padres. Quería dormirse cuanto antes, para evadir el cúmulo de pensamientos y emociones que lo atosigaban en aquellos momentos.

En pijama y mientras se lavaba los dientes, miró su celular. No le había respondido a Musa, pero ¿qué debía decirle? En verdad, ¿qué debía responderle? ¿Qué parte debía ser verdad y cuál mentira, para mantener armonía?

 _Hola, Musa. Lamento no haberte podido ver. Intento resolver uno conflictos de los que tú no tienes idea, porque tu familia es perfecta. Por cierto, saludos a todos su talentosos primos y a tus amables tíos y tías._ Pensó, molesto.

Tuvo envidia ¿por qué Portia no podía haberse muerto y ya? Si su madre se hubiera muerto, cuando menos podría ver una fotografía de ella y sonreír con nostalgia, como Musa hacía. Pero él tenía un padre— ¡correción! — _había tenido_ un padre alcohólico y una madre que lo había abandonado.

Se reprendió a sí mismo, por pensar en eso, mientras terminaba de cepillarse los dientes.

No estaba siendo justo. Lo sabía. De hecho, se sintió estúpido y su amor propio comenzó a deslizarse hasta el suelo, junto a sus ánimos.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por que Musa pudiera volver a ser feliz con su familia. Cada _Día de la Rosa_ o aniversario luctuoso que Musa lloraba por su madre, a él se le partía el corazón. Se sentía terrible por no poder consolarla y decirle que la comprendía, porque no era así, y se sentía impotente. La vida no era justa. Había buenas madres, como la de Musa, que morían jóvenes; y había malas, como Portia.

Se fue a la cama, avergonzado de haber envidiado a Musa y de haber olvidado su concierto. Pensó durante un tiempo qué podría decirle, pero al final se quedó dormido, sin haberle respondido.

.

.

.

Riven no tuvo noción de la hora, cuando Portia había golpeado tres veces a la puerta de su habitación y había abierto, al no obtener respuesta.

El especialista se irguió, molesto de ser abruptamente despertado.

—Sin celular y sin computadora por dos semanas—ordenó su madre, encendiendo la luz

Encandilado, Riven se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

— ¿De qué hablas?—murmuró molesto.

—Te dije que si rompías una regla más, iba a haber consecuencias— gritó la mujer, recolectando los aparatos—. ¡Le diste azúcar a los niños, son las dos de la madrugada, no pueden dormir, y por ende yo tampoco!

— No puedes hacer eso —se quejó Riven, tallándose los ojos y preguntándose cuál de sus hermanos había sido el soplón.

— ¡Oh, claro que puedo! Mira como lo hago—sentenció su madre, apagando la luz y dando un portazo. Riven lanzó un quejido, demasiado adormilado para levantarse y discutir.

 _Lo hago en la mañana_ , pensó reacomodándose entre las sábanas.

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Agh! ¡Qué emoción me da subir este capítulo! Creo que si no fuera por mi novio, que insiste que actualice Eco, sería el doble de desorganizada para escribir._

Muchas gracias a todos sus mensajes lindos a:  
 **Anónimo** , que me emocionó al decirme que era "Fan de Eco"; a **NagatoYuki-chan** y a **RW Cruz** , que, como sí entraron a su user, les pude responder en privado con mucho amor y espacio jajaja; a **Angel-Night** , quien me dejó un hermoso e inspirador review de ánimos; a **ItsMetalItsOurBand** , a quien le dio flojerilla entrar a su user (jajaja), pero me encanta y la amo; a **NENA DE MAR** , a quien espero este capítulo también le guste tanto como los anteriores; y a **Anto** , quien me honró enormemente al decirme que se desveló leyendo este fic.

 _ **Todos ustedes son puro amor. ¡Gracias!**_

 _Me sorprendió la aceptación que tuvo el capítulo anterior. Temía que resultara aburrido que hablara mucho de Portia y Massimo; así que espero haberlo recompensando un poco con los sueños húmedos, la transgresión a la privacidad y a la ropa interior de Riven y, finalmente, el conflicto que la parejita tendrán que lidiar. Yo me divertí de lo lindo escribiendo estas cosas._

 _Cualquier crítica, sugerencia, corrección y/o muestra de amor, saben que aquí estoy (:_

 _¡Besos y abrazos!  
_ Cereza Prohibida


	12. La peor madre del mundo

_¡He vuelto en forma de fichas!  
Bueno, en forma de capítulo de Eco (y espero alguien haya entendido esa referencia)_

 _Gracias a los lectores más bonitos de todo el mundo:  
_ _ **sueodeluna2, Guest, NENA DE MAR, Angel-Night, Anto Efron, Mica**_ y _ **Aguss.  
**_ (y a mi beta reader/novio/caja de resonancia)

 _La única forma que tengo para agradecerles su paciencia, amor y ánimos es actualizando.  
¡Así que aquí vamos!_

.

.

 **La peor madre del mundo**

.

Aquella mañana mientras repartía periódicos, Riven no llevaba casco, sólo para molestar a Portia. Todos los días le repetía que no lo olvidara, así que lo había dejado estratégicamente en la cocina, para que se enfadara; y aunque el viento lo despeinaba, aquel pequeño acto sabía más a rebeldía que a incomodidad.

Específicamente estaba enojado con ella por castigarlo y por ende aislarlo. En un principio Mark le había ofrecido su computadora, pero hasta ese entonces Riven había caído en cuenta que los únicos dos lugares donde anotaba sus contraseñas y contactos era en su celular y su _laptop_.

Verificó la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Estaba casi al límite del plazo para hacer su última entrega de periódicos; sin embargo, con la intención de matar tiempo, en esas dos semanas había pasado de ser el repartidor más rápido al más lento. Entró a un pequeño hotel, dejó los periódicos en recepción y salió ante la mirada desaprobatoria de la recepcionista que ya ni se tomaba la molestia de reprenderlo por la tardanza.

Patinó de regreso a casa de Portia, tomando el camino más largo. Nunca se había considerado dependiente de sus aparatos electrónicos, pero necesitaba algo más profundo y divertido que una conversación con niños de preescolar, para mantenerse cuerdo.

Suspiró de sólo recordar a Musa. Cuando su castigo acabara en un par de días, debía explicarle no sólo su inasistencia al concierto, sino aquella ausencia de dos semanas. No iba a poder solucionarlo tan fácilmente, lo sabía.

La mañana siguiente a su castigo, había buscado cuidadosamente por toda la casa dónde podría Portia haber escondido sus cosas, pero lo único que había descubierto era que ella, para ser un hada, era bastante extraña. Para empezar, hasta hacía poco tiempo tomaba antidepresivos. Las hadas normalmente curaban cualquier dolencia con magia, no con medicina tradicional, así que eso era tan inusual como la cédula y el diploma que había encontrado en otra gaveta. Las hadas simplemente no necesitaban una carrera, pues las universidades eran para gente que no tenía poderes o no quería involucrarse en ello.

Entonces se había percatado por primera vez que Portia no era una típica madre de Magix: en toda la casa no había ningún artefacto mágico. Incluso las más austeras familias de hadas solían tener alguna especie de tecnología que dependiera de sus poderes; pero no en esa casa. Los objetos eran modernos, pero rudimentarios. Todo a excepción de un baúl metálico sellado con algún hechizo y escondido al fondo del armario de la habitación principal. _Una caja de seguridad_ , supuso. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de forzarla, pues lucía más pequeña que su laptop. Entonces, rendido, se había dedicado a husmear en todos los cajones que no guardaran algo que lo avergonzara—como ropa interior o artículos femeninos— .No había encontrado sus pertenencias, pero debía admitir que no había estado tan mal, pues las anotaciones sobre los pacientes de Portia eran bastante interesantes.

Abruptamente salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un intenso y agudo grito. Se detuvo, bajando un sólo pie de la patineta, y vio a varios metros al frente a una niña de doce años dirigiéndose hacia él. Gritaba, aterrada mientras era impulsada a toda velocidad por una terrible combinación entre sus patines y varios perros con correa. Asustados, los transeúntes se hicieron a un lado. Entonces, sin premeditarlo ni una milésima de segundo, Riven extendió un brazo para atraparla, pero supo inmediatamente que había sido una mala idea.

El instante que les tomó caer el suelo, Riven pensó que dolería mucho; pero en realidad, al rebote de su cabeza contra el asfalto, todo se desvaneció.

.

.

.

Durante las dos semanas después del concierto, Musa había intentado ocultar su tristeza de Hoboe. "Es por culpa de Riven, ¿cierto?", le decía su padre con voz severa. Respondía que no, pero iba por la casa con un aura triste.

Así había sido hasta antes de aquel paseo matutino en bicicleta. Había salido meditabunda y regresado hecha una quimera. Azotó la puerta, arrojó las llaves a la mesa del recibidor y se encerró en su habitación.

— ¿Pasó algo malo?— le preguntó Hoboe a través de la puerta.

—No, todo está bien—gruñó ella. Entonces Hoboe supuso que sería algo relacionado con Riven. Molestó, la dejó en paz. Sus sospechas no distaban de la realidad.

Aquella mañana, mientras Musa andaba en bicicleta se había encontrado un viejo compañero de su antigua escuela en Melody. Él la había detenido en la calle y tras conversar un rato, se había armado de valor: "Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo el viernes". Tras su sorpresa inicial, Musa lo había rechazado amablemente, explicándole que estaba en una relación seria desde hacía años. Justo ahí su problema emocional se había trasformado de tristeza a molestia.

No le había pesado rechazar a un chico, sino saber que estaba mintiendo: su relación seria de largo plazo parecía más bien un noviazgo cualquiera de secundaria. Si Riven se aislaba y la ignoraba como mecanismo de defensa ante sus problemas, ¿eso en dónde la dejaba? ¿No era tan importante? ¿O simplemente coincidía en una falta de complicidad y de interés romántico por ella? Incluso se había llegado a preguntar si no habría estado saliendo con alguien más.

Musa se retrepó en la silla de su escritorio y activó la computadora para iniciar una videoconferencia con Tecna

— ¿Qué tal, Musa?— a través de la pantalla, la sonrisa cálida de Tecna se desvaneció, mientras juntaba las cejas. — ¿Pasa algo? ¿Aun nada sobre Riven?

Musa rodó los ojos, sin saber por dónde comenzar.

—Nada. Lo peor es que ayer me escribió Nabú para preguntarme si tenía noticias sobre él. Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, mientras Musa veía a Tecna teclear rápidamente.

— ¿Y en verdad no recuerdas nada de lugar al que pudo haber ido?

Musa negó con la cabeza, viendo por la ventana.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba su padre?

—Massimo Faresin—respondió, apática.

Durante unos momentos sólo se escuchó el ruido de las uñas de Tecna repiquetear sobre su teclado.

—El apellido "Faresin" es relativamente común en Magix.

Musa frunció el ceño, y asintió distraídamente. Tecna continuó hablando:

— ¿Cómo se llama la tía con la que se aloja?

—Mmm—canturreó Musa, meciéndose en la silla— .Tenía un nombre raro con P que sonaba como a….!oh ya! ¡Portia!

— "Portia Faresin". No hay ninguna en el sistema. Puede que sea una tía política.

Musa abrió y cerró la boca, comprendiendo el interrogatorio de Tecna.

— ¿En verdad todo es tan fácil como buscarlo en un directorio electrónico?

Tecna sonrió orgullosa.

—Que lo haga parecer fácil no significa que lo sea. Magix tiene una muy buena política de privacidad de datos, pero un pésimo servicio de seguridad electrónica. Simplemente entré a la base del registro civil. Ni siquiera tuve que forzar el sistema.

El rostro de Musa era la anonadación en persona.

—Te debo la vida o una cena muy cara.

—Sí, sí—canturreó felizmente Tecna, tecleando a toda velocidad –Hum. El sistema me arroja varias "Portia" ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Ni idea.

— Entonces queda descartada. ¿Alguna otra pista? ¿Algo? ¿Otro familiar?

Entonces, la mente de Musa se iluminó.

—Riven me habló de una de sus tías. No recuerdo el nombre, pero acompañaba a su padre a muchos eventos y estuvieron juntos en los Juegos de Magix. Había una nota que hablaba de ello.

El hada de la tecnología abrió otra pantalla en su navegador para buscar en fotografías periodísticas. Al encontrar el resultado de su búsqueda sobre la pantalla, abrió los ojos impresionada.

—¡Vaya!... ¡Sí que tuvo muchas novias!

—Sí, algo así me dijo Riven...pero concéntrate en su tía. Es cualquiera que no tenga un vestido corto, cabello largo y parezca salida de Miss Magix.

Tecna meneó la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Bien, creo que es esta: Brunette Faresin… Espera.—murmuró escribiendo el nombre en la base de datos del registro civil, para entonces soltar un chasquido decepcionado—. Me temo que cambió su apellido, seguramente a uno de casada.

— ¿Entonces no hay nada de nada?

Tecna tecleó "Brunette" y redujo los rangos de búsqueda.

—Bien. Reduje la lista a 30 mujeres llamadas "Brunette" en todo Magix, de entre 25 y 40 años. Haré un par de llamadas y te prometo tener el dato en una hora—le aseguró guiñándole un ojo, antes de finalizar la videoconferencia.

.

.

.

Cuando Riven entreabrió los ojos, lanzó un quejido. Las luces de dónde fuera que estuviera estaban a medio encender, pero su mediana intensidad había bastado para provocarle una aguda punzada en la cabeza. Antes de reconocer en dónde estaba, Portia se acercó a él.

— ¿Qué tal?—preguntó seriamente, cruzada de brazos. Riven parpadeó un par de veces, aún aturdido. Estaba sobre una cama y, a juzgar por la habitación, debía ser una clínica. Un rictus de dolor pasó con su cara al intentar incorporarse. Su brazo derecho escocía como el alcohol en una herida y verificó que la piel de este se había llevado la peor parte de ser arrastrado por el asfalto caliente.

—Si recuerdas tu nombre, ¿no?—murmuró Portia llamando su atención chasqueando los dedos frente a la nariz de Riven. Este arrugó la nariz, aun desorientado y la observó, visiblemente molesto.

— ¡Basta! ¡Sí, me llamo Riven!

Portia asintió, respirando profundo. Entonces desató el regaño que llevaba ensayando en su mente.

— ¡No sé cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable a tu edad y en tu posición!

Riven se llevó la mano izquierda a la cara, mareado. Le dolía la cabeza, la luz lo molestaba un poco y el parloteo de Portia sobre usar casco no ayudaba. En su gesto, comprobó que tenía una herida en la frente, recién suturada. Lanzó otro quejido, mientras su cabeza embotada intentaba comprender la perorata.

—Hey, hey, hey—intervino una voz masculina—. Cariño, acaba de despertar. Siquiera explícale dónde está.

Riven dirigió su vista a dónde provenía la voz. En una esquina de la habitación, en el sillón doble había un hombre sentado que no se parecía a Paul. Volvió el rostro a Portia, para pedir una explicación, pero ella mantenía un semblante severo.

—Estás en el hospital—explicó finalmente, elevando la voz con cada palabra— ¡Porque-te-dije-que-usaras-un-casco!

Riven roló los ojos, esperando por una nueva serie de gritos; sin embargo, para su sorpresa ella se mantuvo callada unos momentos, antes de continuar con voz modulada.

—Tu padre habría esperado a que despertaras, para que te hicieran esas puntadas sin anestesia—dijo señalando su frente.

Desviando la mirada, Riven pensó en lo exacto que era ese ejemplo de Massimo.

— ¿Y te digo qué?—continuó la mujer, serena— Lo habrías merecido. Creo que así habrías aprendido a usar casco. Llegué muy tarde para eso.

Riven respiró profundamente y abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo, el celular de Portia comenzó a sonar. Ella lo sacó del bolsillo y miró la pantalla molesta. Posteriormente lanzó una elocuente mirada al hombre en el sofá.

—John, cuida a Riven. Y tú, no te muevas. Aún no terminan contigo—añadió Portia viendo al chico.

Riven bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y observó al hombre sólo para alcanzar a percatarse que él la seguía con la mirada. No lujuriosa, ni como la de un gato, esperando atacar a un ave; si no como la de un perro, intrigado por la misma. Riven lo analizó de pies a cabeza. Complexión delgada, de cabello y barba rubia canosa, vestimenta formal y sin argolla de matrimonio.

— ¿Quién eres?

El hombre salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró tranquilamente. Efectivamente, no como la del gato que ha sido descubierto cazando, sino la del perro que ha sido distraído.

— Soy John Santoro. Tu madre y yo somos amigos desde la facultad y actualmente trabajo aquí en psiquiatría

Riven frunció el ceño.

—No, hombre, no pongas esa cara—prosiguió John, sonriendo—. No terminaste tan mal con el golpe y no he conocido a nadie que enloquezca por uno. Que, por cierto, tuviste suerte de perder la conciencia, porque fui yo quien tuvo que escuchar su ataque de histeria, aunque no lo creas—añadió, señalando la puerta por la que Portia había salido.

El especialista bufó reprimiendo una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Una vez en el pasillo, alejada de la habitación de Riven, Portia resopló antes de responder el celular, preguntándose qué diría Phillip ahora.

— ¿Diga?

—Portia. Te hablo desde el hospital.

Portia respingó y miró a su espalda. En el pasillo sólo había enfermeras.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó, extrañada de que Phillip supiera algo.

—Mi padre está hospitalizado, por todo este drama estúpido que has hecho.

Sin darse cuenta que había contenido la respiración, Portia exhaló. Phillip hablaba del hospital de Magix. Antes de responder, él se adelantó.

—Gianni y yo hablamos con él sobre la visita que le hizo Massimo el día que murió.

Portia volvió a quedarse estática. Gianni y Phillip sabían. ¡Joder! ¡Sabían! Quiso hablar, pero no podía. Estaba estupefacta.

—No quiero que Riven se entere de todo este jueguito que provocaste.

Finalmente Portia reaccionó, arrugando la cara. ¿Después de hablar con el abuelo de Riven, eso era lo primero que venía a decirle?

—No me vas a decir qué hacer con mi hijo, Phillip.

—Ya hiciste demasiado, mujer. Deja a mi padre en paz y, por consiguiente, a Riven fuera de esto.

—No entiendo por qué me pides eso. ¿En verdad hablaste con tu padre? Porque si no estás mínimamente decepcionado, no sé qué te dijo.

Phillip sintió que algo lo pinchaba. Una fibra muy delicada en él se encontraba en llamas, aunque intentara ocultarlo.

—Riven no tiene por qué enterarse. ¿No te parece que has causado muchos daños? No estoy de acuerdo en involucrarlo.

—No te pregunté si estabas de acuerdo.

Phillip exhaló sonoramente. Entonces su irá estalló, saboreando cada palabra ofensiva.

-Eres una opotunista, vanidosa y estúpida perra manipuladora.

-Vete al carajo, Phillip. ¿Querías un culpable de la muerte de Massimo? Ahí está y es toda esa culpa lo que lo está matando y espero agonice muy lentamente con eso. Él se deshizo de muchas maneras de Massimo, y Riven está incluido. Lo sabrá, si me parece adecuado.

Una pequeña parte de ella se preguntó si estaba siendo cruel. No con el abuelo de Riven, pero si con la fragilidad de Phillip. Empero, sabía que no había retorno en sus palabras.

El hombre al otro lado de la línea no gritó o resopló, pero al finalmente hablar, su voz estaba cargada de frialdad y prepotencia.

— ¿Quieres a tus otros hijos, no? Los mellizos. No incluyas a Riven en esto, Portia.

El comentario tomó por sorpresa a la mujer. Se mantuvo callada, insegura de haber entendido.

—Es una advertencia—concluyó Phillip duramente, antes de colgar.

.

.

.

—Bueno, no exagero—se rió John, habiendo entrado en confianza con Riven – Francamente, este suburbio es tan aburrido, que creo que tu fama se extenderá un par de semanas. Apuesto lo que quieras a que la mamá de Sandy te horneará un pastel y Sandy le presumirá a todas sus pequeñas amiguitas que un especialista la rescató. Lo más interesante que pudo pasar aquí en esta semana es que salvaras a esa niña.

—No con mucho éxito—se burló Riven, sintiéndose tonto. ¿En verdad estaba en el hospital por eso? Menudo imbécil.

—Es cierto que debiste haber traído protección—apuntó John.

—Sí, eso le dije yo—terció Portia, entrando a la habitación para sentarse junto a John. Lucía pálida y abstraída. John y Riven la observaron intrigados. Ni siquiera lucía molesta, como hacía unos momentos.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó John.

— Sí— dijo Portia, saliendo de su ensimismamiento—. De hecho, te darán de alta en una hora, más o menos, _Riv_. Por cierto, la mamá de Sandy agradece que la hayas salvado. Dijo que te hornearía un pastel — Jhon y Riven se miraron—, pero se lo prohibí porque no lo mereces. Debiste haber traído casco.

—Cómo digas—murmuró Riven por lo bajo— ¿Y la niña está bien?

—Sí….ella traía casco, rodilleras y todo eso. En verdad no pue…

—Y paseaba unos ocho perros al mismo tiempo—se defendió el chico, interrumpiéndola. Ambos se miraron retadoramente.

—En realidad, Riven—terció John—, me parece que Portia debe estar bastante impresionada y orgullosa de ti, pero sigue preocupada. Se le pasará la molestia en un par de horas; lamentablemente ya que haya pasado tu inflamación en la cabeza. No se puede tener todo en la vida.

Portia giró la la cabeza para amenazar a su amigo con la mirada. — ¿No tenías una cita a las once? No hagas esperar a tus pacientes.

John meneó la cabeza, sonriendo, y se levantó del sofá. Besó la coronilla de Portia mientras murmuraba—. No te pongas tan mal, por favor.

Portia manoteó desganado para quitárselo de encima, pero John seguía de buen humor y se despidió de Riven, deseándole una pronta recuperación. Una vez se alejó y tras una breve pausa, Riven dijo:

—Le gustas.

Portia le lanzó una mirada afilada. Quiso responder algo ingenioso, pero suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No hablemos de obviedades incómodas, Riv.

El chico rodó los ojos, demasiado aturdido aún como para discutir sobre el apelativo "Riv", pero entonces, tras darle una mirada comprobó que Portia, aunque mantenía un semblante serio, intentaba secar lágrimas en sus ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Dudó qué decir. ¿Debía fingir que no la veía o debía preguntar? No estaba llorando por él o por su causa, ¿Cierto? Su accidente era más estúpido, que preocupante…y en definitivo el asunto no podía estar dirigiéndose a lo de John.

— ¿Portia?

—No es nada. Saldré hacer un par de llamadas, pero si necesitas algo estaré por aquí.

Entonces salió por la puerta.

Riven se removió, incómodo. No le gustaba ver a las personas llorando. Era extraño y nunca sabía cómo reaccionar. Le había tomado mucho tiempo comprender y adaptarse a la sensibilidad de Musa, pero esto era diferente.

Recordaba haber visto llorar a Massimo y esa memoria en especial era demasiada vergonzosa para él. Era un recuerdo doloroso de su infancia que sabía a sus primeros e ingenuos intentos por comprender qué le pasaba a su padre. Acercarse a él y preguntarle qué tenía, para darse cuenta que el alcohol lo transformaba de un hombre fuerte y risueño, a una persona lastimera y débil.

Apretó los dientes, alejándose de ese recuerdo. Lo hacía sentir patético. Igual que el niño asustado que esperaba que Massimo llegara a su habitación a pedirle perdón. Quiso huir de ese silencio, pero comprendió que estaba solo y confinado ahí. Entonces un hombre de mediana edad llamó a la puerta y entró. Sus rasgos eran de Linphea y portaba una placa que lo identificaba como un enfermero de rango especial. Lo era al usar sus poderes para la medicina.

—Hola, veo que has despertado. Me pidieron que curara la herida en tu brazo—explicó rodeando al cama para examinar el antebrazo de Riven—. No dolerá—explicó presionando una mano sobre la piel. Magia, luminosa y cálida, comenzó a brotar de sus manos.

—No fue grave la caída. ¿Cierto? –preguntó Riven.

—No, nada de eso, pero tu madre insistió en que deseaba que tu recuperación fuera rápida. ¿Te regañó mucho?

Riven lanzó un quejido.

—Supongo que gritará más en casa—masculló a disgusto.

El enfermero rio.

—Bueno… así son todas, ¿no?

— ¿Las mujeres?

— ¡No! Las mamás. No pueden evitarlo, así son.

Sorprendido por la afirmación, Riven se mantuvo en silencio, viendo el enfermero terminar de sanar su herida. Apenas unos finos rasguños quedaron en su brazo.

—Listo. Ahora puedes estar seguro que no se infectara nada. —sonrió amablemente el hombre, antes de irse. El silencio se mantuvo en la habitación, pero Rivren no quiso huir. Acababa de tener una epifanía.

Portia era su madre.

Bueno, era obvio. Él lo sabía. Siempre había sabido que tenía una y que se llamaba Portia; pero no había sido más que un hueco en su vida. Nunca había tenido una figura materna como tal y su madre había sido siempre un ente sin rostro, ni voz ni personalidad. Era todo lo que él escuchaba y conjeturaba, pero en esos últimos tiempos había tomado forma y era Portia. Podía odiarla, rechazarla o alejarse cuando ella no tuviera su custodia, sin embargo, siempre iba a ser su madre.

Había crecido creyendo que no tenía una, pero ahí estaba. Era la otra pieza que había deseado todas las noches de tormenta en que Massimo bebía y lo ignoraba; y si alguna vez, en sus más ingenuas esperanzas, había deseado que Massimo lo abrazara y le pidiera perdón, había esperado lo mismo de ella. Verla regresar.

Tensó el cuerpo, cobrando molestia. Quería olvidar esa horrible sensación de recordarse como un niño ingenuo, optimista por el futuro y esperanzado por el amor y el cuidado de sus padres.

No importaba lo que hiciera o lo que sucediera. Massimo, en vida o no; y Portia, cercana o desconocida para él, seguían atormentándolo. Así iba a ser para siempre, ¿Cierto? Nunca iba poder alejarse de ellos.

.

.

.

Musa caminó de puntillas por el pasillo que daba a la sala de estar, para verificar que su padre siguiera viendo televisión. Una vez corroborado, volvió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. En el celular marcó el número que Tecna le había dado, y esperó el tono intermitente, hasta que una mujer descolgó el auricular.

—¿ _Aló_?

—Hola, ¿Hablo con Brunette… Faresin? —

—Sí, ella habla. ¿Qué quieres?

—Busco a Riven— explicó, intimidada por el tono seco de la mujer.

La voz al otro lado de la línea, suspiró cansina.

—Sólo déjame decirte algo, niña bonita: haber sido la _sugar baby_ de Massimo hace más asqueroso el que quieras mantener contacto con nosotros y sobre todo con Riven ¿sí?

Musa desvió la mirada confundida.

—Lo siento—interrumpió el hada— .Yo soy…una amiga de Riven. Voy en Alfea—balbuceó nerviosa— y él me dijo que estaba con su tía, pero…

—Oh, cariño…—rio Brunette, incapaz de creerle. Creía más factible que fuera alguna exnovia de Massimo que una amiga de Riven, pero igual podía darle el número de Gianni para deshacerse de ella y que Riven comenzara a hacerse cargo de los asuntos—.En cualquier caso y hasta dónde sé, Riven no tiene celular ahora, así que te daré el de mi hermano Gianni. Él te ayudará ¿Tienes dónde anotar?

Tía Brunette le dictó un número y colgó sin despedirse. Las mejillas de Musa ardían de vergüenza. No le había querido creer a Riven en su momento, pero debía admitir que, cuando menos, su tía si era un poco extraña.

Se preparó mentalmente durante un par de minutos y entonces marcó el nuevo número. Alguien contestó al otro lado de la línea, pero a diferencia de la anterior voz, esta pertenecía a una mujer que sonaba afable.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días ¿se encuentra Gianni Faresin?

—No, mi esposo aún no llega del trabajo, pero habla su esposa ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Sí. Yo, en realidad busco a Riven…Soy una amiga suya de Alfea y…él me había dado este número para localizarlo—mintió, mientras giraba en la silla.

— ¿Ah? ¡Ya!—exclamó la mujer, teniendo sentido para ella—. No, Riven ahora está en casa de su madre, pero mi esposo tiene anotado su número en algún lugar. Sólo espera.

Musa intentó hacer un montón de conexiones en su cabeza. De acuerdo, quizá la mujer con quien hablaba era Portia, la que tenía una cafetería. Entonces quizá Riven no le había hablado porque ahora estaba con su madre y tenía un momento difícil.

Una parte de Musa se sintió mal. Estaba investigando a Riven, sólo para pedirle una explicación. Quizá lo que él necesitaba era tiempo y ella estaba siendo una pésima novia, incapaz de confiar en él.

—Bien, Musa—regresó la mujer al auricular—. ¿Tienes dónde anotar?—entonces, tras dictar el número, añadió—. Es el celular de Portia, su madre, pero no creo que haya problema a la hora que marques, pues actualmente está de vacaciones.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa, Riven se sentó en el sillón de la sala. Una parte de él sólo quería dormir, pero el doctor le había recomendado no hacerlo hasta que pasaran más horas. Portia le había pedido a los mellizos no molestarlo y le había sugerido ir a ver televisión para mantenerse despierto, pero él no quería. Había algo irritante en el sonido.

—En serio, quiero saber por qué lo hiciste— dijo su madre, entrando a la sala. Se sentó junto a él, ofreciéndole la caja de medicinas y una botella de agua—Ya sabes…— explicó tras ver la cara de confusión de su hijo—. ¿Fue algo como "si muero, qué más da"? ¿O algo como "soy demasiado _cool_ y no quiero despeinarme con el casco"?

—Fue para hacerte enojar— respondió, antes de tomar dos pastillas.

Portia abrió los ojos, como si acabara de comprender algo bastante obvio. Tras varios segundos sonrió con tristeza.

—Riven…No vale la pena, es decir, no valgo la pena. No si lo único que quieres es hacerme enojar. Comprendo que es parte de la etapa, pero…no lo hagas.

Riven desvió su atención a la botella de agua entre sus manos. No era una etapa, o eso quería creer; pero se decepcionó al recordar que hacía lo mismo con Massimo, en aquella temporada en que lo odiaba. Era temerario y hacía cosas estúpidas por mera rebeldía y por tener la satisfacción de salir de su cuidado parental. Lo asustó la comparación.

La mujer dio muestras de quererse levantar, pero inesperadamente, Riven habló, deteniéndola:

—Él sí habría querido que me suturaran sin anestesia

Se sintió estúpido por decirlo, pero Portia comprendió al instante y soltó una risa esporádica. Sus ojos brillaron.

—Sí, su estilo era un poco salvaje.

Analizó la mirada de Portia. A veces sospechaba que ella, en algún momento, en verdad había amado a Massimo.

Entonces lo miró a los ojos, pero el brillo no se apagó. Extendió una mano para pasar las yemas de sus dedos por el cabello de Riven, acariciándolo en un gesto amigable. Tomado por sorpresa, su cuerpo se estremeció. Portia tenía una mirada maternal que sólo había visto en ella cuando abrazaba a Michel y Charlotte.

—Fuiste muy generoso, al ayudar a Sandy.

Entonces, por miedo al rechazo, ella quitó su mano y se levantó del sillón, sin ni siquiera notar la estupefacción de Riven.

—Bueno, tengo tres hijos que alimentar — se excusó—. Los llamaré cuando esté la comida.

En cuanto ella desapareció, Riven frotó su propia mano contra el cuero cabelludo, tratando de borrar ese gesto. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a ella? No podía venir a agradecerle, a tocarlo y a fingir que era una madre.

La odiaba y ella no merecía nada. ¡Porque era cierto! No merecía ni siquiera su esfuerzos por hacerla sentir mal, porque era un ser despreciable y horrible que lo había abandonado. Era la peor madre del mundo.

 _Lo es,_ se dijo a sí mismo, recostándose en el sillón. Pero sus pensamientos lo traicionaron al recordar que Massimo también había sido el peor padre.

Nuevamente, la comparación supo a hiel. Había odiado a Massimo durante muchos años y había hecho, una y otra vez, cientos de cosas con tal de hacerlo enfadar y demostrarle desprecio. Una silenciosa forma de no aceptar las disculpas y los cambios que había hecho tras su rehabilitación como alcohólico. Sin embargo, el mismo año en Fontana Roja que había decido no ser un monstruo, inevitablemente se había acercado a Massimo. Entonces el odio había dado paso al perdón, a la aceptación y al cariño. Incluso en su funeral había fingido que era invulnerable, pero lo cierto es que, sobre todo en esos momentos en que pronto se convertiría en un adulto, sentía que lo necesitaba más que de niño.

Riven cerró los ojos, sin importarle las recomendaciones del doctor. Portia no merecía ni una décima de lo que había sido la relación entre él y su padre aquellos últimos años. Además, pensó, nunca iban a poder tenerla. Nada los unía.

.

* * *

 _Bien, jamás consideré_ sugar babies _a las novias de Massimo. Creo que ni siquiera él lo habría hecho, pero a los ojos de sus hermanas así era y tiene un poco de sentido._

 _Por otro lado, estoy emocionada por haber actualizado._ _Les agradezco nuevamente todo su amor y ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo._

 _Por cierto, me hice una cuenta en Wattpad (_ _porque soy una anciana moderna o algo así)._ _Comenzaré a subir lentamente Eco, así que pueden buscarme como_ **Cereza_Prohibida** _, si prefieren esa plataforma. (Yo no, aquí tendrán las premisas ja ja ja)_

 _¡Besos y amor!_


End file.
